SAIKYOKUGENRYU! A DanRyo adventure!
by Dune7
Summary: After hearing of a mighty karate fighter,Dan Hibiki goes off to find and fight him. But instead,both he and Ryo Sakazaki gets mixed up in a crazy adventure and a battle with an old foe!
1. Dan sets off to find Ryo

Saikyokugenryu:A Dan/Ryo adventure!  
  
(This story takes partially after Dan's ending in SFA2,and is based on his text-ending of Capcom VS SNK2 as an inspired combination on how Dan could actually get a dojo of his own together.)  
  
Chapter 1:A new sense of direction.  
  
It was a fine summer day in the city of tokyo,in the area of shinjuku,several kids were playing and having fun in the park,and several adults were relaxing under thesun on the benches under the built-in sunroofs.  
  
One adult however,was neither playing or relaxing,he was busy at work planning something for his place of business. He wore a pair of brown slacks,red shoes and a yellow vest,his dark brown hair was slick back into a single pony tail and he had a pair of rippling muscles to boot.  
  
He was known as Dan Hibiki,one-time shotokan fighter now turned saikyo- master and owner of his very own dojo. Things looked pretty good at first for Dan,after he beat Sagat he then decided to enter and participate in actual martial arts tournaments.  
  
He gave one contest a try in osaka,placed in the underground circuit. It was called the SHIN tournament,and it was run by some slimeball crimelord called Kensho"Tarantula" Takeshi.  
  
Dan fought valiantly to get to the finals and went up against Tarantula's champion,some big musclebound slob in a black gi with a mohawk called the bloodgut! Dan got several bruises and lost some teeth,but he managed to fight back and pummeled the giant troglydyte into defeat.  
  
Dan had won a big reward of prize money,but Tarantuala was extremely reluctant to pay it to Dan,since he didn't count on him for winning. The judges made him pay it anyway,and Dan was on his way to super-stardom.  
  
.or so he thought at first.  
  
He used the first half of his prize money to design and build a dojo of his own. It was a two-story building made of wood and rice paper with a nice garden courtyard on the side.  
  
He managed to attract at least several students at first,but after showing him his effective yet unusual fighting style,some of them weren't so impressed and left on the first tour day. Those that were left were willing to give it a try.  
  
Dan was determined to try to teach some young ones his art and strived in doing so. He had them wear some karate gi's of his own design and color. They wore them,but they weren't too impressed by the colors of dark green,light blue,yellow,purple,orange and of course pink which no one but him wore.  
  
He taught them many of his moves,the punches,the kicks,the fireballs,some learned it but others were still quite unsatisfied by the style and shortness of the moves. But when Dan began teaching his taunting moves and taunt rolls,most of them left. Leaving Dan with only two students left.  
  
Dan pleaded with the remaining teens,a boy and a girl to give his teachings on last chance. They agreed,but made him promise not to do any more taunt moves and showed them something really powerful and effective,as well as cool.  
  
Dan had just the moves,his shadow dragon punch and his Burraki Ken move.  
  
He began teaching the moves to his final students,but they all found it was getting late in the afternoon,and had to head home before their parents missed them. Dan was dissappointed but let them go,he asked them if they would return to his dojo after school,they said they would try,but they had other after-school activitiesto attend.  
  
The next day after was much to Dan's dissapointment,the two youngsters didn't return,but he wasn't the least surprised. He then went to his study and practice room to reflect on what he did wrong. His moves were indeed powerful enough to topple a foe no matter how big or small,but they didn't seem good enough to make a living off of teaching others the style.  
  
Dan thought about an ad campaign,but that would probably just lead to the same disaster as yesterday went. Dan then decided he needed to learn something new about fighter skills and about running a dojo.  
  
Which brings us neatly back to our little opening with Dan in the park. He was eating a bento box lunch of rice and dumplings and scanning through both a phone book and newspaper for various martial arts masters and schools to learn some important pointers.  
  
"There's gotta be someplace and someone around here I can get some experience on being a better master!"he thought. "But where?"  
  
Suddenly,Dan heard someone shout something:"KOHO-KEN!"  
  
"EH?"said Dan looking up from his newspaper.  
  
There,he found a young man of his early twenties,with spiky brown hair,wearing a grey tank top with blue sweat pants and sneakers. He was doing a one-handed fireball attack on some empty soda bottles on a huge rock,knocking them off like in a target range.  
  
Dan shot up from the bench with a surprised and flabbergasted look on his face.  
  
"Wh-Whuuuh? What?"he stuttered trying to find the exact words. "What the hell is that guy doing?"  
  
Dan then ran over to the man and grabbed him by the left shoulder.  
  
"Hey-what?"said the man. "What do you think you're doing with that gadouken attack?"said an outraged Dan. "That's my signature move!"  
  
"Your signature move?"said the man. "Man,I don't know what sake you been drinkin'or what you been smokin',but this move belong to someone else,and it ain't you!"  
  
"I'll prove to you it is my move!"said Dan. "Watch!"  
  
Dan then raised his right fist and charged up enough ki energy to into to release a fireball. Once he gathered enough energy he then shouted:"GADOUKEN!"and then flew the fireball from his hand. Unfortunately,it didn't go quite as far as the man's own projectile which stopped short just barely before reaching the bottles.  
  
The man sweatdropped at the sight. "That's it?"he asked. "I'm workin'on it!"said Dan. "I'd just like to know who taught it to you exactly." "The great Ryo Sakazaki taught it to me pal!"said the man. "Maybe it's just a coincidence on your fireball,but his karate style is the best there is. And I even took a full class from him last month,it's the best fighting style on earth."  
  
"Okay then."said Dan. "Where exactly do I find this.Ryo fellow?" The man reached into his back pocket and took out a white card. It was decorated in gold letters with the words:KYOKUGEN SCHOOL:RYO SAKAZAKI MASTER TEACHER!  
  
Also on it was the actual adress and phone number. "Go ahead if you want to pal."said the man. "But I'm warning ya,he'd beat you in a shoot out with that flimsy fireball of yours!" The man then ran off from the park to go to a quiter place for practicing.  
  
Dan grumbled:"Smart Ass. I'll show'im all." The japanese/chinese then gathered up his belongings and placed them into a green duffle bag and then left the park area to find the location of the kyokugen dojo.  
  
"I know what I'll do!"he thought. "I'll go to this dojo,challenge this Sakazaki guy,and see if he'll teach me a few things on how to run a dojo. But I swear if he's ripping off my own moves somehow.I'll make him rue the day he ripped off the great art of Saikyo-Ryuu! On the grave of my father the great late Gou Hibiki,I Dan Hibiki swear it! I shall bring honor and glory to my school!"  
  
Dan then took the nearest bus and headed for the same city he had been to before at the tournament he went too.OSAKA.  
  
Little did Dan realize,he was about to head into more than he bargained for something sinister was occuring at the kyokugen dojo he was he was heading to.  
  
NEXT Ch.2:Headed for trouble! 


	2. Dan arrives at a bad time

Saikyokugenryu Ch.2:Headed for Trouble!  
  
Dan had taken the bus to Osaka,and once he arrived there,he got off and began asking and looking around for the adress.  
  
One helpful local folk told him exactly where it was and Dan himself had headed there personally.  
  
Dan had finally found it on the seventh street just outside the city district and near a suburban area of houses. The saikyo master stared in awe at the construction.  
  
It was a two and a half story building in the form of an ancient japanese castle with a white high brick wall surrounding it. It almost looked like a mini-version of Osaka castle.  
  
"Th-this place is twice the size of my own dojo!"he said. "That copycat's been raking in my students! That's what he's been doing! Well,maybe if I beat him in single combat,maybe he'll teach me a few of his own tricks and I'll rake in as many students and cash as I can carry!"  
  
Dan raced around to the back to change into his karate duds. He was once again outfitted with his pink sleeveless tunic top and matching pants,black tank top shirt underneath,and matching black belt. This time however,he had a couple of minor changes made just for such an occasion.  
  
He outfitted blackcolored fighter's grip gloves on his hands and then brown foot guard stirrups over his feet.  
  
"Okay then!"said Dan as he pounded his gloved fists together. "It's time to kick some carcass-DAN STYLE!"  
  
After placing his duffle bag behind a couple of trash bags,Dan then hoisted himself up and over the wall.  
  
Landing in soft grass,Dan then ran across the yard which had all sorts of excersise and training equipment in it.  
  
Dan then saw the front door that was partly opened. He also heard voices inside. "AH-HAH!"shouted Dan. "HE MUST BE IN THERE RIGHT NOW,TEACHING HIS OWN- 'STYLE' TO HIS STUDENTS! WELL,I'LL SHOW'EM WHO'S THE REAL MASTER-RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Suddenly,just before Dan could then proceed to the door,he heard some heavy gunfire. "BRATT-BRATT!" It was the sound of uzzis. "HEY-WHAT?"shouted Dan.  
  
The red wooden door burst completely open and out ran four heavily armed gunmen. They were all dressed in balck trenchcoats and hats and were carrying an unconscious man with them who was bound and gagged.  
  
"HEY!"said Dan. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The gunmen all turned to see who was shouting. One of them then said:"Smoke'im!" One of the thugs turned his uzzi on Dan and fired,but just as he did,Dan then sommersaulted backwards and hid behind a pile of training dummies for cover.  
  
"Forget him!"said the thug leader. "We got Sakazaki's old man---let's beat it before the cops show up!" The group of gunmen then left the area and went down a pathway ramp that led to the front gates that were both open. They then got into their four doored black sedan with their hostage and took off into the city streets.  
  
Dan then got back up and looked around. "What the hell was that all about?"said Dan. "Well whatever it was-it's over-and my important aim now is to battle Ryo! Onward to victory!"  
  
Dan then walked inside and found a sinlge hallway made up of stone,wood and plaster from the walls,ceiling and floor. Dan proceeded across the wooden floor and made his way across a giant pair of blue doors.  
  
On the doors was the symbol of a dragon and the word:"KYOKUGENRYU!" in Japanese. "Hunh!"replied Dan scowling. "He just has to rub it in all around this place don't he?"  
  
Without another thought Dan then shoved his foot into the doors and knocked them open. But before he could shout something like:"OSHAA! Or:"DAN HIBIKI IS HERE!" He found the room he was in was suprisingly empty.  
  
He found himself in a large and wide sprawling practice and teachings room with a large,wide blue mat spread across the floor,this was where the lessons were held.  
  
On the other side of the room were pictures on the walls along with trophy cases of sorts. One case had several trophies in them,some were from past martial arts tournaments,but one a large gold double-handled cup shape one stood among them the most.  
  
It said:"GRAND CHAMPION OF THE KING OF FIGHTERS 1978:RYO SAKAZAKI. Another case contained a strange red porcelian mask of some sort,with a long pointed,a thick bushy mastache and goatte and yellow tinted eyes. It said on the plaque:"TENGU MASK OF THE LEGENDARY MR.KARATE!" 1968-1978,R.I.P.  
  
Dan went up to look at them. There was pictures of several people,some were of a brown haired japanese man dressed in a white gi in a fighting pose and his family members,his wife,his daughter,his disciple,and most of all a photo of a man that finally caught Dan's eye.  
  
A photo of a man dressed in a bright orange gi with dark blonde and spiky hair with a handsomely strong face. Below the picture was the name:RYO SAKAZAKI across it.  
  
"Sooo.."said Dan. "This is the guy huh? Hmmmm." Dan took a closer look at the picture of Ryo. "Ya know if I didn't know better,I'd swear this was Ryu Hoshi's cousin or someone closely resembling him. Well.it doesn't matter who or what he is anyway. I'm here to fight him!" Before going up to the nearest door,Dan took one last look at the strange red tengu mask on the wall.  
  
"Mr.Karate.?"said Dan scratching his head. "Pardon me for asking the obvious but.what the heck kind of name is that? In fact,something about it reminds me of..someone. No-can't think about that now! I've got a destiny to fullfill and a legacy to create!"  
  
Dan went up to the side doors and opened them,but what he found next was quite disturbing. He found what appeared to be a living room,but what had happened,changed it's appearance quite discouragingly.  
  
There were bullet holes all over the walls that tore into the green and white wallpaper,smashed picture frames and mirrors. Some of the furniture pieces were turned upside down and torn up as well,and lastly..there was blood smeared acrosss the fine brown carpet.  
  
Dan looked up ahead at where the blood trail had lead. Laying hunched over a nearby countertop that led into the kitchen was a man dressed in a grey kimono. He had a bald head and his back was turned to Dan.  
  
Dan slowly crept towards the slumped man. "H-hey..mister.you okay?"he asked. But once Dan touched his shoulder,the man suddenly fell backwards and lay sprawled across the floor,a white slim cord telephone receiver was still clutched in his hand and the cord was stretched from the receiver to the box unit on the wall. The man also had a pair of oval spectacled on his face and had a few distinguished wrinkles as well.  
  
Looking closely,one could see that his kimono tunic was ripped through with several bullet holes and stained red blood was seeping through from them. "GASP!"replied Dan sharply.  
  
Dan then looked back at where the blood trail was,he figured that the man was probably shot in the chest a few times,then the man fell to the floor and gathered what strength he could to try to get to the telephone to call the police,but he only managed to make it to the phone and died.  
  
"Who could've done such a.."said Dan and then he suddenly remembered. The four gunmen who he ran into outside-they must've done this! But why? And what happened,and who did they kidnap?  
  
"Robert?"said a voice behind him. "Eh..?"said Dan as he turned around. A young woman in her early twenties stood before Dan. She was of the same nationaility as he and had long brown hair done in a single long pigtial that hung down her back.  
  
Her slim and shapely body was bound in a pair of blue spandex top and matching tights and had on both a pair of red running shoes and a white gi shirt with a black belt around her waist also,and a white headband around her head.  
  
"Who?"said Dan. "Y-you're not Robert!"said Yuri. "Who are you? And what else happened out here and---¡" Yuri's sentence stopped short as she saw the dead body on the floor.  
  
"Oh no---Murisato!"she said. "Murisato?"said Dan looking down at the body. "He-he was our housekeeper."said Yuri. "Did you do this to him---and the living room-ANSWER!"  
  
"Hey-hey-hey-whoa!"said Dan holding up his hands. "I just got here sister! I just found him like this!"  
  
"Well even if you did---Ryo!"she called. "Someone else is here as well!" "Coming!"said a voice from the next hallway over. "You say Ryo?"said Dan. "Yeah,what of it?"said Yuri. "I'm uh-here to see him."said Dan. "Well here is."said Yuri.  
  
A well-built man entered the room,he wore a karate gi like Dan's except it was orange and also had a black shirt underneath and a matching black belt. He also had on black fighter's gloves on like Dan's,but was slightly different in design,and had on a pair of light brown wooden sandals on his feet as well,he also looked exactly the same as the picture Dan saw him in.  
  
Yuri then saw that there was something slightly similar to both men's costumes,but shook it off to focus on the task at hand.  
  
"R-Robert?"said Ryo. "No Ryo,it's not him."said Yuri. "I asked." "Hey,I don't know who this Robert guy is---but I can tell you who I am."said Dan. Thrusting out his right arm and flexing it,he shouted:"I AM DAN HIBIKI--- MASTER OF THE SAIKYO ART OF FIGHTING STYLE-THE STRONGEST STYLE ON EARTH! I HAVE COME FROM TOKYO JUST TO CHALLENGE YOU,RYO SAKAZAKI!"  
  
Both Ryo and Yuri just looked at Dan strangely and sweatdropped at the situation. "Boy-tough crowd here."said Dan. "Anyways I---¡" "MORISATO!"shouted Ryo,causing Dan to stumble and fall backwards from the sudden outburst. "What happened to him?"said Ryo. "Did you kill him?"  
  
"NO-NO!"said Dan waving his arms. "I just told your sis here that I didn't do anything I just found him that way!"  
  
"He told me himself bro!"said Yuri. "I don't know who he is-but he says he didn't kill him." "HAI-HAI-THAT'S RIGHT!"said Dan smiling. "Well.what happened here anyway?"said Ryo. "Why is the living room in shambles..and who or what killed Morisato?"  
  
Yuri suddenly saw something on a nearby stool."Look---a tape!" The two fighters ran over to it and picked it up. On it was the letters--- MR.B. "M-Mr.B?"said Yuri. "Mr.Oh no.not him.not Mr.Big again!"said Ryo. "Mr.Big?"said Ryo. "Who's he,a Dick Tracy reject?" Ryo and Yuri went over to the nearby VHS and TV set that was on their entertainment system shelf.  
  
"Hey uh guys do ya think uh.?"said Dan,but it looked like they were too busy looking at the tape to notice him. "Aw,never mind!"said Dan. "I'll wait till there done. Hey,where ya keep your drinks? No,never mind,I'll get it myself." Dan then went over to the fridge.  
  
Ryo then switched on the set and VCR and placed the tape in and played it. After a whole minute,an image was shown.  
  
It was the image of a bald headed man in his early forties with a black moustache and mirror shades on,as well as a fur collared coat.  
  
"It's him all right!"said Yuri. "The arch crime lord sleazball himself!" "We hadn't seen or heard anything on him since the KOF'96 contest!"said Ryo."When he teamed up with Geese and Krauser." Dan opened the fridge and found it heavily stashed with food and drink. "Boy---aren't we livin'large."said Dan annoyed. "Well,I shouldn't complain if I get a free drink and snack." Dan then went for a six pack of pepsi and a couple of friged hostess cup cakes.  
  
"Greetings once again to you,Ryo Sakazaki!"said Mr.Big. "By the time you and your other loved ones read this-your pop Takuma'll be long gone! As for the why's and where's of all this-just listen and learn. It's been quite a long time now between us ya know,from when you and ya pal Robert and the rest of the gang took me,my former boss Geese and the rest back in both the KOF '77 and '78,as well as tangling with ya's in the KOF'96. You think ya seen the last of me and my boys? Well,think again,cause I'm back from the city of Southtown and worse than ever!  
  
Now,if ya wanna ever see your pop again,follow this adress on this map that I'm gonna show ya!"  
  
An image of an intercity and state map came upon the screen,detailing and covering the area of Osaka,in and outside the city. The adress was as follows:Nanko port town line,at an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the town.  
  
"Only you are to come at once to this adress and when you arrive there,only then will you receive further instructions on what to do. Oh,and believe me Sakazaki,if you don't think my men can't handle someone even as experienced and powerful as your dad---WELL THINK AGAIN! Cause my boys have got two heavilly armed uzzi machine guns in each hand for this and no doubt got them all dead in his sights at this very moment as they bring him to me! So,as I said,come alone or your dad gets it-see you then-HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"  
  
The screen then went blank,Yuri was definitely worried full-tilt,Ryo looked as if he was about explode in a fury of anger,his fists clenched and his body slightly shaking.  
  
"Those.bastards!"said Ryo. "No matter what-I'll get my father back!" Dan then entered the fray,drinking a can of pepsi and eating a hostess chocolate cupcake. "Hey uh.guys,wassup right now?"said Dan. "What?!"said Ryo turning his head fiercly at Dan.  
  
Dan jumped slightly at Ryo's expression. "Whoa boy-calm yourself!" he then thought. "Don't look this guy intimidate you in any way!"  
  
"You're..still here?"said Yuri. "Well duh---what'dja expect me to do leave?"said Dan. "I came here to challenge Ryo Sakazaki and here I am."  
  
Ryo went up to Dan. "I don't know who the hell you are pal,"he said. "but in case you don't realize it,this is not a good time for such things! My father's just been kidnapped by some armed men!"  
  
"Uh..did you say armed men?"said Dan. "Yeah,you saw something?"said Yuri.  
  
"Well,as a matter of fact,"said Dan. "I did see four men in both coats and hats carry out some guy in a white gi just a few minutes ago."  
  
Both Yuri and Ryo fell down to the floor in pure anime fashion and then Ryo went up to Dan and grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAW FOUR MEN GO OUT JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO?" he roared. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"  
  
Dan slapped Ryo's hand off his black shirt. "HEY C'MON MAN!" he shouted. "How was I to know what they were doing? Besides that,when they saw me they tried to shoot at me with their guns!"  
  
"You still could've stopped'em!"said Ryo. Yuri came in between the two men. "Ryo,please stop already!"she said. "He says they were armed and I'm sure he couldn't have known either."  
  
"Hey thanks for the save,babe!"said Dan. "Don't flatter yourself pal."said Yuri. "I'm just trying to keep the peace,and don't calle me babe either-I as they all say got a boyfriend already!"  
  
"Some dude's get all the luck!"said Dan. "Just what are you here for anyway?"said Ryo. "Ain't it obvious?"said Dan. "I'm here to challenge you to a match,and learn some pointers about fighting style and running a dojo."  
  
"Well uh.that's pretty good to hear,but I'm afraid you've come at a seriously bad time."said Ryo. "Huh,what ya mean?"said Dan. "Haven't you heard a word what that slimbucket big said?"said Yuri. "Well I uh."said Dan.  
  
"Look Yuri,you fill in mr.pink here on what's going on while I grab a few things."said Ryo as he ran for his bedroom.  
  
After a whole minute,Yuri explained Dan up-to-speed. "Oh,I see.sorry kiddo."said Dan. "You're his kids of this Kyokugen technique huh?" "Very much so Mr.Hibiki."said Yuri. "Ryo,myself and our partner Robert Garcia are all disciples of his technique. And I gotta admit,you had me thinking you were my boyfriend Robert there for a second,you and him share a..unique hairstyle."  
  
Dan ran his fingers through his hair. "Hmmmm..he must have good taste in hairstyles.and women."  
  
Ryo came back with a grey dufflebag. "Okay then,"said Ryo. "I'm off to find Mr.Big's hideout! Before I do,I'm gonna write down the adresses Big gave me."  
  
"Mr.Big."said Dan. "That name sounds so." "70'sish?"said Yuri. "More like Live and let die."said Dan. "Where's he holed up-Harlem or New Orleans?" "Neither."said Yuri. "Some place here in Osaka,and of course as usual.a deserted warehouse." "Yup,we definitely need James Bond and his pal Felix Leighter for this."said Dan.  
  
"I wouldn't joke at a time like this if I were you,Dan."said Yuri. "That's not your dad who's been kidnapped."  
  
"I.don't have to worry about that at least."said Dan. "Huh?"said Yuri. "He's been dead for quite some time."said Dan. "Oh,I'm sorry to hear that."said Yuri. "S'okay,I'm carrying on his legacy of fighting techniques for him."said Dan.  
  
Ryo then turned to Yuri and Dan. "I've also got a plan sis."said Ryo. "Is Robert in town yet?" "Afraid not bro."said Yuri. "He hasn't finished the day-to-day business masters at Garcia Financial Clique,so he may not be back till this evening."  
  
"And we haven't got time to contact Terry Bogard and his pals or even King or Kasumi for that matter. Well,it looks it's just us for dear old dad." Said Ryo.  
  
"Hey wait a minute uh..?"said Dan. "What about you which I'm assuming is what you're going to ask?"said Ryo. "Ya took the words outta my mouth,but yeah."said Dan. "I came here for a fight and---¡"  
  
"well,you're gonna have to wait till then I'm afraid."said Ryo. "We've got a beloved father to rescue and times-a-wastin'!"said Ryo.  
  
"Wait a minute Ryo."said Yuri. "We might just need an extra hand here." "What do ya mean?"said Ryo. "What I mean is we may need a back-up plan or bait of sorts and this is a desperate situation ya know."said Yuri.  
  
Ryo looked at Dan and said:"Just how good a fighter are you?"said Ryo. "I came here to show you,but if you give me a chance I can show ya how great I am."said Dan. "Okay,okay."said Ryo. "Haven't got much choice right now. Yuri,you lock up all the doors,Dan you come with me to the garage."  
  
"Okay-dokey!"said Dan. "But I hope this all doesn't take long." "Neither do I."said Ryo. "This was supposed to be a day of reunion and relaxation when we returned to our ancestral home,should've stayed in Southtown U.S.A if we knew this was gonna happen!"  
  
Minutes later,the three were in a red 1998 pontiac,the automatic garage door opened and they took off on the road.  
  
"Hate to leave Morisato's dead body there like that."said Ryo. "Yeah,just think of the smell you're gonna get when you get home!"said Dan in the back seat. "Will you can it?"said Ryo annoyed. "Hey,you want my help on this or not blondie?"said Dan. "Ease up you guys!"said Yuri. "We need to focus on fighting the enemy,not each other."  
  
"Agreed."said Ryo. "But get this straight for right now Hibiki,"said Ryo. "you're here to follow orders,my orders till we get this done."  
  
"Yeah I getcha!"said Dan. "But I don't have to like it." "No one said you had to."said Ryo. "But just think about what that pain Big is putting us all through."  
  
"Well,point me in the right direction and I'll take him out easy!"said Dan clenching his fist.  
  
The Car sped off in the direction of one of the local port towns,there the enemy was waiting. Next CH.3:Old enemies are never counted out. 


	3. Ryo is faced with old enemies once again

Saikyokugenryu CH.3:Old enemies are never counted out!  
  
The trio of heroes drove across the northern part of Osha in one of it's port towns until they came across the destination they were headed.  
  
"There it is fellas."said Ryo. "The warehouse Big told us to meet him at." "Typical deserted one at that."said Dan. "Just like in the action movies." "Well this ain't no flick we're in Hibiki."said Ryo. "So here's what I want you and my sis to do. I'm gonna drop you both off outside of this warehouse,and the both of you can sneak on into the place while I go and meet who's waiting for me."  
  
"Which means if things go sour,then we can spring into action as a back-up plan."said Yuri. "Nice plan bro." "Yeah pretty good."said Dan. "But uh.what if they're expecting that sort of thing?" "No time to worry about that now."said Ryo. "We gotta act quickly."  
  
Both Dan and Yuri got out of the car,leaving Ryo to drive off towards his destination. Yuri then turned to Dan. "Whatever you do pal,whatever you think,do not try an'get fresh with me got it?"  
  
"Hey,hey.ease up areobics girl!"said Dan. "I'm here for some action as much as you are." "Well I just wanted to make some things clear. I'd also like to ask you why of all colors.but I'll get to that some other time. Now c'mon!"  
  
But just as Yuri took off Dan began asking her:"Hey,what were you going to ask on colors,what what?"  
  
While up ahead at the warehouse. Ryo drove up to the front doors and parked the car. When he got out,two armed men,the same ones Dan saw emerged from them.  
  
"You're here,good."said the thug on the left. "Come with us,Mr.Big's expecting you."said the thug on the left.  
  
Ryo placed the duffle bag over his left shoulder and followed the men inside. While outside,both Dan and Yuri made their way towards the building.  
  
"Look!"said Yuri pointing to the right side of the warehouse. "There's a side door ever there,maybe we can make our way into it and maybe surprise them."  
  
"I hope so."said Dan. "But I got a shaky feeling about this." The three men walked through the dust-ridden corridors of the building and finally another door was opened which led to a deserted and vast room which was where the factory assemblies were.  
  
Sitting in a leather swivel chair with a light shown down on him was none other than MR.BIG himself.  
  
"Big."said Ryo with a slight tone of anger. "Ryo,ryo,ryo."said Big smiling. ".it's been forever." "You shouldn't have done this,Big."said Ryo. "Or did our last three encounters tell you that much last time?"  
  
"I admit that maybe you and your Art of Fighting team pals maybe have been too much before me and my gang."said Big. "But this time,I got all the aces on you."  
  
Ryo then unzipped the duffle bag and showed Big what he had. It was filled with lots of japanese yin and american dollars.  
  
"Well that's quite nice."said Big. "But why show me?" "Isn't it obvious?"said Ryo. "A small-time sleaze like you is obviously hard-up for cash these days I'm sure,so you decided to kidnap my dad for a little old-fashioned extortion scheme right?"  
  
"Well uh.afraid to burst your bubble there Sakazaki,"said Big. "but that's not really what you and your dad are here for right now."  
  
"What?"said Ryo. "Then why?" "WHY YOU ASK SAKAZAKI?"spoke a booming speaker voice out of nowhere. "What th---¿"said Ryo. "Who said that?" "ANOTHER OBVIOUS QUESTION I'M SURE."said the voice.  
  
Emerging from the shadows was someone in a wheelchair. He had shoulder length black hair,pale white skin, and was dressed in some dark blue spanish dress suit. He was in a moterized wheelchair and had on both an oxygen mask and a built-in speaker system to his chest.  
  
Ryo didn't exactly recognize the man at first but then the cripple then said something else. "I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE OUR LAST MEETING AT GLASSDOWN HILL MR.SAKAZAKI."he said. "BUT I'M SURE IF THAT YOU THINK LONG AND HARD ENOUGH,YOU'LL REMEMBER ME."  
  
Ryo gasped and said:"WYLER! After all these years,you're back again?" "YES I AM AT THAT SAKAZAKI."said Wyler. "BUT AS YOU CAN SEE,I'M NOT QUITE THE MAN I WAS..NOT TILL AFTER WHAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ROBERT AND YURI DID TO ME BACK THERE!"  
  
"That's not true Wyler."said Ryo. "You did all that to yourself back there,after drinking that accursed elixer you and your own father synthesized."  
  
"I DRANK IT TRUE,BUT AFTER YOU DEFEATED ME,I NEARLY COLLAPSED INTO A FATAL COMA. MY MEDICAL SCIENCE AND FUNDS HAVE KEPT ME ALIVE SO FAR."  
  
"So.this isn't extertion?"said Ryo as he zipped up the bag. "Don't concern your own business funds Sakazaki,"said Big. "the man's getting to that." "IN THIS SENSE,"said Wyler. "THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF EXTERTION YOU PERCIEVE. THIS IS SOMETHING I REQUIRE THAT ONLY YOU AND YOUR ALLIES CAN SUPPLY,AS I WILL EXPLAIN."  
  
While back outside,both Dan and Yuri were about to enter the side door,when suddenly,the doors alrady burst open and they were both knocked to the floor.  
  
"I knew somebody'd try an'get in!"said a rather nasty voice. Looking up the pair saw an overweight looking man with long brown hair,a blue and black biker outfit with vest,headband,boots,grip gloves and leather pants. His rotund belly stuck like a sore thumb and he had a rather demented look in his eyes,as well as brandishing a crowbar.  
  
"Jack Turner!"said Yuri. "I shoulda known!" "You know this lard-butt?"said Dan. "Ryo,me and the others fought him back in the KOF'78 back in Southtown."said Yuri. "He used to be the leader of a gang of biker hoods called the Neo Black Cats!"  
  
"Nice to see ya remember me toots!"said Jack licking his chops. "Nice to see ya wearin'that spandex get-up I like,even though I think ya probably look better wearin'nothin'at all-HEH-HEH!"  
  
"Man,and she thinks I'm a pig?"thought Dan in disgust. Yuri sprang back to her feet. "Disgusting as ever I see!"she said. "Look Turner,you either let us through or you get a major ass-whupping Kyokugen style!"  
  
"Oooohhhh.I like a good spank from babies like you."said Jack as he walked towards her. "But when I through with ya,we can spend some quality time in a nice soft bed-HAHA!"  
  
"That does it,cream him girl!"said Dan. "Even I can't stand the sight of him!" "No sooner said than done!"said Yuri as she threw the first punch. But just as she did,her left fist collided with the crowbar Jack was carrying.  
  
"OUCH!"she cried as she drew her hand back in pain. "Luckily Mr.Big in there taught me a few things about using a hand-to-hand weapon." He said. "Ready for a second helping sweet-cheeks?"  
  
"BRING IT ON!"she said. "Man,this guy makes Birdie look civilized!"said Dan. "Somebody call me name?"said a thick british accent. "No it can't be---¡"said Dan turning around. There he saw the lurching street fighter tower over him. It was that british biker punk with an attitude and a thick head to boot---it was BIRDIE!  
  
"Well if it ain't the pink panther of karate,Dan Hibiki."said Birdie grinning. "How ya been pal?" "Man,looking at that Turner guy's drool lipped face was bad enough!"said Dan as he got into fighting stance. "Now I get twice the uglies around here!"  
  
"At least I got better taste in colors mate!"said Birdie. "You still wearin'them pink jammies? Hey,I hear that there's a gay bar for poofs like you round here,hahaha!"  
  
Dan growled fiercely at the remake. THAT DOES IT HAWK HEAD!"he shouted. "YOUR'E DEAD MEAT BIG TIME-YAHH-YAHHA!" Dan sprang into action doing his leaping scissor-kick that he always does when he starts a fight. Birdie just simply ducked down low as he did it causing Dan to crash into a fence.  
  
Yuri meanwhile,poured it on with her opponent as Turner swung his crowbar at Yuri. Yuri ducked,but as she did,Jack thrust out his right boot and jammed her in the abdomen. Yuri staggered back,as her air was knocked out of her.  
  
Jack then was about to attack her again,but before he could,Yuri racted back with a KOH-KEN attack.  
  
Yuri slammed the one-handed fireball attack right into the fat slob's face,blinding and injuring him at the same time.  
  
"AAAOOOWWW!" he cried. "YA STINKIN'SKANK I'LL!" Yuri then slammed him in the gut with a roundhouse kick and sent him flying to the floor. Dan meanwhile wasn't about to let Bird-brain get the better of him. Birdie charged at Dan doing his dashing head-butt attack,but as he did,Dan simply rolled under him and got back to his feet to counterattack.  
  
Birdie turned and was about to take out his switchblade,but before he could,Dan rushed at him and did a shadow-kyoruken attack and nailed the thug right in the chin,knocking him down to the ground.  
  
"Hey,it sounds like we got company out there!"said Big. "Uh-oh!"thought Ryo. "Man,I told Yuri and Dan to go in quiet as possible,what are they doing,they're gonna blow my cover!"  
  
"WELL MAKE SURE WE ARE NOT DISTURBED THEN MR.BIG!"said Wyler. Big turned to one of his men. "Vinnie,take some of the boys over to where that racket's going on and see to it that it's quiet."  
  
"Gotcha boss!"said the thug as he went off.  
  
"ANYWAYS MR.SAKAZAKI,"said Wyler. "AFTER YOU DEFEATED ME AND LEFT ME WITH THAT WENCH FRIEA,I HAD HER TAKE ME BACK TO MY LAIR. IN THE MONTHS AHEAD I PLOTTED BEHIND HER VERY BACK FOR A MEANS OF RECREATION-AND REVENGE! AFTER THE EXHAUST OF POWER,MY BODY HAS BEEN VEGETATING MORE AND MORE NOW I'M AFRAID. I HAVE BEEN LEFT IN THE STATE YOU NOW SEE BEFORE YOU."  
  
"B-but what of friea?"said Ryo. "Is she all right?" "NOTHING TO BE SO CONCERNED ABOUT!"said Wyler. "SHE IS AT MY ESTATE AS OF NOW,BUT SHE CAN HARDLY COMPLAIN NOW ABOUT ANYTHING-HEH-HEH."  
  
Ryo scowled in rage. "If you've hurt her in any--¡" "Hold your horses Ryo!"said Big. "I saw her myself,she's all right,physically anyway,so don't buck the trend okay?"  
  
"ANYWAYS,"said Wyler. "IT TOOK ME MANY MONTHS AND YEARS TO GET THIS FAR AND ASSEMBLE THE RIGHT CONTACTS,ASSISTANCE,AND PLANNING FOR THIS. I CALLED AND HIRED MR.BIG,AFTER THE HANDSOME PAYMENT I GAVE HIM,HE WAS MORE THAN HAPPY TO OBLIDGE,ESPECIALLY SINCE HE AND I HAVE SOMETHING VERY MUCH IN COMMON."  
  
"Yeah,guess who karate man?"said Big as he pointed to Ryo. "YOU ARE HERE TO CARRY AN OUT AN EXTRORDINARY ERRAND FOR ME SAKAZAKI."said Wyler.  
  
While back outside,Yuri and Dan were about to finsih theit enemies off when. "All right,nobody move!"shouted the first thug as he and two more men came in with branding uzzi pistols.  
  
"Aw maaannn!"groaned Dan. "Not this again!" "So it's himself again eh?"said the second thug. "Maybe this time we'll get a clean shot at ya!" "No wait!"said the first thug. "I got an idea,take them to the bosses. As for you two lugs,jack and Birdie,back to your posts-and if you can't do any better at keeping at intruders than this-you may as well be dead."  
  
"Hey we're going,we're going!"said Birdie. "Ya bloke's got lucky this time,but rest assured this ain't over yet! You an'me'll go at it again Danny-boy,haha!" "Yeah,this time you're in too deep!"said Jack. "Our bosses are major bad news for ya and your friends!"  
  
"Look just take us to where your boss is okay?"said Yuri. "If I have to look one minute more at Turner's slobbering fat face--¡"  
  
"Yeah,we're taking ya."said the third thug. "This way please."  
  
"YOU ARE TO TRAVEL TO CERTAIN PLACES I HAVE INSTRUCTED-AND YOU WILL COLLECT TISSUE SAMPLES OF FIGHTER KI'S AND STRENGTHS FROM CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS."said Wyler."WITH IT,I SHALL BE ABLE TO RE-CREATE A NEW BATCH OF ELIXER THAT WILL RESTORE MY HUMANITY AND MAKE ME THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE WORLD!"  
  
"NEVER!"said Ryo. "I'll never carry out your---¡" "Uh..ya may wanna rethink your words there Ryo."said Big pointing the other way. Both Yuri and Dan were escorted into the room by three armed men.  
  
"Yuri,Dan-what?"said Ryo. "Sorry bro."said Yuri. "We were taken by surprise." "Yeah we swear!"said Dan.  
  
"So."said Big. "Tryin'to get the drop on us eh?" "YOUR FATHER IS ALREADY A HOSTAGE AS OF NOW SAKAZAKI,WANT TO ADD ANY MORE TO THE LIST?"  
  
"All right already!"said Ryo. "I'll do as you say,just let my sister go!" "NO,"said Wyler. "I THINK NOW WE'LL KEEP HER AS AN EXTRA INSURANCE AS OF NOW. YOUR FRIEND ROBERT GARCIA THERE SHALL BE SET FREE."  
  
"Excuse me.?"said Dan. "Uh..he ain't Robert boss."said one of the men. "Birdie said his name was Dan and---¡" "I CARE NOT WHO HE REALLY IS!"said Wyler. "JUST THROW HIM BACK TO RYO THERE!" One of the thugs pushed Dan in the direction of Ryo. "Hey-no shovin'!"said Dan.  
  
"I don't believe this."said Yuri. "Wyler?" "NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN MISS SAKAZAKI."said Wyler. "I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY WITH YOUR FATHER-BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG ONE. TAKE HER AWAY!"  
  
One of the gunmen hit her in the back with his gun and then carried her away.  
  
"YURI-NO!"shouted Ryo as he was about to run at the thugs. "No Ryo-stop!"said Dan as he restrained him. These guys have got her dead to rights-you wanna make it worse?"  
  
Ryo was seething angrilly,he so wanted to take out Big and Wyler so badly he could taste it! "I'D LISTEN TO YOUR FRIEND THERE,SAKAZAKI!"said Wyler. "MR.BIG..!"  
  
The crime lord got up from his seat and showed Ryo a thick brown manila envelope.  
  
"Inside this envelope,you'll find instructions on what to do and where to go."said Big. "And we'll call you from time to time on your progress. You will also tell no one else about this meeting or what you're doing-or your family members will die. I hope that makes it clear enough?"  
  
"Yes.quite."said Ryo. "Good then."said Big. "Now if you'll excuse us,we have to return to our place of business and wait for your report. Vinnie get Jack and Birdie,we're leaving." "Right boss."said Vinnie as he went to get them.  
  
Before turning and leaving,Wyler spoke once again.  
  
"REMEMBER SAKAZAKI,NO TRICKS OF ANY KIND-OR YOUR FATHER AND SISTER SHALL DIE! PLAN AN OUTING OF YOUR OWN AND HOPEFULLY WE'LL GET THIS OVER WITH SOON ENOUGH."  
  
The evil scientist then activated his wheelchair's motor system and turned around to leave the area along with Big and the others.  
  
"Good luck boys,you'll need it."said Big.  
  
With Dan and Ryo alone,Dan scratched the back of his head. "Man,what was that all about?" he said."Who was the dried-up looking guy in the wheelchair?" Ryo said nothing,he lowered his head in rage and despair.  
  
Without a word,he turned and left for his car. "Hey,wait for me man!said Dan. Ryo swung his left around at Dan and fired a KOH-KEN fireball,but Dan simply jumped over it. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"he shouted.  
  
"You stay the hell away from me Hibiki!"Ryo said in anger. "This is pretty much your fault ya know!" "In what way?"said Dan. "If you had just stopped those gun goons sent by Mr.Big,we wouldn't be in this mess!" "Hey,I told you that those guys were armed to the teeth and I couldn't have known anyways!"  
  
Ryo suddenly let off for a second. "I-I guess he's right about that."he thought. "He has nothing to do with this,but I've got to see this through- no matter what."  
  
"Look I'm-I'm sorry okay."he said. "It's just that this is all been a harrowing experience for me and--¡"  
  
"Yeah I can see that now more than ever."said Dan. "Dirty rotten gangsters,and I thought Bison was lowdown. Look,you're gonna need help on this anyway."  
  
"Help?"said Ryo. "Yeah you and I are the only ones that know of this right now,and we can't tell anyone else right now. Maybe if we come up with a plan,we might beat them at their own game."  
  
"Well.all right."said Ryo. "Haven't got much choice right now." "Tell me about it."said Dan. "C'mon,we gotta head back and form a plan."said Ryo.  
  
"Right with ya."said Dan.  
  
The two fighters headed back to the pontiac and drove back off to the sakazaki family home and dojo,a dangerous and exciting adventure was about to begin for them both.  
  
CAN TWO GROWN MEN SHARE AN ADVENTURE AND FIGHTING STYLE WITH DRIVING EACH OTHER INSANE? FIND OUT IN CH.4:THE ODD COUPLE. HEY,I THOUGHT IT'D SUIT THEM FINE. 


	4. the odd couple Dan and Ryo style

Saikyokugenryu: Ch.4:THE ODD COUPLE!  
  
The Sakazaki ancestral home and osaka branch kyokugen dojo,Osaka Japan.  
  
Both Dan and Ryo and Dan had arrived back at the Sakazaki home and went to the study to plan out their first move.  
  
While Ryo sat down in front of his father's desk,Ryo himself sat down in a brown and white striped sofa and placed his feet on a matching stool.  
  
"Boy,you people sure do like to live large don't cha?"he said. "Hey,we live like anyone else ya know."said Ryo. "Happily and secure. We just have a rather..booming business,I'm surprised you never really heard of us."  
  
"So I've been busy with seeking revenge against Sagat and the World Warrior tournaments."said Dan. "And what I wanted to do was to challenge you and learn some pointers on how to run a dojo,but thanks to your.freaky enemies back there,that's kinda outta the question huh?"  
  
"Afraid so."said Ryo as he opened the envelope and emptied it's contents out onto the desk.  
  
"Forgive me for being fussy,"said Ryo. "but it'd be a lot more helpful if you did something other than sit around right now."  
  
"Hey,I'm just waiting for the call to action pal."said Dan as he leaned back with his arms behind his head and relaxed. "You're doing the detective work right?"  
  
Ryo grumbled. "All right then."he said. "But if I need you to look up something,you snap to it and come here got it?"  
  
"I gotcha cap'n."said Dan in a Mr.Scott mock-up voice. Ryo then looked over the enclosed papers and instructions that Wyler and his men gave him. There was a map of not one but three cities,one was tokyo Japan,one of Metro City,and was of Southtownboth located in the U.S.A.  
  
There was also pictures of various fighters. Some were of the following,Gill,Wolfgang Krauser,Adon,and even Mike Haggar.  
  
Next to the photos was another enclosed letter and a small plastic bag containing a surrenge needle.  
  
Ryo then opened the letter. It read this.  
  
"IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT I SHALL TELL YOU IN COMPREHENSIVE DETAIL.  
  
YOU WILL TAKE THE PHOTOS OF ALL THE FOLLOWING FIGHTERS AND THE SURRENGE AND GO TO WHEREVER THE FIGHTERS MAY BE. ONCE YOU FIND THE CHOSEN FIGHTERS YOU SHALL THEN TAKE THE SURRENGE AND PIERCE THE FIGHTER WITH THE NEEDLE,TAKING A BLOOD SAMPLE FROM THEM.  
  
IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY THIS IS NECESSARY,ALL YOU NEED KNOW THIS IS,RYO SAKAZAKI.  
  
I HAVE YOUR BELOVED FATHER HELD CAPTIVE AND YOU SHALL FOLLOW THESE ORDERS ACCORDINGLY,OR HE SHALL DIE.  
  
YOU ALSO HAVE A WEEK TO COMPLY AND DO THIS. WHEN YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE TASK,YOU SHALL CONTACT ME AT THIS SECRET NUMBER.1-800-WYLER.  
  
AND DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE OF THIS,OR YOUR FATHER SHALL DIE AT ONCE,AND DO NOT USE THE NUMBER TILL AFTER YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE TASK.  
  
DREADFULLY YOURS,DR.WYLER.  
  
Ryo crumpled the note in his hand,anger began to fill his spirit,but he had to remind himself that he and Dan had to carry out Wyler's evil plan,they had no choice in the matter.  
  
"Okay.Dan?"said Ryo. Dan shot up from the sofa and went over to the desk. "Whassup?"he asked. Ryo handed Dan some of the photos. "Recognize some of these guys first off?" Dan looked at some of the photos. "You bet I do!"he said. "The first guy with the Muay Thai style headband and freaky looking red flattop is known as Adon,Muay Thai master of Thailand,and once pupil of Sagat. I fought him once before I went to fight Sagat."  
  
Dan then went over to to the second photo. "This next guy I've only heard little about,he's known only as.Gill. He's some sort of mysterious super-powered millionare industrailist and socialite who held the last World Warrior tournament back in'97.  
  
And this guy with the mustache is Mike Haggar,former wrestler and street fighter now mayor of Metro City,the guy's a legend!" "And as for that other guy with the mustache.and freaky purple hair?"said Dan. Ryo took the photo from him. "I can answer that."he said. "That's Wolfgang Krauser. World-renowned fighter and the Earl of Stroheim,he held the King of Fighters '93 tournament and was last seen in the King of Fighters '96 tournament with both Geese Howard and that same blad guy you saw..Mr.Big."  
  
"Huh."said Dan looking at the photo. "Guy's wardrobe and looks are even more whacked than Bison or Gill."  
  
"Nice to see that you know even more about most of them than me."said Ryo."Cause they're the guys we're gonna have to see right away."  
  
"Huh,what?"said Dan surprised. "But why?" Ryo handed Dan the note and then went off to his bedroom. Once there,he placed most of the money back in the hidden safe that was behind a picture of both him and Terry Bogard in action posing against each other.  
  
"WHAAAAATTT?!"shouted Dan who was still in the next room. "Hmm..sounds like he read it."said Ryo. "And it looks like he doesn't like it much either..not that I blame him..for once."  
  
Dan entered Ryo's room waving his arms about in protest. "WHADYA MEAN WE GOTTA GO ABOUT TOWN AND COLLECT BLOOD SAMPLES FOR THIS CRIPPLE CREEP?" he shouted in outrage.  
  
"That's.exactly what the creep wants us to do."said Ryo. "And whether either of us likes it or not..we gotta go to both to Tokyo and two places in America,Metro and at least one other place I'm at least more than familiar with..Southtown."  
  
"Well."said Dan. ".I've been itchin' for some travelling lately." "That's good to hear."said Ryo. "But remember,we're not here to sightsee on these places,but to collect blood samples of these..'chosen'fighters. So,pack whatever belongings ya have if any,cause we're headed to the first and most conveniant place..tokyo!"  
  
"No prob."said Dan. "I left it outside nearby." While Ryo went back to the garage,now changed into a set of different clothes of a black tank top,blue jeans and boots,Dan had gotten his duffle bag and changed back into the same clothes he was wearing earlier before he went to see the Sakazaki's.  
  
When Ryo saw what Dan was waering,he arched his eyebrow in a puzzled manner as if he was Mr.Spock. "First the pink,now this."he thought. "Either he's color blind or he's got a bizzare fashion color sense..well..so did dad with that goofy mask of his, so who am I to judge?"  
  
Ryo then revved up the engine this time on a new blue '95 corvette and they were off to their first destination.TOKYO.  
  
While back in Tokyo,Japan.  
  
The pair had arrived back in the suburban area outside the city and arrived back at Dan's Saikyo dojo. "Why do we have to stop here again?"said Ryo. "Hey,you brought along a change or two of clothes,I don't wanna be without one and I gotta make sure no one grabs my own stash of cash for this place."  
  
While Ryo waited in the car,Dan went to his bedroom and got out some extra clothes to stuff into his duffle bag and then got out the other half of the prize money he won and placed it all in a single brown suitcase.  
  
After that,he locked the doors,and went back off to the car.  
  
Suddenly,he saw two girls come straight to the car on a scooter moped. One had long brown straight hair and the other on the seat behind her had brown short hair with a white headband. Dan recognized her anywhere.  
  
"Sakura.?"said Dan. "What.?"  
  
Both girls got off the moped to meet Dan. "Thank goodness we found you Dan- san."said Kei,her friend. "Why,what's going on?"said Dan. "And these are.?"said Ryo.  
  
"Oh uh..Ryo."said Dan. "This is Sakura Kasugano.my trusted disciple and.." "HOW MANY FREAKIN'TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU HIBIKI?"Sakura shouted in a very big mouth anime style reaction. "I'M NOT YOUR DISCIPLE,NOR DO I WANT TO BE!"  
  
"OKAY,OKAY!"Dan shouted back.(Not in anime exaggeration style.) "YA DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" "YEESH!"thought Ryo in facefult. "What a set of lungs on that kid,and if I didn't know better,she and Sakura were.built the same way somehow."  
  
"Man,are you sure we have to do this Kei?"said Sakura. "Leaving someone to die at the hands at a gangster mob is as much a crime as the person who commits it!"she said. "No matter how much annoying they can be."  
  
"Oh gee thanks Kei."said Dan. "And that's the last time I help you get back your moped the next time a punk steals it!" "Okay,sorry."said Kei. "Look,we're gonna level with ya on this."  
  
FLASHBACK: Both Kei and Sakura were about to head to town to the local arcade when they saw a big black limo pull up on the street they were on.  
  
(This also takes place in those typical japanese suburaban type areas I like to see.-Nash. Makes you wonder if something else of anime is happening,like Ash training his pikachu or lain is experimenting with that big strange computer. Or someone is experimenting in lethal E.S.P like Tetsuo in AKIRA full-spray style.-Nash.) The limo then stops right beside the two girls and the passenger side window rolled down and a single hand came out carrying something. It was a photo of Dan.  
  
"Have you girls seen this.man?"spoke a cold raspy and sinister voice. The photo was that of Dan Hibiki himself. Sakura and her friend went momentarilly wide-eyed for a second. "Uh.n-no..we never saw that guy before."said Sakura. "Are you sure.?"said the man.  
  
"Uhmm-y-yes!"said Kei."We never saw him in our lives! Well,come along Sakura." The two girls got on their moped and took off again.  
  
BACK TO DAN AND THE OTHERS: "So,some big-time apes are looking for me huh?"said Dan scratching his chin. "Yeah!"said Sakura. "Lucky you.! By the way,who's the guy in the car?" "Oh this is Ryo Sakazaki and--¡"said Dan.  
  
"Ryu?"said Sakura cutting him off and heading over to the driver's side. But when she got a closer look at the dark-blonde haired man.  
  
"Y-you're not Ryu!"she said. "I know that."said Ryo."And did you mean as in Ryu Hoshi.?" "Yeah,you bet!"said Sakura. "He's a legend I want to grow up to be!" "Ya gotta grow up first ya mean Saky."said Dan jokingly.  
  
"HMMMN!"grunted Sakura angrilly. "Settle down Sakura."said Kei. "Don't push your luck either Dan. Remember,she can fling a fireball a lot farther then you." "Must you remind me-UGH!"said Dan.  
  
"As for Mr.Sakazaki here,there is quite a passing resemblance."said Kei. "Maybe,"said Sakura. "but you can't be a Ryu anyway."  
  
"Hey,I'll have you know I'm a famed star of martial arts and have my own school."said Ryo. "Yeah?"said Sakura. "Danny-boy here said the same thing to me. Ryu-san could take you on easy!" "C'mon Saky!"said Dan. "This is no time to start a fight,not around here anyway. One more thing,did you get a good look at the man in the limo?"  
  
Kei thought for a moment. "Well no.he was concealed in darkeness in the car. But.I do remember seeing a tattoo on his hand."  
  
"A tattoo?"said Dan. "Well what was it?" "I think it was a.a black spider of some sort. Like a..tarantula." Dan suddenly froze and dropped his suitcase. "T-TARANTULA?"he said.  
  
"Yeah."said Sakura. "Mean something to ya?" "I uh."said Dan as he picked up his suitcase. "Sorry girls,we really gotta go!"  
  
Dan jumped back into the car with Ryo.  
  
"What's wrong?"said Kei. Why are there mobsters looking for you?" "Sorry saky,but I can't say nothing right now! Floor it Ryo!"said Dan.  
  
"No sooner said than done!"said Ryo as he flipped into first gear. "Later girls-if any!" And the corvette took off in a gust of wind.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?"said Sakura. "I guess we'll never know at this point."said Kei. Dan and Ryo sped around the suburban area,trying to get back onto the freeway. "Man,I shoulda known coming back here would be a mistake!"  
  
"Mouthy little brat-case!"said Ryo. "What's her problem?" "Aaah.she's an idolizer and wannabe of the one who luckily won the great Street Fighters World Warrior tournament,ya know the one with the white p.j's and rambo rip-off around his head?" "Figures on fans."said Ryo. 'But anyways,who's this Tarantualla guy Dan? Is he a gangster you ripped off or something?" "Well..in a way..yes but--¡"said Dan. "I knew it!"said Ryo. "I'm covorting with a known felon!" "Hey I said but-as in trying to finish a sentence,okay?"said Dan. "This tarantula is a crime lord who held an underground tournament that I recently won and got a big helping of prize money! I shoulda known he wouldn't be happy with it! We just gotta get to wherever it is we're going and find--!"  
  
Suddenly.a black limo pulled up in front of the car,causing Ryo to slam on his brakes. "HEY!"said Ryo. "What's the big idea?"  
  
A pair of men dressed in dark suits and carrying uzzis came out at both sides. "Uh-oh!"said Dan. "Our boss Mr.Tarantula wishes to see you Hibiki!"said one of the two men.  
  
Out of the limo came a short and pudgy man. He was dressed in a black and red kimono,a bald head with evil japanese facial features,a red ruby ring on his right hand and both a black spider tatoo on his right,as well on the back of his head.  
  
He was the Yakuza leader Dan had recently defied.He was the TARANTULLA! "Tarantulla."said Dan. "Not now!" "Oh..so that's him."said Ryo sarcastically.  
  
"Nice to see you again..Mr.Hibiki."said Tarantuala. "Oh have we got something in store for you..oh do we ever-HEE-HEEHEEHEHEE!"  
  
Next Ch.5:GRUDGES AND DEBTS! 


	5. The duo are captured!

Saikyokugenryu Ch.5:Grudges and debts.  
  
Dan and Ryo were then taken to a local hotel area with a parking garage underneath. When they were driven and taken there,the Tarantualla had his men cover them while he conducted business upstairs. Both heroes sat in Ryo's car while the two men stood across from them near the limo with their guns.  
  
"So."said Ryo. "..ya mind telling me who exactly did you tick off there and what exactly did you do to get him this way?" Dan sighed in disgust. "All I did was enter an underground fighting contest to earn some extra cash." He said. "And this guy,Kensho Takeshi,better known to the criminal underworld as the Tarantuala,was hosting it. I defeated his reigning champion Bloodgut and won 1000 yin."  
  
"So now it looks like he's wanting to take the cash back?"said Ryo. "Yeah it looks that way."said Dan. "Man,are these crime bosses getting pettier every day or is it just me? Anyways,I'd also kinda like to hear your story on this fighting style Kyokugen was it?"  
  
"That's right."said Ryo. "Founded by my great grandfather many years ago,it's a family traditional sort of thing." "I see."said Dan. "Mine was just started but my father was a great fighter many years ago and-"  
  
Suddenly,the elevator doors were open and out stepped the wee man Dan and Ryo ran into earlier the Tarantuala. He then approached them.  
  
"Hibiki,Mr.Sakazaki."he said grinning. "You are both to come with my men and myself at once."  
  
The two gunmen motioned for them to get out of the car and to follow them to the elevator. Once inside they all went up to the very topfloor and went inside a room marked 705. Once inside,both Dan and Ryo were seated in two brown plush chairs whilst Tarantuala sat in his own near a round wooden table affixed to the floor,it had a set of sake and iced tea on it.  
  
"Now my dear Hibiki."said Tarantuala as he took a glass of iced tea and sipped from it. "Do you know the reason why you're brought here?"  
  
"Uhmm.lemee guess.."said Dan. "Is it to..take back the money I so rightfully earned?"  
  
"Well that..and the fact that I wish to have a simple rematch on your fighting strengths is all."  
  
"A rematch?"said Dan. "But I won fair square and all that in your tournament and." "That you did."said Tarantuala. "And it's obvious by the looks of that..'dojo' you built back there in the suburban area of Tokyo that you've used half of the yin I gave you no doubt. All I wish to do is see how better your fighting skills have got since last time.  
  
Oh sure,you defeated my champion back there,but in my opinion I think you were just lucky last time."  
  
"LUCKY?!"shouted Dan in outrage. "SIT DOWN!"said one of the thugs with his gun on him. "Man,keep it cool Dan."thought Ryo sweatdropping. "These guys have us in their sights!"  
  
"Now now don't get so excited."said Tarantula. "What I want is another demonstration of your..saikyo as call it. And you will do so.as Marlon Brando once quoted an offer you can't refuse."  
  
"Oh great."said Dan. "..do or die huh?" "More than that."said Tarantuala. "I also got a photo of someone close to you." Tarantuala handed Dan a photo of a strange looking man he knew. He was green skinned with orange shaggy hair.  
  
"B-Blanka?"said Dan. "You got him captured?" "Indeed we do."said Tarantuala. "We spotted him outside of Tokyo just a few days ago,said he was coming to see you. He put quite a fight,but nothing a few stun darts couldn't do."  
  
"You stinkin---what do you want me to do anyway?"said Dan. "Ahhh..glad you aked finally."said Tarantula."This hotel we're in.the sunny Sakaza is owned by me.we will stage a fight in the downstairs ballroom locked out and sealed from no one to disturb while you..and your companion there fight it out with some certain fighters I have handpicked."  
  
"Me?"said Ryo. "But--¡" "SILENCE!"said Tarantuala. "You came with Dan Hibiki on this one-and you shall do as he does,it may be the only way to save your life! Now,I want both of you to change into whatever fighting duds you have brought with you in your dufflebags and then come with us back downstairs to the ground level and ballroom where you shall face off against my group of warriors. And you will both do so at once or suffer the grave consequences!"  
  
Minutes later,both warriors were changing into their karate gi's. "Man,I can't believe this!"said Ryo. "Neither can I!"said Dan. "That's the first and last time I ever do anything under that scumbag king!" "Well,we can't hang about here playing this guy's games,we've gotta do something when we get to that ballroom for the fight!"  
  
"I hear ya."said Dan."But how and what?" "We'll decide that when we get there,I promise you that."said Ryo as he tied his balck belt around his tunic,as did Dan.  
  
They then heard a voice through the door. "Hey,you guy's ready yet or what?" it was one of Tarantualla's thugs. "Yeah,hold your water,we're coming!"said Dan. "Shall we..?" "Might as well."said Ryo.  
  
The two fighters were escorted downstairs by Tarantuala's goons downstairs by way of the stairway and then they came across a door that was marked BALLROOM SIDE ENTRANCE. One of the goons opened and both Dan and Ryo walked inside.  
  
There,they found a vast and sprawling ball room with a wide and large padded mat that was covered over the floor. The walls were painted with gold and white trim and a crystal clear chandilier hung from the pastel gold ceiling.  
  
All of the wooden and metal chairs were neatly folded and stowed away on the far right side of the room and both the Tarantualla and his goons stood before Dan and Ryo in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Shall we have this.dance? Hahaha!"cackled the mobster. "Oh great."groaned Dan. "..he does puns too,how Saturday morning." "This guy maked Mr.Big look like Boss Tweed of the taminy ring."thought Ryo. "This guy redefines lowlife tackiness."  
  
"Now,"said Tarantualla. "We will begin with a little and then a whole lot of one-on-one in this homemade ring setting. We've placed this padded mat covering on the floor so no one will truly get hurt,at least not by falling or slipping that is..hee-hee!  
  
The two of you shall face off against a group of fighters I have handpicked just for such an occasion. Now,as I snap my fingers,they shall enter."  
  
Tarantualla snapped his fingers and the entrance doors from the patio and pool opened. And out came 5 warriors of martail arts techniques.  
  
One was Balrog,the american heavyweight boxing champion from Las Vegas,and former executive of Shadaloo. The second one was Adon,Muay-thai fighter and former pupil of Sagat. The third was Eiji Kisaragi,ninja assassin who it seems has finally shown up after the KOF'95 tournament. The fourth was Jin-fuha,martial arts master. And the fifth in the middle was Urien,brother of Gill.  
  
"Omigosh!"thought Dan. "Adon,Balrog,even that Urien guy! I can't believe this!" "Eiji and Jin Fuha together at last huh?"thought Ryo. "Well,at least that's one thing I don't have to worry about now that he found the ninja he was looking for,but.what does Tarantualla have on them?"  
  
"I hired each of these men for this simple task of fighting you both."said Tarantulla. "And they are the best I have seen thus far. So,whoever goes first shall fight and defeat your opponent. If you both win,you and your friend Blanka will be free.  
  
But if you are both defeated by these men..well,I guess it's been nice knowing you,and yes Hibiki,I will get the rest of my money back and get it off your little dojo back there. That is,if you win. So.without further more ado,let's get ready to tumble! First fighter.Balrog!"  
  
The black boxer stepped up to the ring and pounded his fists together.  
  
"Who's this guy?"said Ryo. "Micky Roger's brother or Michael Max's cousin?" "Neither."said Dan. "He's Balrog-big bad and nasty as they come! I fought him once when I caught him and Shadaloo's boys selling drugs around my neighborhood back in Hong Kong once."  
  
"Yeah,and it's hight time for some payback pinky-boy!"said Balrog sneering. "And I choose you to fight me at that!" "Very well."said Tarantualla. "Match one,Dan VS Balrog!"  
  
"Well uh..good luck Dan."said Ryo. "Thanks,but I don't rely on luck,just my experience and power of the Saikyo."said Dan. "All right then."said the thug referee. "Step up to the ring." Both men faced each other.  
  
"ROUND ONE-BEGIN!" Next Ch.6. DAN VS BALROG! 


	6. Dan VS Balrog

Saikyokugenryu Ch.6:FACE-OFF!  
  
The match began as Balrog did one of his famed dash punches at Dan. Dan however managed to duck and do a kyoruken uppercut on the big gorilla's jaw- HARD!  
  
Balrog staggered back from the blow,and Dan simply grinned at the sight of landing the first punch,but as soon as he discovered,it wasn't nearly enough to take him down.  
  
Balrog came back at Dan with a dash upper that sent him flying into the ring ropes. "HEY!"shouted Dan. "Man,what gives here,I took you out last time with my super-Koryuken!" Balrog laughed. "That was before,"he said. "but I've made myself a lot stronger than the last time. So..you wanna take me out,then ya got hit harder! Kinda like this!"  
  
Balrog charged at Dan again with another flying hook,luckily Dan ducked it and dove to the floor. Then he rolled across it and came back up in defensive position. "Guess I'll have to put a little elbow grease into it then."he said.  
  
Balrog turned to Dan and began to do turn punches at him. Dan kept on the defense as he dodged and blocked each one. After the last punch,Dan went and threw a Gadouken at Balrog,but the boxer simply ducked it and did an upper head-butt,decking Dan in the face!  
  
"UUNNNNGHHH!" went Dan as he fell to the floor from the blow. "Oh man!"thought Ryo. "This guy plays for keeps!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAAA!"laughed Balrog sadistically. "You think you so tough pinky? You play with da big boys-you get creamed!"  
  
Balrog then began to place his boot down on his chest. "No,ya don't!"said Dan as he caught his boot and lifted it upward. "I've bested Sagat and Shadaloo,and I can beat you as well tough guy!"  
  
Dan shoved Balrog off of him,nearly cauing the boxer to loose his footing. Dan then sprung back to his feet and then did his Ku-Kakyuku-kick at the ape. Balrog was hit head-on in the chest by his kicks.  
  
It was then Balrog's turn to fall to the floor. "HA!"said Dan. "How ya like them apples?" Balrog rose back to his feet and snarled angrilly.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YA APPLES YOU PAIN-IN-THE-ASS!"he shouted. "CRAZY BUFFALLO!"  
  
Balrog then came at Dan and did his super-charged punch barrage at his enemy. Dan thankfully however managed to put up his arms in a good criss- cross manner. However,Balrog wasn't about to let up on Dan in any way shape or form as he continued to pour on the abuse and punched even harder,causing both of Dan's arms to ache and sting from the pain.  
  
Finally,Dan couldn't hold it any longer and both of his arms fell down from the pain,giving Balrog a free shot.  
  
"POOOWW!" Dan fell up against the ropes and Balrog continued to pummel him again as he punched him in the stomach,chest and face again and again.  
  
Dan,not wanting to be a punching bag for this lug lashed back as he ducked the last and did a rising knee shot right in the crotch! "OOGH!"replied Ryo as he saw what Dan had did. "Man,whatever happened to,no hitting below the belt.  
  
Balrog's eyes bulged out in pain and his teeth clenched fiercly in pain. "Y-Ya stinkin'--! Balrog began to speak in a high-pitched squeaky voice caused Danny caused his Mr.Winky some harm. "Man right in the--! Said one of Tarantulla's thugs. "Yes,we're aware of that!"said Tarantualla.  
  
Balrog began to stagger back from the pain. "Looks like you didn't toughen your baker's bread there Bally-HAHA!"laughed Dan. "Too bad,cause it's my turn!" SHIN-KORYUKEN!"  
  
Dan did a super-shadow version of his dragon punch and clocked Balrog once again in the chin,only this time he got him even harder than before.  
  
After the last punch,Dan sent Balrog flying into the ring poles,causing them to break apart and took the big ape down with them as he fell to the floor and was out cold. One of Tarantulla's thugs announced the victory. "Balrog is unable to battle,that makes Dan winner of the first match!"  
  
Dan did a thumbs-up pose and said "VICTOR!" And then walked out of the ring. "So what do ya think,Sakazaki?"said Dan.  
  
"A little.crude at first there."said Ryo."But you seem to get the job done."  
  
"Hey,Balrog there gives dirty-fighting a whole new meaning!'said Dan. "Is either jab or get jabbed with that guy. Just be grateful it wasn't you up there with me."  
  
"We'll see Hibiki."said Ryo. "But right now it's my turn,so why don't you rest up for a bit." "Don't mind if I do."said Dan as he went over to a nearby plush sofa and sat down in it. "Next fighter."said Tarantulla. "Ryo Sakazaki!"  
  
"Okay then."said Ryo. "My first opponent shall be-Jin Fu-ha." Jin looked at Eiji,who nodded for him to go. Jin smiled and walked up to the ring. Ryo got into the ring as well and faced Jin.  
  
Jin was a well-muscled fighter with scars on chest and back. He wore a pair of ocean blue pants with white tie belt around his waist,a sort of ninja hat cover on his head but no mask covering and a pair of blue grip gloves as well as white socks and wooden sandals that were tied around them.  
  
"I might've known I'd see you again after Glasshill Jin!"said Ryo. "And so you have,Sakazaki!"said Jin. "As you can see I have been reunited with my old master Eiji." "I..can see that."said Ryo. "But what I don't get is why you're alligned with him after that you swore to kill him." "Let's just say,after meeting and fighting him in battle,we were able to come to terms."said Jin. "And Mr.Tarantulla there took up our services for certain fees payable to us."  
  
"Still a thug as ever I see."said Ryo. "Just as well,you and your boss there have no inkling as to how much time you're costing me right now!"  
  
"Well,make time hero!"said Jin. "The last time you held back,but this time you will face me completely or die trying!" "We'll see-c'mon!"said Ryo.  
  
The fighters got into fighting stance and the match began. Jin made the first move as he did a roundhouse kick at Ryo. The Kyokugen merly ducked it and did a Tiger Roar uppercut into Jin's chin that sent him upward. Jin managed to get into balance and back-flipped back down to the floor on his feet.  
  
"HO-KO-KEN!"shouted Ryo as he threw his own one-handed fireball at Jin. However unlike Dan's it went a whole lot farther.  
  
"What th--?"said Dan. "I don't believe it,his goes a lot farther than mine! I'd better watch and learn something if any from this." Jin saw the projectile,but he was more than ready as he threw up his own hands and placed up a mystical shield from his hands,causing the fireball to bounce away from him.  
  
"YOW!"said Ryo as he ducked down from the ricoched fireball. "I forgot about his fireball deflector attack!"said Ryo. "Unless I can get him off-guard with a fireball attack,I'd better not do that again."  
  
The two titans then ran at each other and traded off a series of punches and kicks. (Think of it as Tien and Yaumcha battling it out in the original Dragonball-I repeat the original.-Nash.) Finally,Jin did a spinning-clothesline attack that got Ryo right in the cheek.  
  
Ryo fell down on one of his knees from the blow. Jin managed to get the upper-hand on Ryo and then struck a blow to his head while he was down,something he liked to do opponents.  
  
"Hey-no fair man!"said Dan as he shot up from his chair. "Remember the rules Hibiki."said Tarantulla. "There are no rules-HAHAHHA!" "Maannnnnn!"said Dan annoyed. "If we ever get outta this alive,I'm gonna shove that bald-little turd and shove him up an elephant's butt!"  
  
Ryo was down but not out,he managed to roll away from Jin and got back into the fight. Ryo then did his flying scissor kick at Jin,but the warrior dodged it and chopped him in the back. Ryo stumbled forward and ran into one of the ring poles.  
  
Jin then did a roundhouse handstand kick and got Ryo in the back,causing him to tumble again into the pole.  
  
"THAT DOES IT!"thought Ryo. "I'm gonna take this up a notch!" Ryo then jumped up onto the pole and backflipped right over Jin. While Jin was momentarilly duped,Ryo threw another fireball at him,knocking him backwards. Ryo then jumped at Jin and did a single scissor kick on him and then chopped him right in the shoulder.  
  
Jin fell on both knees as he tried to gather what strength he had left and overcome the blows of pain.  
  
"You're out Jinny-sayonara!"said Ryo. "HOOO-KOOOO-KEEENN!" Ryo then charged up his maxximum fireball and this time with both hands threw a gigantic orange fireball of ki energy right at Jin.  
  
The would-be ninja was knocked right out of the ring by the fireball and skidded across the floor. He like Balrog,was down for the count.  
  
"U-UNREAL!"said Dan. "That freakin'fireball was humungous!" "So."thought Eiji. "Your Kyokugen is as powerful as ever eh Sakazaki? Well,we'll just see how well you go up against me when the time comes."  
  
"Ryo Sakazaki is the winner of this match."said one of the guards. "No offense boss,but these two fighters are obviously more skilled then we thought,you sure you wanna go through with this?"  
  
"I've just been warming Dan and his companion up a bit that's all."said the crime boss. "Just wait till they go up against that Urien fellow-haha.."  
  
Ryo stepped out of ring and walked over to Dan. "As you can see,Kyokugenryu is unstoppable."he said. Dan fumed at the comment. "Yeah,well I'll show ya how good my Saikyoryuu is in the next match!"  
  
Dan then went up to the ring. "My next opponent shall be-ADON!" Adon grinned and cracked his knuckles as he went up to the ring.  
  
"Nice to see you again Danny-NOT!"said Adon. "Yeah cut the wisecracks,Adon."said Dan. "In case you haven't heard,I beat your former master to a pulp." "Big deal!"said Adon. "He was useless to begin with after Ryu beat him in the World Warrior tournament back in Thailand! True,he beat me as well,but I've a Muay Thai style that even you won't overcome Hibiki."  
  
"So you say carrot-top."said Dan. "Bring it on then!" The two fighters got into fighting stance for the next match to begin. "BEGIN!"said one of the thugs.  
  
Dan did the first move by throwing a Shinku-Gadouken at Adon. But just as he did it,Adon jumped over it and came down at Dan with one of his Jaguar Ax-kick moves,literally getting him in the shoulder.  
  
"UUGHH!"went Dan as he fell backwards from the blow. "Who's that guy Dan fighting think he is-Joe Higashi?"thought Ryo. "The resemblance is uncanny,as is that move he just did."  
  
Dan arose from the floor and vowed not to let the slime that was Adon do that again. Adon then came at Dan with a few thrust punches,but the saikyo managed to dodge a few of them and then caught the last punch by the wrist.  
  
Adon was startled at first by Dan's speed but didn't expect him to do something else next. Dan then pulled Adon with all his force and threw him in a basic over the shoulder throw! Adon flew over Dan and across the ring,but just as he did,the thai managed to use some leverasge and land on his hands,therby doing a sommersault and landing safely back onto his feet.  
  
"Eh..?"said Dan. "HA!"said Adon. 'You'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat me!" "Okay."said Dan as he thrust into his scissor kick right at him. "OOF-OOOGH!"went Adon as he was hit in the chest and abdomen by his thrust kicks Then just as Dan got him off-guard he grabbed him by the arm by the neck and shoulder with his shoulder and threw him again to the floor-and this time he couldn't land any leverage.  
  
"UUNNF!"Adon was kissing white tarp floor this time. "Man!"said Ryo quietly. "I guess he is pretty good."  
  
Adon leapt back to his feet and did another attack,his revolving jaguar assault. The Muay Thai did a series of jaguar kicks at Dan.  
  
Dan saw what was coming and dodged it out of the way just as Adon's assault smashed right into another of the ring poles and splintered into a thousand pieces!  
  
Dan then ran and Adon and was about to strike him down,but before he could,Adon did a hard Jaguar Knee that knocked Dan to the floor again.  
  
"You are no match for the superior art of Muay Thai young pup!"he said. "That's what Sagat said,but I creamed'im and I'll cream you!"said Dan as he arose.  
  
"HA!"said Adon. "He was child's play,I am the true emperor of the skill! And I shall prove it!" Without another word Adon flipped backwards and jumped high into the air,he was about to do his Jaguar killer dive kick.  
  
Dan saw what was about to happen and he had an attack of his own ready. "YAHHH-JAGUAR!"shouted Adon as he dove with his foot sticking out.  
  
"KYORUKEN!"shouted Dan. He thrusted straight upward and decked Adon right in the cheek,knocking him out of the air. The thai crashed to the floor and Dan landed safely on his feet. "OSHAA!"shouted Dan as he did his usual arm flex pose.  
  
Dan had won this match. "Adon is down for the count,"said the thug. "Dan wins this match."  
  
"It just gets more interesting doesn't it?"said Tarantulla."Well,we'll just see if they can still hack it as the last two opponents face them."  
  
Dan stepped out of the ring and approached Ryo. "Not bad eh?"he said. "Well.I gotta admit I was skeptical,"said Ryo. "but at least you can defend yourself pretty well." "Hey,not just well I'm a master of the saikyo!"said Dan. "We'll discuss that later on okay?"said Ryo. "Right now,I gotta take care of another of our.sparring partners."  
  
Ryo got back into the ring and called his next opponent. "I choose Eiji!"he said.  
  
The ninja nodded and ran up to the ring. The ninja was dressed in a purple costume with mask and a red symbol on his back and wavy brown hair. The man was an old enemy of Ryo who he had fought back in both the KOF'78 and KOF'95.  
  
"We meet again at last Sakazaki."said Eiji. "I know it's been awhile." "I knew I'd see you again sooner or later Kisaragi."said Ryo."But I guess it's full circle time then." "Jin and I buried the hatchet not too long ago."said Eiji. "I began teaching him some more of my advanced moves,but you shattered his moment of glory before it began. Now,I shall rip the very flesh off of your body when I'm through!"  
  
The two got into fighting stance and awaited for the match to begin. "A ninja huh?"said Dan scratching his chin. "Looks like this guy's got a more interesting assortment of old foes than me."  
  
The thug announce to begin and the match started. Ryo made the first move as he threw a fireball at Eiji."Koh-ken!" Eiji counterattacked with his own projectile. "Kikou-Hou!" A long fireblast of energy cancelled out the incoming fireball.  
  
"I've improved my skills a lot more the last time we clashed."said Eiji. "So you say."said Ryo. "Your..disciple there thought the same and look where he is now. It'd be wise to surrender." "Not in my vocabulary Sakazaki!"said Eiji. "He was the warm-up for you,so you'd better be ready for the ultimate bout---starting now!"  
  
The ninja jumped at Ryo and the two began to mix it up. Both collided punches and kicks against each other. Eiji did a couple of high kicks,but Ryo blocked them off with his shoudler. Ryo thrusted a few punches and a few roundhouses,Eiji simply blocked them off. Ryo then did a leg-sweep,but the ninja simply jumped over it.  
  
The match poured on. Ryo went into his flying scissor kick,but just before he could collide with Eiji,he simply vanished. "Whu--?!"said Ryo. "Taken to teleport eh? Well it's not gonna work!"  
  
"Maybe not."said Eiji as he reappeared behind him."But this will!" Eiji threw a pair of daggers straight at Ryo.  
  
"No ya don't!"said Ryo as he threw another fireball,knocking them out of the way. Eiji then took out another pair of daggers and charged at Ryo.  
  
Ryo dodged the incoming attacks of his blades as Eiji swung and stabbed at him with them. Suddenly,Eiji got off a lucky shot and sliced him on the elbow. "AAH!"went Ryo as he gripped his elbow in pain. "A lot faster than before eh?"he thought.  
  
Eiji then jumped upward and came down at Ryo,diving for the kill with his daggers. Ryo dove for the floor and rolled away to safety. Eiji then came at Ryo again,but seeing that he had enough of the daggers,Ryo did a Tiger Roar uppercut and knocked Eiji backwards and into the ring ropes,literally dropping his weapons to the floor.  
  
Ryo then kicked away the daggers out of the ring and was ready to face Eiji again. "This time you're finished ninja!"said Ryo. The warrior then jumped into the air and was about to do a falling air chop right on him. But before he could,Eiji charged up and unleashed his Shadow Brigade Blast and blasted Ryo right in it's crossfire.  
  
"AAARRRRRGHHH!"hollered Ryo as his body was scorched in a burning heat of energy and then was thrown across the floor by it's impact.  
  
"HAHA!"laughed Eiji. "At last,the Kyokugen heir shall die at my hands!" "I'd never thought I'd do this but---!"said Dan as he ran up to the ring. "C'mon Ryo,tag my hand!" "Wha--?said Ryo.  
  
"Tarantualla said we can make this a tag-team match remember?"said Dan."Let me take over on this one!"said Dan.  
  
"I.no..Dan..sorry!"said Ryo. "What?"said Dan. "B-but this guy's got some killer moves that even you probably don't know about!"  
  
"Maybe."said Ryo. "But I've taken him before,and I know if I try hard enough,I'll take him again!" "You may try hard enough,Ryo!"said Eji. "But you'll die even harder!" "Then bring it on-you has been ninja!"said Ryo. Eiji seethed at the comment and jumped at him once again.  
  
But just as Eiji was directly in front of him,Ryo unleashed one of his most powerful attacks-The lightning punch move called:"ZANRETSU-KEN!"  
  
Eiji's entire chest and abdomen was bombarded by a super-fast series of punches,finally after the last punch,Ryo thrust his right fist deep into his gut and the evil ninja flew across the floor.  
  
"U-Unreal!"said Dan. "The only other fighter I saw do that with his fist was Gen,and he did lightning chop moves!"  
  
Eiji slowly and painfully got up,he felt he wasn't finished yet. But to Ryo he was full well finished,and he charged up his powerful fireball attack.  
  
"HO-KOH-KEN!"shouted Ryo as he thrust his hands forward and a giant orange colored fireball came flying at Eiji. And once it hit him,he was knocked right out of the ring and fkew across the floor,out cold along with the other four defeats.  
  
"Eiji is unable to battle!"said the thug."Ryo Sakazaki wins this match!" Ryo jumped down from the ring,exhausted. "Man,this guy's got moves even I'm not familiar with!"thought Dan. "A-a lightning punch? A shin fireball even bigger and more powerful than Ryu Hoshi's? If I'm gonna face this guy,I've got improve and create some new and stronger moves!"  
  
"You've both come a long way boys!"said Tarantualla. "But it's not over yet,you still have our pal Urien here to contend with."  
  
The tall and muscular man stepped forward and got into the ring. "I guess I'll take this guy then."said Dan. "But I promise you,this is gonna be over soon enough." "Careful Dan."said Ryo."I may not know who he is,but he looks pretty dangerous from where I'm standing." "Don't worry about it."said Dan as he stepped up to the ring. "If I can take out bullying lugs like Adon and Balrog,this guy should be cake."  
  
Urien smiled wickedly. "You know not what you deal with mortal fool!'he thought. "I may be the brother of Gill,but I am far greater the fighter than he will ever be!"  
  
"Last match eh?"said Tarantualla. "Well,this one we've saved especially for last. So..final match Dan VS Urien.BEGIN!"  
  
What suprises does this new fighter from SF3 have in store for our heroes? Find out in Ch.7:TITANIC TUMBLE! 


	7. DanRyo VS Urien

Saikyokugenryu CH.7-Urien!  
  
Note:in case anyone's wondering how I get these chapters in so fast on this site,the reason is simple. I merly wrote them at another site,the sf archives and decided to expand to other places and post them here,hope that clears it up.  
  
Dan faced off against the brother of Gill. He was a tall and muscualr man of might with light tan skin,white curly hair upon his head,some strange diamond-shaped symbol on his forehead and had on a strange white thong-like shorts.  
  
"Man!"thought Ryo. "Doesn't this guy ever wear clothes even in a fight?" "So."said Urien. ".you must be the little man in pink I keep hearing about." "Yeah you bet nature boy!"said Dan. "And I'm the one who's gonna beat ya seneless. So..let's rumble!"  
  
The two got into fighting stance as the thug in a black suit announced the start of the match. Dan made the first move by doing his scissor kick at Urien. But the superhuman simply dodged it and Dan crashed into one of the ring's ropes. "UGH---HEY!"replied Dan.  
  
"Hmmm.."thought Ryo. ".agile. That will make him a pretty fierce opponent. I just hope Dan makes it,we're running short of time." Dan sprang back to his fit and was pretty ticked. "You got lucky there,"he said. "but I won't miss ya this time---YAAAHH!"  
  
Dan jumped into the air and came down in front of Urien. Dan then began to thrust and lunge several punches and kicks at his opponent. Urien was hit several times in the abdomen and chest by his attack,but to Dan's surprise,he wasn't even fazed!"  
  
"Huh-what?"said Dan looking up. Urien simply brought down his right fist onto Dan's head! "KRAKK!" Dan fell to the floor and flat on his stomach,his senses spinning. "DAN!"said Ryo. One of Tarantualla's men began to count to ten to end the match. "1.2.3.4.." "C'mon Dan,get up!"said Ryo. "Ya can't let this guy beat us-I mean think about your friend Blanka!" The mention of his friend's name brought Dan back to his senses and Dan rolled back onto his feet ready to face his powerful foe again.  
  
"Ah good."said Urien. "..I was hoping for more of a challenge!" "I'll give ya a challenge!"said Dan. The saikyo went into a roll across the floor and ended up behind Urien. Before he knew what was going to happen,Dan did a roundhouse right into the back of his head!  
  
Urien was knocked forward by the impact. "Attaboy!"said Ryo. "Give'em something he won't expect!" Urien turned angrilly at Dan and swung at him with a fast and powerful punch. Dan simply ducked and went into his powerful Kyokugen-Dragon punch!  
  
"WHAM-POW-WHAM!"went Urien's jaw as Dan hit it several times. Urien staggered backwards from the blow. "YEAH!"said Dan. "SAIKYO RULES! Now ya half-nude exhibitor prepare to be-- !" Dan's entourage was cut short as Urien went and did an unexpected ki powered move.  
  
"METALLIC SPHERE!"shouted Urien as he threw a white blue fireball from his hands,literally hitting Dan in the chest.  
  
"UNNGHH!"went Dan as he was shocked in a blast of white and blue energy and fell to the floor.  
  
"Wow,he's got ki projectiles too eh?"said Ryo. "Man,what hit me?"thought Dan. "Ugh---ask a silly question!" Dan leapt back to his feet again,but just as he did,Urien rushed forward at him. "CHARIOT RUSH!"he shouted and slammed his shoulder into Dan's stomach at a fast and hard pace.  
  
Dan fell near the edge of the ring from the blow,he was nearly out. "HA HA!"said Urien. "You are of an inferior race whelp! You are not worthy of a match with me!"  
  
Ryo raced over to the ring and reached for Dan's hand. "C'mon Dan,tag me I'll take over!"he said. "Uhh.no,no!"said Dan. "I'm still-fighting!"  
  
"Damn it Dan!"said Ryo. "This is no time for fighter's pride when your life is at stake! Tell you what,you rest up and I'll try to soften him up a bit! But..please think about getting that creep Tarantulla!"  
  
"O-okay.."said Dan as he touched Ryo's palm and then pulled him out of the ring. "Oh..?"said Tarantuala. "A tag-match at last? Well,this is going to be quite interesting after all." Ryo placed Dan on a sofa and then jumped into the ring to face Urien. "Okay mr.Nude!"said Ryo. "Take on someone a little more your power!"  
  
"Gladly,"said Urien. "METALLIC SPHERE!" "HO-KEN!"said Ryo as he flew his 0wn fireball from his hands,shattering the sphere in a blast of energy.  
  
"Hmm.not bad."said Urien. "You ain't seen nothin'yet!"said Ryo. "I am the master of Kyokugen!" Ryo then sprang into his thrust scissor kick and flew at Urien. The man ducked down low at the last minute,but just as he came back up Ryo swung around with another thrust kick and got him right in the back.  
  
"UUNNH!" Urien was knocked forward and nearly lost his footing. "Beat that-HA!"said Ryo. Urien growled fiercly at his foe.  
  
"ORA-ORA!"said Ryo as he did his hand-beckon taunt at him. "CHARIOT RUSH!"said Urien as he charged at Ryo as he did Dan. But just as Urien came in close quarters,Ryo did his rapid-punch move,and hit Urien in the chest with fast-paced multiple punches from one hand.  
  
"UGH-UGH!"replied Urien. "What-is-he-doing?" The last punch ended with Ryo thrusted out in a hard-punch that sent Urien flying up against one of the ring poles!  
  
"Ah!"said Tarantuala. "He-he's even stronger than Dan was!" "Looks like we're in trouble huh boss?"said one of the thugs. "Quite dolt!"snapped the crime lord."Urien's not through yet!" Urien shook his head to regain his senses. "Got anything else Ury?"said Ryo. "Cause I'm ready for it!" Urien rushed at Ryo,swinging every punch and kick he could think of at the man.  
  
The kyokugen blocked and dodged almost every one on the defense. Urien then went into an overhead smash,but Ryo decked him with a Dragon roar punch uppercut,sending him backwards again.  
  
"Had enough yet?"said Ryo grinning cockilly. "NEVER!"snapped Urien.  
  
"Okay then.HO-KEN!"Ryo threw another fireball at him. Urien managed to whip out another of his own special attacks. "AEGIS REFELCTOR!" And the fireball bounced away from Urien through an invisible force field of some kind,and right back at Ryo!  
  
Ryo yelped in angony as the fiery projectile hit him right in the chest. "Man!"he said. "Didn't think my Ho-ken was really that..fiery.This guy obviously has more suprises than I thought,I've gotta come up with a better plan of attack.  
  
Ryo then decided to do his air chop move on the tyrant as he jumped up into the air and came downward with a judo chop!  
  
But to Ryo's dismay,Urien simply dodged out of the way again just as Ryo hit the floor with his chop,cracking the surface open.  
  
Looking up,the last thing Ryo saw was Urien coming down on him with his Voilence Knee Drop-RIGHT ON HIS HEAD!  
  
"WHAM!"Ryo went down to the floor and nearly lost conciousness. "That dirty stinkin--!"said Dan."Man,what a lowdown blow!"  
  
Ryo tried to get up,but the pain was too immense to gather himself. Dan ran up to the ring and stuck out his hand towards him.  
  
"TAG ME,TAG ME!"he shouted."I'm rested up,I'll take him!" Ryo managed enough strength to reach out and tap Dan's hand,just as Urien shoved the fallen fighter with his right foot out of the ring.  
  
Dan gently caught Ryo and placed him on the sofa in turn. "You've given me the rest I needed Sakazaki."he said.. "Just this once..thanks but..we're still not through yet."  
  
Dan then turned to Urien in anger. To Dan it was clear,that this man was no fighter,but just a common thug and bully,a wannabe for a being called Gill.  
  
Dan ran to the ring,bounced up onto the ropes and leapt right in front of Urien once more.  
  
"Back for another..spanking girly pink?"said Urien. "I'll show ya a spanking you ass!"said Dan.  
  
The warrior sprinted into action,but Urien was on the move as he was about to fire another Metallic Sphere.  
  
But before he knew it,Dan went into a defense roll and rolled right between his spread out legs and ended up right behind him.  
  
Dan then went into an even harder and fiercer Scissor kick,decking Urien right in the head. Urien turned to face Dan only to get punched and hammered in various parts of his head,face,neck and abdomen.  
  
Dan finally began to end it with a fierce jump kick,but before he could,Urien thrust out his hands and shouted:"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"  
  
Dan was knocked away by a powerful ball of lightning energy that Urien created. Dan fell on his back to the floor,surprised by the last minute move his foe made.  
  
"He just never stops does he?"said Dan. "HAHAHAHAHAAA!"laughed Tarantulla. "You see Hibiki? No one dares to defy the Tarantulla and lives. This time Dan Hibiki,you are sheer out of luck!"  
  
"No way am I done yet baldy!"said Dan as he leapt back to his feet."I always find a way to succeed!"  
  
"I just hope I can find a way right about now!" he thought. THE ACTION RAGES ON IN CH.8 AS BLANKA AND COMPANY TAKE THE STAND WITH DAN AND RYO AGAINST THE HORDES OF THE EVIL TARANTULLA! 


	8. Dan and Ryo get the upper hand!

Saikyokugenryu CH.8-STRIKE BACK!  
  
While Dan and Ryo continued their fight against the evil Urien,outside another conflict was about to take place.  
  
Both Sakura and her classmate Kei had finally arrived at the hotel just outside the city district of Tokyo. "This is where one of our pals said where that limo was headed."said Kei. "And look there it is!" The black Limisouine was parked in the side lot.  
  
"Alrighty!"said Sakura who was dressed now in her school-girl fighting outfit. "Now to see where the bad guys are!"  
  
After discovering that the front doors were locked because it said remodling for the month,the two girls walked around back to the pool area. Sure enough,they saw two biker dressed thugs both sitting and waiting under an umbrella table.  
  
One Sakura recognized was Birdie,sucking on a Michelob Dry and ruffling through a Playboy magazine. The other thug she didn't recognize had a gut as fat as E.Honda and was sharpening his switchblade on a sharpener stone.  
  
To their right resting on the base of the diving board was a green-skinned man-beast of some sort with wild orange hair. "Jimmy-Jimmy Blanka!"said Sakura."They've got'im trapped! So that's how they got Dan to come here!" "You.you know that thing in there?"said Kei. "He may be a monster,but he's still a friend of mine and Dan's."said Sakura. "He and I helped Dan when he ran into some Shadaloo drug-smugglers back around our neighborhood. He's pals with us anyway."  
  
"That may very well be Saky,"said Kei."But how do we get him out of there,especially with those two big ugly goons over there?"  
  
"I've got an idea,listen."said Sakura as she explained her plan to Kei.  
  
While back inside,the fight raged on. Dan ducked and rolled behind Urien just as he did a spin back-fist. Dan then came up to his back and did a sharp axe kick.  
  
Urien grunted and then swung around to summon another lightning attack. "NO YA DON'T!"said Dan. "SHINKUUU-GADOUKEN!"  
  
Urien's face was hit head-on by a full-spray attack of Hadou-ki energy. The impact was so great he was knocked right up a ring pole.  
  
"ALRIGHT!"said Dan triumphantly. "Now for the kill!" Dan jumped at his trapped opponent and unleashed his supreme punch and kick barrage attack. "ORAORAORAORAORA!" Dan shouted as he unleashed into Urien with a fury of punches,kicks and then some. Finally ending with a Dragon Punch! "OSHAA!"  
  
Urien rocketed into the air and fell back down to the earth with a loud thud. "He did it!"said Ryo. "Nooo."groaned Urien as he slowly and painfully got up. "Not.over yet!" "Oh I think it is!"said Ryo. "And I got the thing to finish you off!" Ryo crossed his arms together and then released a massive blue fireball at Urien. "HAOSHOHKEN!" Urien was knocked across the room and crashed right into a cabinet dresser,all crumbled to the floor.  
  
"Wha---wha---!"replied Dan who was speechless at Ryo's little fireball assault. "What?"said Ryo. "You never see a maxximum fireball attack?" Even Ryu Hoshi himself couldn't unleash a fireball that huge,Dan know knew that Ryo was one up on the fireball attack,and he had to find a way to come up with something better before it was too late.  
  
While outside,Kei came up and around the back of the table and chairs that Birdie and Jack were sitting in. There,she saw the keys to Blanka's cage. "If I can just get them quietly enough."she thought. Carefully and silently,she extended her hand towards the keys. What seemed for an enternity,she grabbed and clenched the key ring and carefully began to lift them up.  
  
And she would've gotten them too if there wasn't a slight rattle from what appeared to be a bottle opener on the end.  
  
"EH..?"said Birdie as he turned to see someone taking the keys. "AAAH!"screamed Kei as she began to turn and run.  
  
Birdie was unfortunately a lot faster than her and he grabbed her by the arms. "NO-LEMME GO!"she screamed. "Ya should'na done that pretty girl!"said Birdie grinning.  
  
"Hey-what'cha got there Bird?"said Jack coming towards them. "It's one a 'dem jap schoolgirl types."said Birdie. "An'a real cutie too." "Yeah how old is she anyway?"said Jack scratching his chin.  
  
"Not too young I hope."said Birdie. "Brit I may be,but Gary Glitter I ain't." "So much for that plan."thought Sakura who was looking from afar. "Now for the up and front!"  
  
Jack began to lift up her dress,when suddenly he felt a sharp and hard kick right in the head! Jack keeled over and fell to the ground. "Eh-what?"said Birdie. A fast and furious punch came right at him in the cheek. Birdie grunted and let loose of Kei.  
  
There,the heroic school girl warrior stood ready for action. "Kei!"she said. "Take the keys and rescue Blanka! I'll handle butt-ass ugly!" "Oh ya will eh?"said Birdie cracking his knuckles. "Mate,ya just got yerself into a world of hurt!"  
  
Back inside the ball room.  
  
"Okay Tarantulla!"said Dan. "We took your challenge and won!" "That's right!"said Ryo. "Now hand Dan back his money as promised."  
  
Tarantualla,who was actually petting a black tarantulla on his hand sat calmly and then laughed. "I'm afraid that's out of the question gentlemen."he said. "You won fairly I admit. But..I can't let either of you go alive. You see for me it's bad business to leave witnesses. But don't worry..Danny,I'll take good care of your little dojo in a more appropraite business manner. I'll make it into a nice little..whorehouse-HAHAHA!"  
  
"My life's work a brothel?"said Dan enraged. "You little skank I'll--!" The crime lord's men suddenly whipped out their guns at the two heroes. "You'll do nothing!"he said. "Except die!"  
  
While back outside,Sakura and Birdie battled it out. Sakura fell to the floor after being knocked down by one of his rushing head-butt. Birdie came at her and was about to do it again.  
  
Sakura then rolled out of the way,stuck out her foot and tripped him. "UUGHH-HEY!"he replied as he staggered and fell up against the deep end ladder.  
  
Kie fumbled with the keys and began to unlock the cage. Birdie charged at Sakura again,but the girl dodged away and came at him with a shadow uppercut.  
  
But just as she made the move,Birdie caught her by the wrist and then threw her over his shoulder. "UNNF!"she went.  
  
"C'mon Blanka!"said Kei as she shook him."Wake up!" "Mmmmmm.wow.wow?"replied the beast.  
  
"Yer finished now girly!"said the thug. "Feel my Birdie super-dash!" Sakura sprang back to her feet,and unleashed a super-attack of her own. "SHINKU-HAURUISSEN!"  
  
Birdie was hit right in the midsection by a super-spin kick,and after the last spin kick,he was knocked right into the swimming pool. "SPLASSH!" Sakura wiped her brow. "Made a big splash did he? HEE-HEE!"  
  
Jack sprang to his feet and saw what was going on. "Sooo."he said. "You little girlies think ya got the better of us thugs-for- hire eh? Well..nobody,an'I mean nobody gets the best of Jack Turner!"  
  
The biker brandished his switchblade and was about to attack when suddenly.. "GROWWL!" "Huh-what?"said Jack. Standing before them was the green skinned,orange-haired man beast of Brazil-BLANKA himself!  
  
"Alright-he's free!"said Sakura. "Naturally."said Kei.  
  
"Uh---uh---uuuhhh!" stuttered Jack in fear. He felt like he just peed his pants at the sight of the ferocious creature.  
  
Jack slowly began to backpedal away from the area. Blanka saw what he was about to do and sprang into a rolling attack. "NO-NO-GONNA DIE,GONNA DIE!"wailed Jack as he ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him,the look of terror plain on his face.  
  
"UNNF!"Jack was knocked right in the back and fell to the ground by Blanka's attack. "Yeah you go Jimmy!"said Sakura. Blanka sniffed the body of Jack Turner. He was alive but out cold. "Huh-fainted."said Blanka.  
  
"He's not your real prey Jimmy."said Sakura. "I think I know where we can find the real culprits!" Back inside,both Dan and Ryo dove for cover behind some folded tables and chairs just as the Tarantulla's men opened fire!  
  
"Man,I shoulda known he'd try a dirty lowdown stunt like that!"said Dan. "You know the old saying,"said Ryo. "there's no honor among theives,especially slime balls like him!"  
  
"We've gotta try an'draw their fire!"said Dan."But how?" Ryo then saw a nearby main power light switch. "Leave that to me!" Ryo jumped up and slammed his palm down on the switches and the lights in the entire room went out.  
  
"HEY!"shouted one of the thugs. "WHAT'S GOIN'ON?" "They must've cut the power to the lights!"said Tarantulla."Quick run back over to the doors and let some light in before they--!"  
  
But it was too late for his men to get a chance as both the Saikyo and Kyokugen ran into the darkeness and began picking off each and every one of the suited thugs at a time all in a swift and brutal manner.  
  
"HEY-WHA-UGHH!"went one thug as Dan did a scissor kick on him. Ryo decked one with a Tiger Flame punch sending him to the floor.  
  
"I see'em!"shouted a thug as he aimed his gun. Ryo then ducked as the thug fired and accidentally got another thug in the process.  
  
"ACK-SHINJU-YA BAKA!"replied the wounded thug. "OOP!"said Shinju. "YUGI DAT YOU?"  
  
"No,but this is Dan comin'at ya!"said Dan as he decked him with a Kyoruken punch. Suddenly,the doors to the patio burst open and out jumped Blanka himself!  
  
"YAAAHHH!"shouted one of the goons in terror. "THE MAN-BEAST WE CAPTURED! HE'S FREE!" "What?"said Tarantulla. "NO! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SEDATED AND LOCKED AWAY!" "Not anymore shorty!"said Kei as she and Sakura arrived in the room.  
  
"Hey,it's those two girls!"said Ryo. "Yeah,and for once I'm glad to see'em!" said Dan. "And Jimmy's always welcome!"  
  
Blanka leapt into the fray as he used his roller-attack on the remaning thugs and shocked them all with a reverse lightning shock attack.  
  
Now all of the Tarantulla's goons were as down and out as the hired fighters he used for Dan and Ryo. Ryo then went back to switch back on the lights and the dance floor was a mess with unconscious bodies and splintered wood everywhere.  
  
"Hey-what happened here anyway?"said Sakura. "A big brawl-out?" "You.could say that."said Ryo.  
  
Suddenly,the crime lord just scooped up the duffle-bag containg Dan's money and bolted out the door. "Hey-that creep's getting away!"said Kei. Blanka growled fiercly and was about to go after him. "No jim."said Dan holding him back. "This is my hunt!"  
  
Dan then went off after the little theif. "Do ya think Dan'll get him?"said Kei. "Well,one thing I gotta give Dan for once,is that he's persistant about a lot of things."said Sakura. "I'm beginning to think it's more than that myself."said Ryo. "He's resilient."  
  
Dan ran into the lobby where some of the cleaning ladies were doing some vaccuming on the carpet.  
  
"Alright Tarantulla!"said Dan. "You can't hide from me! So you either come on out or I'll tear your crummy hotel apart till I find you!"  
  
Suddenly,someone jumped down from a chandilier and came flying downward at Dan. "WHA-YAHH!"replied Dan as he looked up and dodged from what was coming at him.  
  
Hitting the floor with a thud and jumping back to his feet was Dan's nemesis once again. This time the Tarantulla was armed-with a long 12 foot katana sword!  
  
"This time-I'll put you out of my misery---for keeps!"said Tarantualla. The criminal came at Dan,swinging his sword at him with a swift and deadly speed. Dan kept on his toes as he dodged and parried with the little dwarf who looked like an evil version of Yoda as how he looked in attack of the clones.  
  
"Man,and not a lightsaber or weapon when you need one!"thought Dan. "YOU DIE-YAAAAGHH!" shouted Tarantulla as he thrusted at Dan.  
  
Dan managed to leap out of the way and then charged a Shinku-Gadouken just for his litt-le frriend! "SHINKU-GADOUKEN!"shouted Dan as he slammed his fireball assault right at Tarantualla's back!  
  
"YOOOWW!"wailed the midget as he was sent flying across the living room and behind a couch. "NOW I GOTCHA!"said Dan as he ran towards the couch.  
  
He quickly pulled it out and lifted it up,but to his avail,Tarantulla was gone. Suddenly,Dan felt exactly where his quarry was,and he felt it right around his leg!  
  
"Hey what?"said Dan looking down. "Heh-heh-GRAAHH! Replied Tarantulla. "AAHH-HEY DON'T!"said Dan as he winced in pain. The little scumbag was literally sinking his teeth into Dan's leg. Dan jumped and danced around as he tried to shake the little leech off of him.  
  
The two cleaning ladies who watched got a quite a kick out of the whole spectacle. "Hey-maybe they is a comedy act eh?"said the first woman a latino with typical bad english/or in this case japanese. "You said it!"said the other.  
  
Dan pounded his fists down on the bald man's head,trying to get him off. "Man!"he thought. "Now how I know how Mike Meyers felt with that mini-me guy!"  
  
Finally,Dan saw a way. "HEY JIMMY-COME HERE!" he shouted.  
  
The two women screamed and ran as they say Blanka enter the room. "Hey-is that Lou Ferringo dressed up as the hulk again?"said a nearby janitor who saw what was happening.  
  
"Need help now old buddy?"said Blanka. "You bet I do!"said Dan pointing down to his aillment. "Give Danny Devito here a quick jolt here if ya please."  
  
Blanka placed his left hand on the midget's head and zapped him with a jolt of lightning. "ZAPP!" "YEEEEOWWWW-AIIEEEEEEEE!" screamed Tarantualla as he was thrown off of Dan's legs and scrambled around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off.  
  
Finally,Dan came at Tarantulla and clocked him with a swift and hard punch. "KA-POW!"  
  
The diminutive crime lord was down for the count. Blanka then also smelled something atop the chandelier and went up to get it. Sure enough,it was Dan's money in his duffle bag.  
  
Mintues later,everyone that Dan and Ryo fought was all tussled up and placed in the front lobby for the cops to deal with and Sakura even placed a phone call to them as well.  
  
"With you three and both Birdie and Jack out there as eyewitnesses,I'm sure they'll be enough to stick on the Tarantulla and his entire goon-squad there."said Ryo.  
  
"Well,even if it was short,it was a lot of fun."said Sakura. "I'll say."said Kei. "Dan."said Blanka. "What exactly happened here anyway? And why are you and this man travelling together?"  
  
"I..i'm afraid I can't explain it all right now Jimmy."said Dan. "All I know is that Ryo here and myself have gotta take care of something. But I want you to take this back to your place for safe keeping till I get back,okay?"  
  
Blanka took the money and nodded. "Okay,"he said. "but if you need any help,give a whistle." "You bet."said Dan. "Oh and girls,please don't tell anyone else that we were here okay?" "Well..okay Dan."said Sakura. "But I wish you'd tell us what's up really,it might lead to more street fighting."  
  
"If we weren't being leashed in a way I'm sure it would."said Dan. "But we gotta bail." "That's right."said Ryo. "C'mon Dan,let's book for the next airport." "Airport?"sasid Sakura. "Man,you guys are going places."  
  
"Be careful Danny."said Blanka. "You too,see ya again soon Jimmy."said Dan. "Nice to meet you girls."said Ryo. "Maybe you'd like to be a student of our Kyokugen class eh Saky?"  
  
"No thanks Ryu-wannabe."said Sakura. "If it's anything like Dan' s and anything less than the great Ryu himself than I must respectfully decline."  
  
"You call that respectful ya little brat-case?"said Ryo. "And I am not a wanna-be I happen to be a great and respected warrior in many circles."  
  
"Yeah whatever as they say."said Sakura. "I'll give ya a whatever ya little punk,you like a girly version of that jerk Kyo that's what--!"said Ryo angrilly.  
  
"Now now, Ryo."said Dan holding him back."We ain't got time for shout-off matches right now-onward to the next journey."  
  
Ryo grumbled. "Stinkin' school-brat! Whoever this Ryu is I hope he flinks right in front of her!" "Behave yourself there Saky."said Dan. "There are other fighters as great as your Hoshi guy ya know."  
  
"Ha,not greater if ya ask me!"said Sakura. "Okay Sakura,knock it off."said Kei. "Good luck Dan." "Yeah,kick some booty and maybe then you can teach me something."said Sakura. "You betcha!"said Dan and the two exited the hotel and ran back to their car.  
  
Minutes later,the two were on an airplane headed for North America,and the place.METRO CITY!  
  
Next in Ch.9:It's a face-off gang-war of power between two warriors of power! THE POWERFUL GILL VS THE MIGHTY WOLFGANG KRAUSER AND BOTH DAN AND RYO ARE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE IN THE STREETS OF METRO CITY! Be here for the next humorous and bone-crushing installment! 


	9. Gill and Krauser appear

Saikyokugenryu Ch.9:Caught in the middle!  
  
Both Dan and Ryo landed safely in Metro City U.S.A and took a taxi cab for their next departure,the Metro public gym.  
  
While on the way Dan explained to Ryo about the two fighter warlords they would be facing.  
  
"From what I gathered before from fighter circuits on the world warrior tournament,Gill is some supreme super-being made of fire and ice with long- blonde hair and the same thong thingie on that Urien wore.  
  
He held the third world warrior tournament to show his power and strength as well as gathering those to help him create a world called the Utopia,but a street fighter named Alex creamed him and won the tournament."  
  
"Well here's what I know about Wolfgang Krauser."said Ryo. "He's a noblemen fighter from Gemany known as the Dark kaiser and fights in the style known as the House of Stroheim.  
  
He once held a King of Fighter tournament in 1993 a few years after Geese Howard held it and there Terry Bogard defeated him as well. Then,in 96 Krauser joined up with both Geese and that crime lord guy you saw named Mr.Big to form their own team during the KOF'96 but they were beaten by Kyo and his team as they made it to the finals.  
  
Geese was obviously killed by Terry in a new Kof that Geese himself held in a city like this called Southtown,but neither Big or Krauser were never heard from for some time-until now that is."  
  
"Funny that."said Dan. "How you never see anyone again until they pop up when you least suspect it."  
  
"I'll say."said Ryo.  
  
"Well,we're here."said Dan.  
  
The two got out of the cab,Dan paid the driver and they both found themselves before a red and black colored octagon shaped building that read:METRO CITY GYM above the entrance doors.  
  
"Before we go in."said Ryo. "Who's this Guy fella we're seeing?"  
  
"The only person right now who can help us with this."said Dan."He's a fighting ninja who uses the style of Bushinryuu. He and I fought and teamed up a couple of times on some adventures.  
  
He along with his pals Cody and Mayor Mike Haggar have experiences with dealing this sort of thing in Metro."  
  
The two warriors entered the gym. It was late afternoon and most of the students had gone home for the day after Guy and Cody's teaching on martail arts and self-defense. Suddenly,Guy shown up coming from a back door carrying a six-pack of chilled coke.  
  
"Guy!"said Dan approaching him.  
  
"Dan,what brings you here to Metro?"saidGuy. "And who's your new friend there dressed like you?"  
  
"Oh uh-this is Ryo Sakazaki of the Kyokugen school."said Dan. "And we really need your help on something big here."  
  
"Okay I'll bite."said Guy. "Since you helped me out last time with those killer ninja warriors back in the Kobe once. What is it?"  
  
Dan explained to Guy quite briefly on the wherabouts of Gill and Krauser and then the three got into a jeep that Guy owned and drove across the city streets.  
  
"I had heard something about those two wahoos being in the area,I wonder why?"said the ninja.  
  
"Probably decided to challenge one another on account on their ego's!"said Ryo. "I still can't believe we have to do this?"  
  
"Do what exactly?"said Guy.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't explain that right now Guy."said Dan. "All we need to do is find both warlords and get something from them."  
  
"Hmm.."thought Guy. ".I don't know what this is,but I sure don't like the sound of it."  
  
Suddenly,the three fighters saw a huddle of people in front of the entrance to a warehouse near the docks.  
  
"Hey,there's Maki!"said Guy."Maybe she knows something!"  
  
The jeep stopped and the three warriors got out.  
  
"Guy!"said Maki. "You're just in time."  
  
"Why what's going on?"said Guy.  
  
"Two big and colorful looking fighters called Gill and Wolgang Krauser are going to fight each other in this warehouse."she said.  
  
"Alright we found'em!"said Dan.  
  
"I'm not sure if that's good or bad news."said Ryo.  
  
"Come on,"said Dan. "let's find another way inside."  
  
The four warriors jogged around the warehouse where many onlookers had gathered to take a look at what may be the grudge match of the century.  
  
Finally,they found a nearby side door that was locked,but Dan kicked it open with a hard kick and they were inside.  
  
There,they saw a large crowd of people gathered around a large red colored circle mat placed in the center of the room and two large built men sat across from each other in gold thrones.  
  
The first one was dressed in a robe and turban and sat in a gold throne with wings adorned on it.A young woman with blonde hair,glasses and a tight short dress skirt sat beside him as well as a few men in white and blue robed hood outfits stood around him.  
  
The other was a large and muscled man with long purple hair,matching moustache and an x-shaped scar on his forehead. He wore a red and gold suit of armor with a red cape on his back.  
  
It was both Gill and Wolgsng Krauser all right and they were both going to face each other in a no-holds barred match!  
  
Gill motioned for his secretary Kaora to step up to the ring to announce the fight with a portable microphone.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen..!"she said. "Welcome to the main event! You are about to witness a battle between two warriors that are more than men and less than gods! In the left corner,my superior the elemental master diety- GILL! And in the left corner,the Earl of Stroheim,the Dark Kaiser-WOLFGANG KRAUSER!"  
  
The crowds roared and cheered for the two super-warriors they were going to see face each other. "What I don't get is-why would Gill be facing this Krauser guy to begin with."said Dan. "I don't get it either."said Ryo. "Well.from what I heard earlier through a bunch of rumors."said Maki. "That this is purely a match of egos and power. Gill had gone to Krauser's castle in Germany for a battle to enhance his strength and abilities,but when he got there he found that Krauser had gone to Southtown on vacation. But when Gill got there and challenged him,it caused quite an uproar just outside the city.  
  
So.they both decided to hold a match in a place where they won't receive any real disturbance and agreed that whoever wins Gill will leave Krauser be. So.they held a grudge match here in this old warehouse and allowed at least a fair fraction of the public see it. There are even people holding bets on who would win."  
  
"That sure sounds like Gill."said Dan. "And Krauser."said Ryo. "Well,at least we have them where we want them."  
  
The two warlords walked toward on another and stopped short of Kaora between them. "The first one left standing by the time I count to ten is the winner."she said. "And please remember,there are innocent bystanders watching. So please-be careful where you throw projectiles-got it?"  
  
"Got it!"they both said in unison. "Very well."said Kaora. "Now prepare yourselves in battle attire."  
  
Gill burned the very clothing he wore,revealling his entire musclebound body of red and blue,white thong,and long mane of golden hair.  
  
"You were right about him being that Urien guy's brother."said Ryo. "He looks even weirder than he did." Krauser flexed his massive muscles and his entire upper body armor exploded off of him. Revealling a barrel chested physique and clenched hands ready to do some major damage. His servants also picked up the solid gold embroidered armor behind him.  
  
"All right face me bow."she said. "Face each other-bow-FIGHT!"  
  
The fight began as Krauser threw the first move. "KAISER WAVE!"he shouted and threw both of his hands forward to reveal a giant red fireball.  
  
Gill simply dodged it and came at his opponent. The two locked horns as their punches and kicks collided with each other,sounding off a small clap of thunder as they fought.  
  
Gill rushed at Krauser and did his Die Attack on him. Kruaser was then pummeled in the chest,causing his entire to catch on fire and then turn to ice. Gill then ended it with a hard lunge punch knocking the wrestler backwards.  
  
Krauser slid across the mat on his feet but thankfully didn't fall down after all. Shaking his head to get a better focus,Krauser was then very angered. "Let's see how your cheap tricks do against my own fighting moves!"he said.  
  
Krauser jumped at Gill and swung his body into his Tomahwak kick attack. His entire body spun into an air rotation with his left leg sticking out and swung at Gill,very much like a Tomahawk axe.  
  
Gill criss-crossed his arms to brace himself for the impact. "WHAAMM!" Gill's body was almost knocked backwards by the collide,but Gill kept his guard up at all times.  
  
Krauser then bounced off of Gill and went for another attack. "BLITZ BALL!"he shouted and swung his fist upward throwing a red fireball at Gill. Gill counterrattacked with a projectile of his own. "PYRO-KENESIS!"he said and threw a fireball from both of his hands. The projectile smashed apart Krauser's fireball and went directly at him- knocking him down to the mat.  
  
Ryo whispered to Dan. "We've gotta get close enough to either of those guys when they fall. I'm gonna try to get some of Krauser's blood the next time he falls down. After that,you try to do the same to Gill there got it?"  
  
"Yeah I gotcha."said Dan."But you know it ain't gonna be easy." "Is nothing ever easy at times?"said Ryo. "Just relax,I'll get it even if I have to chop him in the back."  
  
Ryo sneaked through the crowds and managed to get to a corner in the shadows where no one was looking. Kruaser jumped to his feet and attacked again.  
  
This time,he thrust forward and went into his powerful kick attack. "KAISER KICK!"  
  
Gill was hit sqaure in the chest by his powerful kick move and knocked across the mat. "HAHA!"he said. "Beat that!"  
  
Kaora began the countdown. "1.2.3.4.." But after the fourth number,Gill was back on his feet again.  
  
"Not bad at all."he said. "You just may be just one of the chosen ones I need after all. If you survive this." "I am only chosen by my heritage lifeline of the Krausers creature!"said Krauser. "By the great house of Stroheim. You will not best me tonight!"  
  
"We'll see!"said Gill. The elemental being thrust at Krauser and did his Saber Lariet move. "UNNGHH!"Krauser was hit hard and flew acoss the mat in turn,he was close enough to the edge where Ryo stood.  
  
"Now's my chance!"he thought. Ryo quickly bent down and pierced Krasuer's thick skin with the surrynge needle and took a saample of his blood.  
  
"UH-HEY!"replied Krauser. "What stuck me?" Ryo quickly rushed back into the shadows and through a nearby closet door. "Hmmm."thought Krauser as he rubbed at the nip wound he received. ".must've hit some thick glass or something."  
  
As Krauser raced back into the fight,Ryo went back over to where Dan was. "I did it!"he said."I got his blood sample!" "Okay!"said Dan happily. "Now we're getting somewhere!"  
  
Ryo poured the blood into a vial and placed the cap on it. "Now it's your turn!"he said hading him the surrynge.  
  
"Man!"said Dan looking over to where Gill's place was. "I'm gonna have a hard time to get where he's at." "Don't worry."said Ryo slapping him on the back. "I'm sure you'll think of something!"  
  
Dan scowled in disgust as he went ahead with his part of the baragain. "BROTHER!"he thought. "WHY ME?" Dan made his way into the crowd and found some of Gill's loyal followers.  
  
Dan looked at the few hoodmen who were there and then noticed a fourth one near the limosuine that Gill arrived in. "Ah-haaa."thought Dan. "I have an idea."  
  
The two titans continued to struggle it out as they grappled with each other in a sumo-like hold. A minute later,Dan knocked out the hoodman near the car and donned his uniform in a clever disguise.  
  
Cautiously,he stood near the edge of the mat,so no one would notice him. Suddenly,Gill was shoved back by a knee in the gut by Krauser.  
  
Falling back onto the mat,Dan saw his chance and stuck the needle in the back of his shoudler. "HEY-WHAT?"said Gill in surprise. Dan managed to draw blood into the tube just in time.  
  
"YOU HOODMAN B!"said Kaora. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE AND TO LORD GILL?YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE CAR!"  
  
Dan didn't say a word,instead he ran off in the direction of the mat. "STOP HIM!"said Gill. "HE-HE TOOK MY BLOOD SOMEHOW!"  
  
One of the hoodmen pulled out an uzzi automatic and fired away at Dan. Dan dove to the floor as he tried to avoid the gunfire.  
  
"What th--?!"said Ryo."Is that--?" Dan got back to his feet and ran to Ryo.  
  
"Ryo I-I got it!"breathed Dan as he ripped off the robe and hood he wore. "Good work!"said Ryo. "Even though I was hoping you'd do it without attracting any attention." "Hey-it was the only thing I could think of."  
  
Two of Gill's men ran towards Dan and Ryo weilding their guns. "The one in pink attacked Lord Gill!"said one of them. "HE MUST DIE!"  
  
Dan and Ryo ran as the two thugs began to fire. The crowds of people ran in panic from the gunfire.  
  
"What---what's going on?"said Krauser. "We have been blindly injured during our fight Krauser."said Gill. "And there's the two culprits running away now!"  
  
"Ryo Sakazaki?"said Krauser. "But why would they--?"  
  
"C'mon Maki!"said Guy. "We'd better stop'em!" The two Bushins ran at the gunmen.  
  
Guy went into his sliding spin foot attack,knocking the first two gunmen off their feet while Maki used her Genko attack,knocking the man's firearm and then knokced him to the floor with her spinning kick on one hand move.  
  
Krauser and his own men retreated to their own limo as did Gill and Kaora and they both took off.  
  
"Well."said Guy. "Whatever happened,sure happened quickly." "I'll say."said Maki. "But what happened to your friend Dan and that Ryo guy..and what was this all about?"  
  
"I'm afraid we'll never really know."said Guy.  
  
While back in the city streets,both Dan and Ryo ran off to their next location-The city office of Mayor Haggar!  
  
Continued in ch.10:Standoff as Dan and Ryo get into even more trouble as Krauser and Gill return for a little payback. 


	10. HAGGAR VS GILL VS KRAUSER,DAN & RYO Caug...

Saikyokugenryu Ch.10  
  
Both gi wearing men ran down through the streets of Metro,trying to reach the mayor's office building.  
  
"When we get there,do ya think the mayor will be reasonable when we tell him we have to take a blood sample?"said Ryo.  
  
"Dunno."said Dan. "He's always been a kind-hearted fellow and hates injustice as well as street gangs trying to muscle in and take over the city. He was the main force behind the eradication of the Mad Gears and Boss Belger years ago. Hopefully he'll understand."  
  
But while the two heroes ran to their destination,Gill's accomplice Kaora watched them above a buidling with binoculars. She then spoke into her cell- phone. "I found them my lord."she said. "They're headed for fifth and main where mayor Haggar lives." "Excellent."said Gill over the receiever."We'll meet you there."  
  
Both Dan and Ryo made it to the mayor's office building and went inside. The receptionist,a plump brown haired woman with glasses adressed them.  
  
"May I help you.?"she said. "Yes,we're here to see the mayor please."Ryo went up and said to you. "I'm afraid he's busy with a few phone calls right now,I could take a message or set up an appointment."  
  
"Screw that!"said Dan as he went up to the front door of the mayor's office. "We haven't got time for that." "No Dan,wait!"said Ryo. But it was too late,Dan went inside to see Mayor Haggar.  
  
Dan saw him,large stocky built like a rock even in his dark blue business suit. His hair was dark brown and still had his trade mustache as well.  
  
His office was brown stained with gold trim as was his matching desk which had the solid marble plaque that read:MAYOR MIKE HAGGAR. He was also busy on the phone.  
  
"Mayor Haggar..?"said Dan. "Hmm..eh?"said Haggar looking towards Dan. "Uhmm..i'm afraid I'll have to call you back Mr.Edgar,"he said. "something's come up."  
  
Haggar placed the phone on the receiver. "Uhmm.who might you be and how can I help you?"he said.  
  
"My name's Dan Hibiki Mr.Mayor."said Dan. "And I need your help on something." Ryo then came in through the door. "We need your help."  
  
Haggar raised an eyebrow in surprise at the two men. Something about them,reminded him of the two Shotokan warriors his friends Guy and Cody teamed up with before,Ryu and Ken.  
  
Ryo took out the plastic bag with the surrynge and went up to the mayor. "I'm afraid we haven't time to explain but.we need to take a sample of your blood." "My blood?"said Haggar. "And what may I ask for?" "As I said,there's no time to explain but it's really important. Please Mayor,we'll never ask it again if you do so."said Ryo.  
  
Haggar thought for a moment. "Oh very well,"he said. "if it's that important. But let's make it quick I have a very important business call with a building supervisor in England.  
  
Haggar took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. "Okay,now take the surrynge and get this over with."said Haggar.  
  
Ryo took a tissue and wiped off the end and inserted it into Haggar's skin. Within a few seconds,Ryo drew the blood and it entered the tube,  
  
"There."he said. "Got it." "Well I'm glad that didn't take long."said Haggar as he rolled his sleeve back. "I hope I was helpful." "Very much so sir."said Dan. "We appreciate it,and tell Guy and Cody I said hi."  
  
"Sure thing."said Haggar. "Now if you don't mind I--!" The mayor's sentence was cut off as the front door was smashed open in a cloud of dust.  
  
"WHAT TH--?"said Haggar. Standing before them was both Gill and Krauser,and boy were they mad!  
  
"He was the one who stuck me with the needle!"said Gill. "The one in pink!" "And he must be the one who stuck me earlier."said Krauser.  
  
"What th-Gill and Wolfgang Krauser?"said Haggar. "You-you drew their blood also? What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"I'm afraid there's no time to explain!"said Ryo. "We've gotta bail!"  
  
"You'll go nowhere!"said Krauser. "Except to your doom!" "No one pierces Gill and gets away with it!"said Gill.  
  
"Oh boy.!"said Dan. "We'll if it's a fight ya want-GADOUKEN!" Dan threw his fireballl but it only stopped in front of the two villians at mid-distance. Both Gill and Krauser sweatdropped at the sight of what just happened.  
  
"That's it?"said Krauser. "I've seen better fireballs thrown from Ryu Hoshi than that."said Gill.  
  
"Aw man!"said Dan. "I shoulda gotten closer!" "Allow me."said Ryo. "HO-KEN!" Ryo threw his better fireball at the two villians.  
  
Both warriors however dodged away in time as it hit what what was left of the door frame.  
  
A huge fight was now going to ensue in the mayor's office.  
  
"S-security,SECURITY!"shouted the receptionist over the phone. "WAIT A MINUTE!"said Haggar. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA FIGHT HERE IN MY OFFCIE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Wherever I fight is my arena alone."said Krauser. "And the great Gill does not let a crime go unpunished."he said.  
  
"Guess that means yes mayor."said Dan. "Aw man!"said Ryo getting into fighting stance. "Better get ready for another fight!" "Now just a minute we--!"began Haggar,but his protest was cut off as Krauser shouted "KAISER WAVE!" And threw his giant fireball at the three heroes.  
  
Everyone scattered as Krauser's fireball hit Haggar's desk and caused it to explode in a thousand flamed splinters. "I just had that desk restained last week!"said Haggar in outrage. "That's the least of our worries Mayor!"said Dan. "Cause here comes more of it!"  
  
Gill threw his hands forward and fired another pyrokenesis. Dan dodged it but it hit a nearby liqour cabinet.  
  
"STOP THEM!"shouted Haggar. "THEY'RE WRECKING MY OFFICE!" Dan leapt at Gill,colliding into him in the abdomen with his leap scissor kick,he knocked him up against the wall.  
  
Dan then came at Gill with a furious punch,but the elemental caught it in mid-air and then punched Dan right back in the face. Dan staggered back and was about to counterattack.  
  
But before he could,Gill he hopped up at Dan and unleashed an axe kick move on him. Dan tried to block it,but was suddenly frozen in a block of ice!  
  
"DAN!" said Ryo. "Freeze kick,"said Gill. "Gets them every time."  
  
"HOKO-KEN!"shouted Ryo as he threw his fireball at Gill,knocking him to the floor. Ryo ran over to Dan to see if he was all right. "Dan hang tight I'll--!" he said.  
  
"You'd better be more concerned with me Sakazaki!"said Krauser as he came right at him.  
  
Krauser unleashed a Blitz Ball attack and threw a fireball at Ryo. He ducked it but it hit some curtains and caught them on fire.  
  
"HEY DON'T!"said Haggar. Krauser was about to do another Blitz Ball,but Ryo jumped at him with his scissor kick,knocking him down to the floor!  
  
Haggar grabbed an attached fire extenguisher and put out the flames. "Hey uh-Mr.Mayor?"said Ryo. "Could you oblige?"  
  
"Sure,sure..!"said Haggar. The mayor raised a massive fist and smashed apart the ice Dan was encased in. Dan fell to the floor,dazed his eyes a hazy spiral each.  
  
"Mommy.mommy.can I have my Zyu Ranger back please.? I promise I won't throw rocks at daddy anymore!"he said in a dazed and mumbled fashion.  
  
"Hey-pinky---wake up!"siad Ryo as he slapped Dan's face back and forth in a fast paced fashion. "Huh---what-uh?"said Dan as he awoke. "What hit me?"  
  
"Funny you should ask."Ryo said thumbing at Gill. "YOU STINKIN--!"said Dan as he went to attack Gill.  
  
Krauaser recovered and gotten back up to fight again. "THIS TIME I SHALL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" he said. THE Kaiser thrust into his Kaiser Kick again and flew at Ryo.  
  
Ryo simply ducked and Krauser smashed through the back wall to where the mayor's desk was. "KRASSH-SMASH!" he went as he smashed through solid wood and into another room.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous!"said Haggar. "Then why you do something about it instead of fretting over your stupid office?"said Ryo.  
  
Suddenly,two security guards came in brandishing their firearms. "ALRIGHT YA WEIRDOS!"shouted one of them. "FREEZE!"  
  
"Freeze.?said Gill. "Good idea." Gill fired an ice blast from one of his hands and froze the two guards into human icicles,only different from what happened to Dan.  
  
"What-NO!"said Haggar. "YOU FILTHY!"shouted Dan as he rammed his knee into Gill's abdomen,knocking him up against a bookcase. Krauser smashed open a door that was to the other room he was in and came back out into the open to face his enemies.  
  
"YOU SHALL ALL DIE!"he said. "In your dreams grape hair!"said Ryo taunting him.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!"roared Haggar. The mayor started to flex and stretch the muscles of his form and the very fabrics of his shirt and vest began to rip apart,showing his massive muscle flesh.  
  
"WHOA!"said Dan. "He's hulking out!" "I'll say!"said Ryo. "Hopefully not in the green goliath sense."  
  
Haggar tore of his shirt and pants to reveal that he was wearing his famed fighting togs of brown pants and buckle sling around his right shoulder and chest that attached to his pants. He was no longer Mayor Haggar-he was now MIKE HAGGAR-famed wrestler and street fighter of Metro City who cleaned up crime in the streets against the Mad Gears.  
  
"Well now."said Krauser scratching his chin. ".this fellow seems to be quite a specimen to fight with." "Yeah you'd better believe it!"said Dan. "He's Haggar,the legend of Metro City!"  
  
"Huh.!"said Gill. "Seems like just another fighting mortal if you ask me." "Just another fighter eh..?'said Haggar. "Well here's you get a second opinion blondie!" Haggar charged at both warlords,and the entire wall next to the main doors of his office were smashed apart as he carried them both over his arms like a bull running down a pair of pedestrains.  
  
"WOW!"said Ryo his eyes bugging out. "THAT GUY IS STRONG!" "What'd I tell ya?"said Dan grinning."He's still the man-next to me of course." "Yeah right."said Ryo.  
  
Haggar dumped both Krauser across the floor of the lobby and raised both of his arms in mighty triumph. "NOW STAY OUT!"he said. "OR I'LL PRESS SO MANY CHARGES-THAT YOU'LL LIVE LIFE IN PRISON!"  
  
Krauser leapt back to his feet in rage and faced Haggar. "NO ONE DOES THAT TO THE MIGHTY EARL OF STROHEIM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"he said. "Then bring-it-on!"said Haggar. Krauser thrust at Haggar and did another Kaiser Kick,but the wrestler ducked it and Kruaser crashed into the receptionist's desk. "EEEEEK!"screamed the woman as she ran away.  
  
"Try me mortal!"said Gill as he came at Haggar. The godling sprang into the air and began to do his Moonsault Knee on him. But before he could,Haggar jumped up at him,and landed a swift punch into his face,knocking him out of the air.  
  
"UNNNNGH!"replied Gill as he crashed to the floor with a thud. "I'll crush you!"said Krauser as he ran at Haggar. Haggar was ready to fight,but was not prepared for another of Krauser's different and deadly fighting arts. Krauser spun at Haggar with his Tomahawk kick and knocked the hero to the floor in turn.  
  
"Haggar-NO!"said Dan. "HAHA!"laughed Krauser as he stood over the fallen Haggar.  
  
Ryo then threw another fireball at Krauser,hitting him in the back. "HEY!"said Krauser as he turned to see both of his original foes.  
  
That gave Haggar the chance to get back up and strike. "Wha---?"said Krauser as he turned to see what Haggar was doing.  
  
The last thing the Earl saw was Haggar spinning his fists right at him in his Spinning Clothesline. "WHAM-WHAM-WHAM!" Krauser's head was hit repeatedly by his spinning fists and then fell to the floor out cold by the last one.  
  
"HEY!"said Dan. "Now I know where Zangief obviously got his spinning fists move!" "You're next, bi-color!"Haggar said to Gill.  
  
"Am I.?"said Gill. "I think not---for you are to learn-to face the power of Gill---is to face a god!" "YEAH RIGHT!"said Haggar as he walked towards him.  
  
Suddenly,a pair of white angelic wings sprouted from his back and the elemental flew to the very top of the ceiling,hovering magnificently.  
  
"WHU-HEY!"said Haggar puzzled. "What's Gill doing now?"said Ryo. "I---I don't really know!"said Dan. "I saw highlights on the World Warrior Tournament he held once but.I didn't see too many of his moves."  
  
"FEEL THE POWER OF MY SERAPHIC WING!"said Gill. The madman began to form swirls and swirls of energy into his fists and wings until his entire body was a white hot,ready to strike down at those before him.  
  
"I don't know what he's doing either,"said Haggar. "but I think we'd better duck for cover!" "Good idea."said Dan as he and Ryo ran back into what remained of the mayor's office. Haggar then scooped up the still unconscious Krauser and then retreated back into the room with them.  
  
"C'mon quick!'said Ryo as he ran through the same doorway that Krauser had smashed through. "There isn't enough cover in here."  
  
"Right!"said Dan as he and Haggar retreated into the room with him. Finally,Gill unleashed his ulitmate power and the entire room was bathed in a flash of energy and light!  
  
All four warriors hid under the desks as if hiding from an atomic bomb.  
  
Finally,after what seemed an eternity,it was over. Gill ceased with the energy discharge and looked down at the room,it was covered in a black and burnt stain.  
  
"So."he said. "..my seraphic wing still is unbeatable. Too bad I didn't think of it in in the tournament against that fool Alex. Well.no matter,this sudden victory has brought me the confidence I need to further my goals someday. For now.I return to my home."  
  
Gill then flew off through a cracked open window and was off.  
  
The three warriors then re-entered the room. "My-my lobby!"said Haggar. "It's ruined!" "Yeah and it looks like Gill just took his leave."said Dan. "That's good anyway."said Ryo. "If he thinks we're all dead,then he'll leave us be." "What do ya mean good?"said Dan. "If I wanted to conclude a battle,it'd be a traditional knockout!"  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with your friend there youngster."said Haggar who was still carrying the unconscious Krauser. "Sometimes it's better to conclude a fight in a more..clever way. That way with your foe thinking you defeated or dead,you get an edge over him to train more to become stronger and the element of surprise."  
  
"Maybe."said Dan. "But if I ever face that fire and iced weirdo again.POW!" "We're sorry about your office building Mr.Haggar."said Ryo. "We didn't know that any of this was gonna happen."  
  
"Well.you two may have been partly responsible for it but.this Krauser fella had a lot more to do with the damage. And I'm gonna have a heck of a time using the city's money to repair the place."  
  
"Oh I know of a better remedy for that mayor."said Ryo. "Krauser there comes from a very wealthy family. All you have to do is sue him for damages and I'm sure he'll pay handsomely just to get out of this mess!"  
  
"Yeah,sounds like a great idea!"said Dan. "I like the sound of that."said Haggar."All right then, I'll let you both go if you leave immediately,and I won't tell the cops about you if you do."  
  
"Will do mayor!"said Dan. "C'mon Ryo!" And the two warriors exited the lobby and went off to the local airport.  
  
"Hmmm."said Haggar. "..there are going to be a lot of damage claims to fill out before this week is through. Luckily.I got a 'friend' here to help out."  
  
Meanwhile,Dan and Ryo headed to the airport and took a plane to their next destination where it was established that their next target would be found-- -IORI YAGAMI!  
  
Next Ch.11. DAN AND RYO FIND IORI YAGAMI AND HIS BAND HOLDING A CONCERT IN SOUTHTOWN AND BOTH KARATE FIGHTERS MUST CONVINCE HIM TO LEND THEM HIS BLOOD OR DO SO BY FORCE! AND BOTH TODO AND HIS DAUGHTER KASUMI SHOW UP IN THE FRAY! IT'S MUSIC,MADNESS AND MAYHEM IN THE MIGHTY CAPCOM VS SNK STYLE REPRESENTED BY DAN AND RYO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YOU THEN! 


	11. The duo arrive in southtown and swap ori...

SAIKYOKUGENRYU! CH.11  
  
Both Dan and Ryo hopped another plane and arrived in Southtown. It said also in the papers and file that Wyler gave to him on the whereabouts of Iori Yagami.  
  
When they arrived,they booked into a hotel and rested for a bit. "MAN!"said Dan. "After fighting vindictive midget crime lords,boxers,Muay Thais,wrestlers,super-beings with killer moves and the like---I am officialy bushed!"  
  
"That makes two of us."said Ryo as he eased into a black leather sofa and propped his feet up on a cushioned stool. "At least we're making progress."  
  
Ryo took out the items Wyler gave to him,the manilla file with papers,the surrynge needle,and bottle with various mixed bloods in them. With the amounts of different blood taken from Krauser,Gill,and Haggar they all mixed into a dark and deep red that also seemed to glisten with spots of light in the substance.  
  
"Hmmm."he said looking at it. "that glistening and glowing must be from the mixture of Gill's blood when you took it."  
  
"Hey,all that matters to me is that we took it from them and hopefully we'll wrap this up before the week's through."said Dan and then he thought. "And then you and I can finally deck it after that."  
  
"Getting this last batch of blood isn't going to be any easier than it was with Krauser and Gill."said Ryo as he looked at the picture of their last target.  
  
Dan caught a look at the picture also,it was a man with red spiky hair,a short black jacket with an open shirt and strange red pants.  
  
"Who the heck is this gaybob-looking putz?"he said.  
  
"That.putz as you would put it is one of Japan's most deadliest fighters and regular at the KOF contents."said Ryo. "He's Iori Yagami-and personally speaking,I wish he never got into the fighter's circuit let alone being born to begin with!"  
  
"Sounds like you got issues with the guy."said Dan.  
  
"You ain't kidding."said Ryo. "There's quite a bit on him from where I heard. He first arrived back in 1995 for the King of Fighter's 95 tournament. He was teamed with both that ninja you saw me fought-Eiji,and a criminal who worked for Geese Howard named Billy Kane. What I heard was that after the end of KOF 95 he senselessly attacked both Eiji and Billy. He didn't kill them but injured them a bit for reasons not really known. I think it was because he didn't get to fight his old enemy-Kyo Kusanagi."  
  
"Kyo.?"said Dan scratching his head. "Who's he..?" "One of the past reigning champs of the KOF."said Ryo. "He's a good fighter,and he and I sparred once but there's not much known on him and his teammates,at least I haven't heard much."  
  
"Anyways,what I gather is that he and Iori are descendants of rival clans and now it's time for them to fight as their ancestors did,that's why they get to return to the annual KOF's whenever they're invited. For some strange reason,they never truly get to fight it out with each other cause of some villian or rival behind the KOF. I also heard he murdered two other teammates of his after the KOF '96 who were once accomplices of a warlord named Rugal Bernstein."  
  
I have a feeling someday they're personal fued will end someday in brutal bloodshed but.it's best that they were apart from each other for now.for all our sakes."  
  
"Yeah but.what makes this guy so dangerous anyway?"said Dan looking at the photo. "I'll give ya a few reasons."said Ryo.  
  
"He's a martial arts master like us and others,he weilds a strange flame power like Kyo,except his is purple. He knows other dangerous moves and arts right from his fingertips,he's not good company and stinks at the social graces.  
  
And the worst of all.I hear that he transforms into a savage mindless killer from a strange demonic heritage of blood called..the riot of blood..born from the demon king known as.ORCHI!"  
  
Dan sweatdropped in response. "Or uh.so you heard right?" "That's right."said Ryo. "Hey he's no joke,I even fought him once. I barely beat him but I got the recent scratches and bruises to prove it."  
  
"Hmm.sounds pretty grim."said Dan. "I gotta admit he almost makes Akuma sound like a Shinto priest." "So why's he here in this town called South anyway?"  
  
"It says in the report he and his band are holding a concert gig at a club tonight I know of called Pao Pao café."said Ryo. "And I gotta admit that's a first for even him and his group all the way from Japan. They're music must've reached the states."  
  
"A band---?"said Dan. "This..this psycho-ass bastard has a rock band you're saying?" "Afraid so."said Ryo. "I know it sounds pretty twisted and unlikely but he's an accomplished singer..and has a love for it and.well.here's something else I heard.even though he fights and kills.he says he..hates voilence."  
  
Dan fell in an anime surprise fashion that theye always do.(I don't know why they fall.) "You've---gotta be---kidding me!"he said. "Yeah I know."said Ryo rolling his eyes. "Must be a kind of reverse psychology or something-I dunno."  
  
"Well whatever he really he is,"said Dan. "I'd like to just find him,suck his blood out and get this all over with!"  
  
"Same here."said Ryo. "But I think it'd be best if we get some sleep after the day we went through." "Fine by me."said Dan. "But I'm also kinda hungry." Ryo put his sandals on and then got his wallet out. "I'll go check to see what time the concert starts tomorrow."he said. "And then get us some grub-what do ya fancy?"  
  
"Well."said Dan scratching his chin. ".I was craving something with either shrimp or terrayaki but..i'll try something a little more around here or italian."  
  
"I know of a place around here that's got great Calzones."said Ryo. "And I used to live around here as well so.rest up and leave the rest to me."  
  
"Okey-doke."said Dan as he crashed on the bed. "I'll be waiting." Ryo then went out the door and Dan turned the tv on for anything to watch.  
  
A few minutes later,they were both seated at the small round table near the tv and were eating meatball and sauce filled calzones and large cherry cokes with them straight from the local Sbarro.  
  
As they ate Dan asked Ryo. "Uh..you wouldn't mind telling me the actual dope on this..Wyler guy could you?" "Why would you be interested?"said Ryo."It's not like we're close friends or anything,we've only known each other for almost the past 24 hours."  
  
"Yeah well,"said Dan. "I'm just kinda curious about this evil mastermind we're facing against. I met some pretty dastardly villians aside from that little toad the Tarantulla but.who is this guy and what's he got on you."  
  
Ryo sighed and said:"All right then,since we can't go till tomorrow to see Iori. A few years back after the events of the KOF'96 tourney and Yuri and I went to see Robert at his millionare home in Italy,we found out that he had to help an old childhood friend of his named Friea Lawrence. He left us a note to see him in a providence of Mexico called Glasshill,a vast valley and town where a madman named Wyler Lawrence II was hiding."  
  
"The three of us went about the town looking for Friea and then Wyler but on the way we ran into others looking for not only him but Robert and myself. We fought them all off until we found the young girl named Friea. And then we saw a woman named Sinclair who challenged us to a fight if we wanted to see Wyler. I fought her and won and then she showed me the location of where Wyler was hiding.  
  
We found him at a graveyard outside the city limits and he was waiting for us all there. He then annpunced to us that we were to his first guinea pigs to test his newfound strength.courtesy of his strength enhancing elexir.  
  
After that,he took out a small vial that contained a strane potion,he drank it and then.he transformed into some big brutish hulk creature of some sort. Twice as big as that Haggar guy and even more dangerous!  
  
Robert,Yuri and me took turns fighting him ala a King of Fighters match. He was much more stronger and powerful than the three of us combined with his savage super-strength and thick skin. Yuri got injured slightly in the fight,Robert nearly lost all his energy fighting,but I carried on all the way and unleashed my most powerful moves of the Kyokugen and in one powerful explosion,I defeated Wyler and the power that was once his disippatated from his body,returning him to normal.  
  
It was over at last,Friea then went to her brother's side to care for him. Friea thanked us but said that she had to stay and care for him because it would be just like when they left their father,Wyler I years ago. So,we helped them both return to their home in England and we all returned to our respective homes for a well deserved rest.or at least until the next King of Fighters tournament."  
  
"Whew!"said Dan. "That's quite a story on this Wyler fella. But.how exactly did he get this drug and what did he mean they left his father?"  
  
Ryo continued. "From what Robert told us,Friea said that their father was a brilliant scientist and chemist who was bound to explore the vastness of human evolution. He claimed he synthesized an elixer that would make a human more than they were. He tried it himself and transformed into the same hulkish brute that Wyler II had become. But.the formula had terrible side effects to it. It made their father insane and voilent. Their mother tried to calm him but she was killed in his rampaging onslaught.  
  
Wyler and Friea then saw that his life span was being drained before him as well. Wyler I reached out to them,begging for help.but Wyler II said it was his own fault for taking the elixer and killing mother. So.Wyler grabbed his father's notes and Friea and the two of them left the mansion and their dying father to his fate.  
  
What I also gather is that Friea tried to reason with her brother to stop the same mad experiments their father tried to do but she said he wouldn't listen and threatened her very life if she told anyone. So that's why she came to Robert since they both used to go to elementary school together and.well the rest you know of course. But I should've known we wouldn't have heard the last of that modern day Jeckyll/Hyde!"  
  
"So that means that we gotta do his dirty work collecting blood samples from certain fighters for his crazy little formula of his huh?"said Dan. "Afraid so."said Ryo. "And we've got no choice but to do his little errands.for now. By the way,I know this might be a bad time but.why were you wanting to see me to begin with?"  
  
"I uh-well---uh---!"Dan stuttered. "It's kinda personal in a way concerning but.!" "It's all right Dan."said Ryo. "You can tell me later but.I would like to know how you developed that crazy fighting style you call Saikyo."  
  
"Crazy-CRAZY?"shouted Dan. "I'll have you know this shall become tomorrow's fighting style of the future!" "Okay,okay-chill!"said Ryo. "I wasn't trying to offend you it's just..different is all..and a little similar to my own in some ways."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is."said Dan. "I admit I did have some bad luck a few days ago trying to teach some students my style but.they didn't understand it at first so I had to take some training excersises to do it and other promotions to get people to come to my dojo."  
  
"I see."said Ryo. "Trying to become a master are we?" "In some ways I am a master."said Dan. "Master of my own destiny,just as my father the great Go Hibiki was! Years ago,my father was a great and renowned martial arts master,he was taught some of the great arts by a Shotokan master named Goutestu,but after learning what he wished he went on and created great techniques of his own. He married a beautiful shrine maiden and then I was born into the world but.she unfortunatley died giving birth to me."  
  
"Oh..i'm sorry to hear that."said Ryo. "I..was more of a reckless child back then. My father couldn't take care of me at the same time as entering tournaments so he brought me to the new Shotokan master who was also taught under Goutetsu-Gouken. Under his tutelage he taught myself,and three other fighters the same style. Retsu,Ken and Ryu."  
  
"You don't mean Ryu Hoshi do you?"said Ryo. "The champion of the Thailand World Warrior Tournament?"  
  
"Yeah,"said Dan. "what about him?" "He's a legend from many fighting circuits and inner circles."said Ryo. "He was the one who toppled the mighty Sagat and scarred his chest---!" "Yeah,yeah,yeah..!"said Dan annoyed. "I met and fought the guy-personally I thought it was sheer dumb luck on his part and he uses fire balls way too much! Anyways,I learned discipline and several fighting arts from Gouken but..as time went by Restsu left for reasons unknown.(TO THIS VERY DAY SINCE SF1-BRING HIM BACK WE NEED ONE MORE SHOTOKAN!)  
  
Ken,Ryu were at the peak of their potential but I was still learning the ropes from sensei but I was making pretty good progress at first.  
  
Suddenly,I heard the terrible news.Go had fought Sagat himself and was killed in combat by the Thai. I was so saddened and enraged. I demanded that Gouken taught me the killing arts of the Shotokan,but Gouken kicked me out of the dojo warning me that if I seeked vengeance I would tread a path of evil. But.I still wanted vengenance,I would train to defeat Sagat but not kill him.  
  
In the months ahead even after Ryu defeated Sagat in the great torunament,I worked hard to maintain my fighting style of both my father after finding a notebook with written down moves and the arts taught to me by Gouken I then created the style I now use called.SAIKYOKUGENRYU!"  
  
Dan raised his fist in the air shaking as he always did. Ryo simply sweatdropped at the strange sight.  
  
"Finally,after feeling that my training was complete,I went off to Thailand to defeat Sagat. And it was there at some temples and a large statue I saw him training and then challenged him to a fight.  
  
It was a long and tireless battle then went on for hours and he nearly defeated me but at the last minute.I unleashed a blistering barrage attack.an attack I managed to sneak a glimpse from the scrolls of the Shun Goku Satsu.and beat the living crap out of Sagat!"  
  
"Whoa man!"said Ryo. "You really did that?" "I wouldn't be standing here now would I?"said Dan. "I...guess not."said Ryo scratching his head.  
  
"Anyway,after I defeated Sagat I told him that I would forgive him for killing my father but warned him that if he ever challenged me to a fight I would surely destroy him! So..I made a legend for myself,I was one of the first,not the very first,but one of the first few to defeat Victor Sagat in single combat and avenged my father's death.  
  
After that,I decided to start my own dojo to teach others of my fighting style and become the greatest warrior in the world!"  
  
"Well now..that's quite a story."said Ryo. "But I admire your spirit Hibiki,and I hope you succeed in your dreams." "Well.much obliged but."said Dan. "How about telling me about your fighting style this---Kyokugen?"  
  
Ryo then looked at the clock on the dresser. "Love to but..it's getting late,we've gotta hit the sack and get the blood from Yagami tomorrow."  
  
"Oh,okay then."said Dan. "But when we're done I'd like to hear the history on your fighting style. Is it-based on Shotokan?" "Shotokan?"said Ryo and then laughed. "It's not based on that stlye it's all original and was formed by my grandfather years ago but..we'll get to that later."  
  
Ryo set the clock for 9 am,turned out the light and the two heroes settled in. "I don't get this."Dan thought while lying in bed."If his style is not Shoto-based,then why is it similar to mine-and more powerful.? Man,when this is over with I've gotta get some quickie training in before it's too late. But I can't let that intimidate me,I beat Sagat,Balrog,Adon and.even with some help from him beat that creep Urien.  
  
Well.no matter what I'm gonna learn all I can about this Sakazaki fella and become the world's strongest once and for all!"  
  
NEXT IN CH.12 DAN AND RYO ARRIVE AT THE CONCERT GIG AT PAO PAO CAFÉ AND ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE WHEN A VICOUS STREET GANG CALLED THE PIRATES ARRIVE FOR IORI'S HEAD! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! 


	12. Action and mayhem ensue at the club!

Saikyokugenryu CH.12.  
  
Pao Pao Café, 7:00 in the evening.  
  
Both Dan and Ryo arrived at the café the next day after waiting for the evening to settle in and then went to it dressed in casual slacks and suits. Ryo's suit was a light grey while Dan wore a mint green one.  
  
"Is this guy color blind or something?"Ryo thought. "SHEESH!"  
  
"You been to this place before huh?"said Dan looking over the entrance.  
  
"Several times before when I lived here."said Ryo. "It's owned by a couple of capeoria fighters named Richard and Bob. Now.let's get to work on a plan as soon as we get inside."  
  
The duo entered through the doors just as everyone else did in the line-up. Once inside,they were greeted by a Jamaican man with shoulder length braided dreadlocks and a waiter's uniform. "Welcome to da Pao Pao café gentlemen."he said. "Are you here for da concert in the next room or for the café?"he asked.  
  
"We're.here for the concert."said Ryo. "And it's nice to see you again as well." "Hey-Ryo Sakazaki!"said Bob Wilson grasping his hand. "Nice to see you again! I'd didn't recognize ya in a suit. Hey-and you got Robert with ya eh..?"  
  
"Man,how many times are people gonna confuse me with this Robert guy?"thought Dan rolling his eyes. "Uh-sorry Bob but-this isn't Robert Garcia,his name's Dan and-I'm afraid we haven't enough time to explain. Just.could you please find a place for us in the concert room? We haven't much time."  
  
"Well uh-okay."said Bob. "This way please." The two men followed the jamaican to the other room next to the dining area where Iori and his band were going to perform in."  
  
"Who's this guy think he is-D.J's cousin?"thought Dan. Bob helped both men find places to stand or sit close to the front of the stage. "This should be close enough to the stage,if that's all right with you?"said Bob,  
  
"That's all right with us."said Ryo. "Thanks a bunch Bob." "No prob mon," said Bob. "but if ya need anything else,give a whistle."  
  
Bob then went back to the rest of his waiting tables shift. "Hmmm."he thought. "I don't know how,but there's something not quite right about all dat,since when did Ryo like music like dat,and who's the Robert look-alike anyway?"  
  
"Okay Dan,here's the plan."said Ryo. "After Iori performs,we'll go backstage and ambush him. I'll give him a great big chop to the neck,rendering him unconscious and you get the blood from him,okay?"  
  
"Sounds good enough."said Dan. "But you don't wanna ask him to do it?" "I doubt very much he'd agree and besides that,he and I aren't on good terms after the last couple years in the KOF. So..I just intend to get this over with asap."  
  
"By the way,you ever hear this guy's music before?"said Dan. "Only on the radio."said Ryo. "And that's whenever I turn the station. If ya ask me,his music's about as undesirable as he is,but it's probably the only thing that keeps his rage and Orochi power in line."  
  
The club's owner Richard Meyer then stepped up to the stage with a microphone with stand in his hand and spoke into it.  
  
"On behalf of the Pao Pao café here in Southtown,I would like to welcome you to this onetime event. Here..all the way from Japan is the one and only Iori Yagami and his band-The Riot! Let's give it up for them!"  
  
The crowds of people in the room cheered,applauded and roared as the rock band began playing and Iori himself got up on stage with his mic and began singing in both japanese and english. He was singing a revved up version of a Jimi Hendrix song with a solid Kiss-esque performance.  
  
Dan plugged his fingers in his ears. "Talk about Shout it out loud-Kiss and all!"he said. Ryo spoke to Dan loudly. "Come on,we can sneak in backstage and wait for him to come out and then we can nab him!" "Okay!"said Dan. "But I hope this works!"  
  
Both Dan and Ryo walked over to the men's room and carefully crawled under some nearby tables that were close to the stage,and then the duo managed to enter the back side of the entrance which was covered with curtain material on the side.  
  
"That was pretty easy."said Dan. "C'mon let's hide so we can surprise him." "Right."said Ryo.  
  
Suddenly,just as everything was going as planned,the two double doors were ripped wide open and a gang of angry men dressed in black leather and metal stormed in,welding uzzi pistols.  
  
"HEY WHAT TH--?!"said Bob in surprise. "Omigosh,it's the Pirates!"said one of the club patrons.  
  
The Pirates were one of Southtown's most vicous street gangs,they dressed,played and fought-REAL HARD in the most pirating way!  
  
The gang's leader,a big bulk-muscled man with a red mohawk on top stepped forward and brandished his sword,a typical pirate cutlass saber.  
  
"I'll make this clear and short!"he said. "We want Iori Yagami---and we want him now!" "Look-there he is boss!"said one of the pirates pointing to the stage in the next room.  
  
"Sweet!"said the leader. "C'mon lads!" The pirates pushed their way to the next room and made their way to the front of the stage. "Singin'are we?"said the leader,as he motioned for one of his men to fire his uzzi,causing the room patrons to get silence for them to speak.  
  
"Iori Yagami,"said the team leader. "we want you!" The red haired man placed his mic down and adressed the thugs.  
  
"Do you know."said Yagami in a calm firm voice. "And why is that?" "The name's BLOODHAWK!"said the leader. "And you by golly are gonna pay for what ya did to poor Johnny Redbeard!"  
  
"Redbeard?"said Iori puzzled. "Oh.yes,I do believe I remember having a rucuss with a ruccus with a guy with a beard dressed like you guys a couple of days ago near some warehouses. He was ruffling through our instruments."  
  
"Go figure huh?"said the bass player. "But ya took care of him didn't ya Yagami?" "That I did."said Iori.  
  
"Yeah,permanantly took care of him ya mean!"said Bloodhawk. "When we found him,he was near dead but.he managed to spill to us who did him in---AND IT WAS YOU YA STINKIN'BASTARD!"  
  
"He-he killed him?"said Dan. Ryo rolled his eyes."Why-am I not-surprised?"he said in annoyance.  
  
"Dude,ya killed a guy?"said the drummer. "I didn't really have much choice that time."said Iori. "He did have a gun."  
  
"Well ya didn't have to resist,and he would've been alive instead."said Bloodhawk. "Your Johnny fellow was taking things not his!"said Iori.  
  
"Hey we're pirates ain't we?"said Bloodhawk."It's our job to pillage."  
  
Richard and Bob came rushing in. "Alright,what the hell's going on here?"said Richard.  
  
Some of the pirates aimed their firearms at the two brazzilians. "I wouldn't pal."said one of the thugs. "Unless ya like to be a human swiss cheese."  
  
"Typical scum cowards."said Richard. "Using firearms to get their way." "We gotta do something Richard."said Bob. "They're gonna ruin the show!"  
  
"Now.Mr.Gary Glitter."said Bloodhawk. "Just come along quietly,and we won't have to waste your loudness wanna-be band there."  
  
"Iori,what do we.?"said the lead guitar player. "It's all right guys."said Iori. "I don't usually do these things but.you're the only band I got and don't worry.this'll be over soon enough."  
  
"Man,those pirate goons are gonna ruin everything!"said Ryo. "If they weren't armed,we could take'em!"said Dan.  
  
Ryo then looked up at the ceiling and saw a chandilier hanging down from the ceiling. "Ah,"he thought. "Always a chandilier or fancy light fixture when ya need it. Dan.get ready cause.I've got a plan."  
  
"Hope it's a good one."said Dan. "Oh,I think it is."said Ryo as he aimed his left hand up at the light fixture. "HO-KEN!"he shouted and flung a fireball at the chandiler.  
  
"KRAKK!" went the support beam as it was broken in two,causing the chandileir to fall to the floor where the thugs were standing directly under it.  
  
"HEY-LOOKOUT!"shouted one of the goons who saw it the last minute.  
  
"HEY---WHAAAA---?!"shouted Bloodhawk as he was shoved out of the way by some of his goons. The chandilier fell right on most of the pirates while others fell and dove to the floor for safety,their uzzi pistols scattered the floor.  
  
"ALRIGHT,YA DID IT RYO!"said Dan. "Yeah,and now I think it's time to mop up the floor!"said Ryo. "C'mon!"  
  
The remaining thugs scrmbled to their feet as both Richard and Bob approached them. "Well now."said Richard. "Not so tough without your little pistols are ya?"  
  
"We'll show ya how tough we are---ya has been excuse for a KOF fighter!"said one of the goons. "Has-been,HAS BEEN?"said Richard,his blood boiling in rage. "Keep it cool mon."said Bob. "We'll show them a thing or two!"  
  
"You bet we will!"said Richard. "ATTACK!"  
  
The two men went into their Capeoria stances and jumped at the thugs.  
  
Richard flung out into a handstand kick and collided into the chest of the nearest thug,knocking him backwards. Then,he did a hand spin roundhouse on the next thug,that sent him flying across the floor.  
  
Bob went into action as he back-kick flipped and roundhoused kicked his opponents left to right. Suddenly,a goon with a huge one bladed axe came charging at him.  
  
Bob ducked as the pirate swung his weapon at him. Bob then lashed out into his spinning handstand kick and pummelled the pirate's big gut belly with a rotating kick move.  
  
"UNNGH-UNNH!"went the pirate as he fell to the floor. "I'll fix ya---!"he said as he was about to get up.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO,MON!"said Bob. The Capeoria flew upward,sommersaulted and planted both of his shoes right onto the thug's head,knocking him out cold!  
  
"Yeah-just like I taught ya Bob!"said Richard giving him a thumbs-up gesture. "What are they-dancing or fighting?"said Dan. "Never heard of Capeoria huh?"said Ryo.  
  
"Well,now that you mention it,I remember seeing a chick named Elena who fought that same way in the World Warrior Tournments once"said Dan. "That must be it."  
  
"Well,look alive Danny."said Ryo. "Cause here comes more trouble!" A pair of Pirates dressed and looked exactly the same way came at Dan and Ryo,each weilding a katana blade.  
  
"Oh great!'said Dan. "It's Yun and Yang as Samurai pirates!" "I'll take the left,you know the rest!"said Ryo.  
  
Ryo jumped into his Scissor thrust kick and rammed into the assassin's chest and then mid-section. Dan jumped away from the second goon as he came at him with his sword.  
  
"Come on tight pants!"said Dan taunting him. "Show me what ya got!" The ninja sprang into action as he dove at Dan and thrut his body into a rolelrball attack,similar to Blanka's,except that his sword was sticking out like a buzzsaw blade.  
  
"YEEOOW!"said Dan as he dove to the floor. The thug came rollin g back at Dan again.  
  
"That's it pal!"said Dan. "Just come a little closer and----!" Just as the thug came close enough to Dan,he fired his Shinku-Gadouken and blasted him out of mid-air. "UNNGH!"the goon fell to the floor and out cold. "Yeah!"said Dan. "It may not go as far,but my Gadouken fireball works as the best there is!"  
  
That only left Bloodhawk as he and Iori were about to face off. "Ryo,should we.?"said Dan. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to let the psycho-prince handle the leader himself."said Ryo. "It's because of Iori that he's here."  
  
The two red haired men began to battle it out as Bloodhawk drew his saber and charged at Iori. Iori simply dodged the charge and kicked him in the back.  
  
Hawk grunted and turned back around at Iori. "I'm gonna gut ya from head to toe-that I will ARRRR!"said Hawk in a pirate monotone. "All talk and no action?"said Iori. "You'll die more of a fool than you are."  
  
Bloodhawk then reached into his utility belt and threw some black dust at Iori,getting him in the eyes. "UGGHH-HEY!"he replied as he tried to wipe the dust from his eyes.  
  
"HAHA-GOTCHA!"said Hawk as he swung his sword at Iori,cutting him on the chest. "UUNH!"went Iori as he fell to one knee in pain. "Iori!"said one of the band members.  
  
"Much as I'd like the fighting world be rid of that s.o.b,"said Ryo. "we need him right now!" The Kyokugen thrust into his scissor kick again and crashed right into Hawk,knocking up against the stage. "And stay down!"said Ryo.  
  
Suddenly,Iori came up at Ryo and blasted him with his purple flames. Ryo fell on both knees from the impact. Then,Yagami grabbed him by the tie and pulled him upward.  
  
"The last thing I need in the world is being saved by you of all people- Sakazaki!"he said outraged. "Hey c'mon--!"said Ryo. "At least I'm not Kyo okay.?" "True."said Yagami."But you of all people should know I need no saving!"  
  
Suddenly,Dan came at Iori,decking him in the back with his flail kick. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"shouted Dan as he grabbed Iori by the shirt and then punched him right in the face. "IF THIS YOU'RE IDEA OF A THANK YOU-YOU'RE IN BIIIIG TROUBLE!"  
  
Dan then unleashed a roundhouse on Iroi that sent him flying onto the stage. "HEY MAN!"said the lead guitar. "WHY YOU ALL BEATING UP ON OUR MAIN MAN AND LEAD SINGER?"  
  
"If any of you had half a brain you'd know this is one guy you wouldn't consider a main man!"said Ryo. "But anyways,we haven't time to explain we've gotta draw some of his blood and then--!"  
  
"The only one drawing any blood here-WILL BE ME HEROES!"said Bloodhawk who had managed to recover from Ryo's attack. "And I promise you that what I'm doing is far from over!"  
  
The pirate leader reached into his pocket and took out a mini-radio. "NOW!"he said into it.  
  
No sooner than the nearby windows to the back of the room shattered apart and a four motorbikes came roaring into the room. And on them were more Pirate gang members,wearing armored helmets and brandishing chaninsaws on their gauntlet gloves.  
  
"AW MAAAN!"said Richard. "More damages to cover!" "I knew we shoulda re-opened in Metro City."said Bob. "I hear it's a lot more peaceful there."  
  
"I shoulda known he'd have a back-up plan."said Dan. "Same here."said Ryo. "We've gotta stop'em!"  
  
Dan and Ryo then ran into the fray,but just as they did,the bike killers revved up their saws and started swinging and swiping them at the heroes. Ryo was about to throw another fireball,but before he could,one whipped out a winchester assault rifle and was about to shoot at him.  
  
"WHOA-BOY!"said Ryo as he dove to the floor. "Man,we are so outta here!"said one of the band members as they ran off to the left of the stage and the corrider that led to the back exit. Iori was still unconscious on the stage.  
  
"MAN!"said Dan as he ducked down low. "These guys are even more armed to the teeth than the last bunch of goons-we gotta stop'em!"  
  
Ryo jumped back into the other room with Bob and Richard. "We need some way to take those armored goons out!"said Ryo. Just then,he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Huh.?"said Ryo as he turned to see who it was. It was none other than Kasumi Todo and her father Ryuhakku Todo was with her.  
  
"Found you at last!"she said. "K-Kasumi.and Todo?"said Ryo surprised. "Yes..as they say long time no see Ryo-san."said Todo.  
  
"What the heck are you two doing here?"said Ryo. "Isn't it obvious?"said Kasumi. "I've come at long last to challenge you to the rematch we never had even after Glasshill,KOF 96,99,and 01. But now I'm finally back to take you on!"  
  
"And I'm here to tell you that she has improved her training from me."said Todo."I bear you no ill will Ryo-san,but my daughter insisted on having a last re-match with you."  
  
"I uh---I---look,look!"said Ryo. "There's no time to explain but.this is not a good time for this!"  
  
"Whatdoyamean not a good time?"said Kasumi. "My dad and I searched for you in both Osaka and here in Southtown as well as your american based dojo.And instead of training and fighting like you always do we find you here partying at this.combination heavy metal and stunt-bike concert?"  
  
"It's..not what ya think exactly Kasumi!"said Ryo. "But like I said,right now's a good time for me!" "We-ell!"said Dan looking at Kasumi. "What have we here,one of them Aikido chicks eh?"  
  
"Ah,I see you brought Robert Gar--!"said Todo. "How many times are people gonna mistake for this Garcia guy?"said Dan flusttered. "I'm not him!"  
  
"Cool it Dan!"said Ryo. "Look what we could need right now is a big chi projectile splash from someone like you guys."  
  
"And why is that?"said Todo. "It's a long story I'm afraid."said Ryo. "But ya see those four biker goons with the saws? If ya use your Kasane Ante's at full power on them,then this'll all be over with."  
  
"Oh please,we beg of you!"said Richard. "They're gonna ruin my restaurant if they're not stopped. We'll even give you free food and drinks on the house if ya do!" "But we--!"said Kasumi. "Now,now Kasumi."said Todo. "we've come a long way and we may be quite famished. And it's not honorable to allow other warriors to suffer." "All right then."said Kasumi. "But if we do this,do ya promise to come and fight me later on?"  
  
"Yes,yes I promise!"said Ryo. "Now please do something!"  
  
Both Aikido warriors stepped up to the threshold of the room and approached the four biker thugs. "Lookee here boys!"said Bloodhawk. "More would-be heroes for us to scratch up! So.ya wanna take a shot mr and mrs.bath robes? HAHAHA!"  
  
"How rude and indescent!"said Kasumi. "He's my father!" "All right Kasumi,get ready and charge up!"said Todo. "Right dad!"she said.  
  
Both warriors raised their hands in the air,and summoned a great amount of ki energy. "What are they gonna do?"said Bob. "You'll see,"said Ryo. "It's kinda like when Geese Howard did his Raging Storm.  
  
Finally,just as the biker killers were about to drive forward and attack their remaining prey. "KILL THEM ME HARDIES!"shouted Bloodhawk. "LET NO ONE STAND!"  
  
"NOW!" said Todo and both he and his daughter threw their arms downward,and as they did a rush of ki energy in the shape of tidal waves came flying into the room.  
  
"WHAT TH---WHOOOOOAAAHH!"replied Bloodhawk as he and his cohorts were thrown about the room in an explosion of energy and wind.  
  
After a whole minute,both Todo and Kasumi let loose their energy and the ki storm settled down.. "Whoa-bitchin'!"said Dan amazed. "I'll say."said Bob. "Dat rocked!" "Yes.but.look at the mess the party room's in."said Richard.  
  
Sure enough,the entire room was in shambles from top to bottom. Smashed and wrecked tables and chairs,torn wallpaper and a few holes from the crash impact of the motorbikes the pirates rode and everything else is in ruins.  
  
"Hey,where's Iroi?"said Ryo looking around. "Aw man,did we lose him?"said Dan.  
  
"Iori?"said Kasumi. "What are you doing bothering with that scumbag?" "As they say Kasumi,it's a long story."said Ryo. "C'mon Dan!"  
  
The two men began to look through the rubble for any signs of Iori. Suddenly,Bloodhawk emerged from the rubble underneath a table and arose,his saber stil in his hand. "No one shall destroy the great and deadly---BLOODHAWK-HAHA!" he said,sounding and acting just like Boris from the 007 film Goldeneye where Alan Cummings as Boris gets up and shouts:"YES-I AM INVINCIBLE!"  
  
Incidentally,I think he's the same one who plays Nightcrawler in the new X- Men 2 movie.  
  
"Man,you are so gonna get your butt-kicked for causing so much trouble ya butt-ugly bastard!"said Dan shaking his fist. "Ya got that right!"said Ryo.  
  
"BRING IT ON!"shouted Bloodhawk as he twirled his saber at his two foes. Suddenly,a roaring scream was heard beneath the rubble and arising from the rubble was Iori Yagami himself! Except.he wasn't the same as he was!  
  
His clothes were in tattered ruins,and his skin was bruised,but the most different of all was that his facial features and skin had taken up something more.grislier!  
  
His skin was a slight pale,his eyes turned a bright yellow and his teeth had turned into a ferocious set of fangs. "What-what happened to him?"said Dan. "He---he's.I think he's just released his inner Orochi power!"said Ryo.  
  
"Orochi?"said Dan. "What the heck is Orochi?" "An ancient power brought down from the eight headed dragon millions of years ago."said Todo."Only those who are cursed with it can summon it's fearful power."  
  
"Not suprising it's him."said Todo rolling her eyes.  
  
"And he's heading straight for Bloodhawk!'said Ryo.  
  
Iori,now in his Blood Riot mode ran straight at his tormentor Bloodhawk. "WHAT TH-STAY-STAY AWAY FROM ME YA STINKING FREAK KILLER!"he shouted as he swung his sword.  
  
Iori lashed out his right hand and caught the blade right in his hand. Once he did that,he applied a little bit of pressure and the blade snapped in two!  
  
Hawk fell up against a corner of the room from the fearsome sight of what had occurred. "NO-NO-STAY BACK.PLEASE!"begged Hawk in terror. "STAY BACK----AAAAAHHH!"  
  
But it was too late before Ryo could get there,Iori grabbed Bloodhawk by the throat with his left hand and then took his right hand and plunged one of his taloned fingers straight into his forehead---blood spurted from the blow and the Pirate leader died instantly!  
  
"Eeeeuugh!"wailed Kasumi in disgust. "How horrible!" "They let that bastard into the current KOF contests?"said Richard. "They're crazy, and the worst was Geese Howard and Yamazaki!"  
  
"I'LL STOP HIM!"said Ryo as he charged his most powerful projectile and fired a giant fireball straight at the murderous Yagami.  
  
"UNNNF!" went Iroi as he crashed right through the wooden and plaster wall he stood next to from the fireball.  
  
"Nailed'em!"said Dan. After that,the two heroes dragged out the unconscious Iori and then stuck his left arm with the surrynge,gathering his blood into the tube.  
  
"Got it-FINALLY!"said an exhausted and irratated Ryo. "That all sounds.satisfying for you Mr.Sakazaki,"said Richard. "but..what about my party room for the café,who's gonna pay for this?"  
  
"Hoo boy.!"said Ryo. "Look,if you recall,my father and I own a chain of Kyokugen dojo in both Japan and have one here in Southtown,so.send us the bill when you get a chance."  
  
Ryo reached into his suit pocket and gave Richard a white card with the word KYOKUGENRYU and the home phone number. "Thank you-I'll do that."said Richard. "Looks like we gotta bail!"said Ryo. "YES!"said Dan raising a fist in the air. "TO THE DANMOBILE! DAN-MAN AND RYOBIN AWAY!"  
  
"Hey-cut it will ya?"said Ryo. "This is dead serious!" "EXCUUUUUSE ME.!"said Dan.  
  
"Uh.just what is it you are in such a hurry about anyway?"said Kasumi. "Sorry Kasumi,I can't chat now,we're in a hurry. But.I promise you I'll make it up to you-both of us that is!" "Huh.what do ya mean both of us?"said Dan.  
  
"I'll explain later-let's go!"said Ryo. "Well..nice meeting you all."said Dan. "Till next time.!"  
  
And both men ran off and out the door to the airport.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?"said Todo. "As they say mon,guess we'll never know."said Bob.  
  
"Oh,knowing Ryo I'm sure we'll know about this soon enough,it'd just be later for us is all."said Kasumi.  
  
"You're chance against him will come my dear."said Todo. "Be prepared."  
  
Suddenly,the sounds of police and ambulence sirens came wailing towards the café.  
  
"This is gonna be some tale to tell the cops ya know."said Richard rubbing his temples.  
  
While back out in the streets under the moonlight as well as lamp lost lights,Dan and Ryo race towards the nearby airport for their next destination---back to Japan!  
  
The action continues and the plot continues to thicken as Ryo explains the origins of Kyokugen to Dan and then are attacked by another double team of terror-namely Vega and Sinclair in CH.13! 


	13. Ryo reveals Kyokugen's past

Saikyokugenryu Ch.13  
  
Both Dan and Ryo boarded the next plane that would take them back to where this whole mess beagn-Japan!  
  
While on the plane,Dan had popped the first inquiry. "So.what're we gonna do when we get back to Japan and that Wyler guy?"  
  
"Dan.don't you ever come up with any real planning?"said Ryo. "In case you haven't noticed,I've been doing more planning than you have."  
  
"Hey,there are times for planning,and there are times for action."said Dan. "I only plan how to strengthen my fighting arts and what to teach whatever students I get."  
  
"If you say so."said Ryo. "But next time." "Okay,okay."said Dan. "..i'll see what to do the next time. Anyways,mind telling me now the origins of your fighting style..this Kyokugenryu?"  
  
"Very well then."said Ryo. "It all began like this." "Many years ago,a man named Hiryyu Sakazaki learned the art of Kyokugen from a mysterious martial arts master who lived deep in the countryside of Japan. The master never revealed who he really was to my grandfather but he told him to continue to master and perfect the art for generations to come.  
  
Through the years,my grandfather Hiryyu made waves in the fighting world,winning tournaments,crushing bad guys and winning fame and glory for the Sakazaki would begin under his reign.  
  
Years later,he met a beautiful aikido warrior named Hasammi and they were eventually married. They then gave birth to the next heir of the Kyokugen legacy-my father Takuma.  
  
Takuma was the first Sakazaki to be taught from his father to be a great warrior like his father was. He learned all he knows from Hiryyu,until they were both satisfied. Finally,just as Takuma reached manhood,he had graduated a full-fledged master,taking the place of Hirryu as both he and his wife retired from the fighter's circuit for him to weave a legacy of his own.  
  
But.even though he prevailed in the end,my father had a lot of trouble getting off the ground at first,and it had quite a bit to do with Mr.Big.and Geese Howard.  
  
Unbeknownst at first to his parents,Takuma took up a stage name for himself. The reason I think was that he watched a lot of proffesional wrestling back at the local wrestling ring back in our hometown of Osaka. So..inpsired by masked fighters no doubt,he made a silly looking tengu mask,a fake wig and called himself.MR.KARATE!"  
  
Dan let off a huge sweatdrop on his side saying:"WHAAAT?!" "You heard me right,"said Ryo. "Mr.Karate. And before you ask yourself,who on earth would come up with a lamer than lame name than that---well--- that's my father for you.  
  
Anyways,he took up the alias and venured off to make a name for himself just as his father did before him. And he did good at that as well,winning many championships and prize money amounts to plan to open a dojo of his own to carry on the Sakazaki fighting style.  
  
Suddenly one day,some fight agents came to my father with an offer he couldn't refuse. Go to america and compete in it's tournaments. And that he did,he came to the city we were just in..Southtown.  
  
While there,he continued to make waves in the fighter's circuit and eventually made the first ever Kyokugen Dojo as well as the home one in Osaka Japan. He even met and married a beautiful american woman named Ronnet and gave birth to two children,myself and Yuri. But,my mother gained a fatal disease and died a short time later. He was striken with grief but vowed to make his children into great fighters as both himself and his father who also along with his wife passed away some time ago before.  
  
By the time both Yuri and myself were 10 years old,our father began to train us in the art of Kyokugen,as well as many other students who flocked to the dojo as well.  
  
Life was good for awile,but many years later crime and corruption began to run rampant in the streets of the once peaceful city of Southtown and a man named Geese Howard was behind it all.  
  
Takuma himself vowed to put an end to the evil crime lord as he ventured forth to Geese's hideout and challenged the evil crime czar one on one. Takuma fought well against the evil Geese,but he soon found out that Geese was a formidable martial arts master himself,learning the great arts of Tung Fu Rue and others,he defeated my father and then had his men capture my sister.  
  
Geese vowed to Takuma that if he did anything rash,then he would have his daughter killed. My father had no choice but to oblige. So,before leaving for a business trip he placed his right hand man at the time,renowned crime lord Mr.Big and the reluctant Takuma in charge for a time in Geese's affairs.  
  
However,both Robert,who also became a student under my father a few years ago had both began searching for both my sister and father and it was no easy task,running into and fighting many opponents like Todo and Jack which we both met. Finally,we learn of Big's whereabouts and Robert soundly trounces him while I dash to find Yuri.  
  
There,in a basement-like lair with torches on the wall I fought Mr.Karate,and what I didn't know at the time was that was the alias my father had in the fighting arena. It was anything but easy,but I pounced him,and just when I was about to finish him off,Yuri came in telling me that the fighter was our father.  
  
We were all reunited happily and continued the dojo's existence by expanding it to different parts of the world,like Robert's homeland of Italy where he and Yuri ran it and I ran the american one in Southtown as did my father in Osaka. A few years later back in Southtown,we were all invited by Geese Howard to attend the first ever King of Fighters martial arts tournament,this is where it all began for the KOF circuit.  
  
We along with several other friends and foes attended the tournament and then fought once again in the streets of southtown. It was I who made it to the finals and defeated Geese Howard,winning the title as the first ever King of Fighters."  
  
"Yeah,I saw that trophy you had up in your pop's place that said King of Fighters'78."said Dan. "I heard a bit about the KOF but I hail from the World Warrior circuit but I plan to enter if another one comes up."  
  
"Geese of course escaped..but I soon learned that it was a mistake to not finish him when I had the opportunity.as many others beside myself soon learned."said Ryo.  
  
"Anyways,many years later,while I was teaching some new students the Saikyo art when one day a pair of gangsters named Ripper and Hopper leading a gang of armed hoods broke into the dojo and kidnapped several of my students. They told me to met their head man Geese if I wanted to see them again.  
  
And so it was just as my father was leashed,I was leashed also by the evil of Geese Howard. Geese told me that unless I wanted to see my students again that I would partake in the new King of Fighters as a secret challenger in case he was defeated. I had no choice but to agree,I even took up the once alias of my father and became the new Mr.Karate."  
  
"You.became a Mr.Karate.?"said Dan,trying to hide his snickering and chuckling.  
  
Ryo pulled Dan by the nose and it stretched like silly putty. "Laugh and I promise you I'll give you a face like a Tengu." "Ummm.mmmkay.!"said Dan unfazed but annoyed. Ryo let loose and Dan's nose went smack back into place. "Anyways,it was like being back in the KOF'78 once again,but I didn't have the thrill of being a contestant or punching Geese out like I did before. It all looked so hopeless at first.  
  
..until he came out of the shadows and sent Geese Howard to what he we all thought was his death.  
  
Terry the lone wolf Bograd had entered the KOF'91 for means of revenge against Geese for killing his father. And in the final match,Terry did a flying burn knuckle on Geese that sent him crashing over a railling that was affixed around his main office and training ground and he fell to his death..or so we thought at first..but to make a long story short after the events of KOF'97 Terry eventually did away with Geese..or so we all hope.  
  
With Geese gone,I didn't have to take part in being his bloody back-up. I escaped from the main office,beat up both Ripper and Hopper who were guarding my sy students and we all returned to my dojo for a well-deserved rest. I owed Terry Bogard that day,and I would make sure that my fight with him one day would be an honorable and exciting one.  
  
A couple of years later after Terry defeated Wolfgang Krauser in the KOF'93 and I attended a tournament called Buriki-one,I received an invitation to a new KOF under a man named Rugal Bernstein. I gathered not only Robert and father for our team,but both my sister and our old friend King gathered their team with a ninja named Mai Shirunai for the very first team battle tournament.  
  
We didn't win the first one as others did,but have returned under many roster changes over the years,only Robert and myself have been together for the longest time through recent and current rosters.  
  
But the journey was an exciting one against many evils like Rugal,Goenitz,the Orochi and recently Nests cartel. Hopefully,some day we'll win the next tournament just as I did many years ago-either way the stlye of Kyokugenryu shall live forever!"  
  
Dan sweatdropped at the melodrama and cheesiness of Ryo's speech. "Uh.coffee tea or milk?"he said. "Huh---what?"said Ryo.  
  
"You finished?"said Dan. "Oh uh-yeah sorry,got carried away there."said Ryo. "That's saying something."said Dan. "But what exactly were you and your sis doing before your dad got heisted?"  
  
"Both Yuri and myself were going to see dad to celebrate the anniversary of our being a family of fighters and honor both the memory of our mother and grandfather for founding the art of Kyokugen. But..as you saw recently,things didn't go as planned.and we got those scumkings Wyler and Big to thank for that."  
  
"Hey,no worries,Sakazaki."said Dan. "We'll kick their butts and get your kin back." "I hope so."said Ryo. "It's been awhile since I faced either of them."  
  
Finally,arriving back in Osaka,both Dan and Ryo take a cab for the location they were told to go to. The cab had arrived near some parking garage building and they were left off there.  
  
Ryo looked at the written instructions on where to met Wyler's men,but as they looked around they found that no one was there to greet them.  
  
"Well."said Dan looking around. "where is anyone or anyone we were supposed to meet?" Suddenly,as if in answer,a group of black clad ninjas came jumping around both men,surrounding them.  
  
"Does that answer your question senior Hibiki?"said a voice. "Who the---?"said Ryo.  
  
Emerging from the entrance of the building were a pair of hired assassins. One was an muslamic woman dressed in purple and white and carried a large scimitar. The other was a lean and muscular young man with long blonde hair,also wearing a pair of purple short pants,a long dragon tattoo,a steel mask over his face and a razor sharp claw with foot long blades.  
  
"SINCLAIR?"said Ryo. "VEGA?"said Dan.  
  
"In the flesh so to speak!"said Vega bowing. "Nice to see you again..pink one." "Sinclair what are you doing here?"said Ryo. "If you're working for Wyler again,then don't you remember the evil that he did to you and others? Sinclair-answer me!"  
  
Sinclair's eyes were a stone blank,she seemes to be in another world or something. "I'm afraid she can't hear you senior."said the spanish ninja. "She has been..shall we say.coerced into employment by her master,senior Wyler,in the most mental of ways."  
  
"He must've found a way to brainwash her into doing his dirty work!"said Ryo. "Don't they always?"said Dan.  
  
"As for yours truly,"said Vega. "you know the usual motivations,money,power,fame and maybe a nice face-lift for myself when this is over. Either way,I give this offer to the both of you---hand over the vial of aquired blood samples---or my team of ninja killers take them from you! So,which shall it be?"  
  
Ryo and Dan were almost at the end of the gauntlet that was set by Wyler,but they still had some obstacles and tasks to overcome,would they make it in time to stop Wyler before something terrible would happen to Ryo's family.  
  
More to come in ch.14 as the action heats up and comes to a head. 


	14. Tagteam trouble! Vega and Sinclair attac...

Saikyokugenryu CH.14  
  
It was that time again for our heroes Dan and Ryo. Just as they were about to make it to the hideout of their nemesis Wyler and Mr.Big,they get held up by not only a couple of old foes,namely Vega and Sinclair,but a group of black-clad ninjas as well that surround them.  
  
"Why are your bosses doing this?"said Ryo. "We've got the blood supply here and we're bringing it to him right away!"  
  
"Yeah,why the hold-up already?"said Dan. "He doesn't trust anymore than him?" "You could say that,yes."said Vega. "But it's just simply.Wyler needs no witnesses to this occurance. So.ondala boys,you know what to do!"  
  
The group of ninja assassins crept towards the two heroes,brandishing poison tiped daggers for their prey. Dan and Ryo moved their beacks up against one another. "I got a plan this time Ryo!"he whispered to him. "It better be a good one."Ryo whispered back. "We haven't time for mistakes ya know."  
  
"Don't sweat it!"said Dan. "On the count of three we jump as high as possible and flip forward out of this mess---then we give it our all against these scumbags!"  
  
"Sounds good."said Ryo. "Let's hope it works." "Okay on three."said Dan. "1.2...3-NOW!"  
  
Both heroes jumped high into the air and pushed both of the bottoms of their feet off of each other. The result allowed them to flip forward and land safely.  
  
"GET THEM!"hollored Vega. "KILL THEM AND GET THAT BLOOD SAMPLE!" The ninjas came rushing in at both heroes.  
  
Dan made the first attack as he jumped at the first few ninjas with a rushing knee,knocking him down and then fired off his Gadouken in a distraction flash at the next two ninjas,blinding them. Once they were blinded,Dan leapt into his flail kick,knocking them assunder!  
  
Ryo prepared for combat against the two ninjas that were coming at him. They both threw their daggers at him,but as he flew another fireball,he knocked the two daggers out of mid-air.  
  
The ninjas then charged at their foe,ready to do major harm. Ryo was in no mood for this as he sprung at the two ninjas with his scissor kick,crashing them both down with his fearsome kicks.  
  
Dan then rolled about on the ground,rolling past the next few ninjas and then got back to his feet to fight. The first ninja jumped at Dan,doing a leap kick. But to his surprise,just as the ninja made contact with Dan,the saikyo raised his left fist,blocking his foot.  
  
"EH-WHA.?"said the flabbergasted ninja in surprise. Dan grinned and said:"Nice try."  
  
He then did the counterattack with a hard and fast Kyoruken that sent him flying up against the garage building,and out cold.  
  
The other ninja swiped his dagger at him,Dan dodged it and then chopped him in the back with his hand chop,knocking him to the ground.  
  
Ryo finished off the last few ninjas with a super Ho-Ken fireball.  
  
"All right,we're done with the appetizers,now the main course!"said Dan pointing to the two hirelings. Both Vega and Sinclair stood before their opponents. "Well then."said Vega raising his claw. "I guess we'll have to take these two hombres on ourselves."  
  
Dan and Ryo got into fighting stance for the last battle that would hopefully take them to their arch enemy. "If you're familiar with that guy in the mask,I'll take on Sinclair,I've handled her before."said Ryo. "I've seen Vega in action several times to know what he's about."said Dan. "I'll take'im."  
  
"Okay then,let's do it!"said Ryo. Vega turned to his accomplice. "Show no mercy Sinclair,"he said. "but remember,watch for the blood sample the one called Ryo carries,if it is shattered-then everything shall be ruined! Do not make the mistake,understand?"  
  
Sinclair simply nodded. "Bueno,"said Vega. "Now-to battle!"  
  
The ninja jumped into the air and down at Dan. "So.ready to die?"he said. Dan was a little intimidated at first,but shook it off. He wasn't gonna let some psycho-pretty boy do away with him."  
  
"BRING IT ON BLONDIE!"he shouted.  
  
Ryo approached Sinclair,who was ready to swing and swipe her sword at him. "Sinclair,don't you remember..it's me Ryo!"he said.  
  
Sincalair said nothing. "Man,Wyler must've really did a number on her in the brainpan sense."he thought."The last time we met and after I defeated her master,whe vowed never to do anything for him again. Looks like he made her his assassin again one way or the other."  
  
Dan lunged a few punches and then a couple of kicks at Vega,but the pompous cretin that he is simply dodged and blocked them off.  
  
"Man,will you hold still?"said Dan annoyed. "How ya expect us to have a fair match?" "You speak to me of fair,Hibiki?"said Vega. "You of all should know that warriors such as I play for keeps."  
  
Dan then rushed at Vega with his flail kick,but before he could inflict damage,Vega leapt high into the air and came back down at Dan,swiping his claw into his jacket!  
  
"HEY!"said Dan. "I got this at Kohl's last week!" "Huh!"said Vega. "Consider this a favor senior color-blind,no one in their right mind would wear such a tacky color of green,even for a suit."  
  
Dan growled and tore of his jacket and then tie. "When I'm through with ya they're gonna fit you for a dark suit---in your coffin!"he said.  
  
Sinclair thrust her sword at Ryo,but he simply dodged it and kicked her in the back. "Sinclair-wake up-listen to me!"he said. "You're being controlled by Wyler- fight it please!"  
  
Sinclair said nothing and leapt forward at Ryo,bringing her sword down at him. Ryo jumped out of the way and then fired a Ho-Ken to her in the back,knocking her forward. "SINCLAIR!"he shouted. The fight raged on with Dan and Vega. Vega did a roller claw attack at Dan,rolling across the floor like a human bowling ball.  
  
"WHOA!"said Dan as he jumped over it. Vega sprang back to his feet,but just as he did,Dan threw a Gadouken at the ninja,hitting him sqaure in the chest!  
  
Vega was stunned momentarilly,which gave Dan a chance to strike. Springing into his shadow Kyoruken attack,Dan decked Vega several times in the chin with his attack,knocking him backwards to the ground.  
  
Ryo flew another fireball, but Sinclair counterrattacked it with a sword- slash fireball attack,knocking the projectile away.  
  
"I got no choice now."he thought. "It's force time!" Ryo leapt upwards at Sinclair,doing a chop attack. Sincair dodged it and then kicked Ryo in the midsection. "UNNNGH!"he replied in pain and fell on both knees.  
  
Dan rushed at Vega again,about to kick butt again. Vega had other plans as he leapt up and over Dan. Before Dan knew what he was about to do,the nina grabbed both of Dan's shoulders with his feet and threw him across the street's surface.  
  
"HEY!"he said. "What kind of attack was that?" "Throwing you in a corner attack that's what!"said Vega as he jumped down at Dan,diving for the kill.  
  
Sinclair began to bring down her sword on Ryo,but the Karate caught her by the wrists before she could inflict any damage.  
  
Vega came downward at Dan with his claw. Dan managed to catch him by the wrist before he could draw blood.  
  
The four titans were locked and I do mean locked in mortal struggle with two potentially dangerous killers,both trying to get the upper hand.  
  
"That-does it!"said Ryo. Bringing up both of his knees to Sinclair's chest,Ryo applied as much pressure to push Sinclair away from him.  
  
And he managed to at the last minute,pushing her away. Sinclair was off,but was about to charge again at Ryo and kill him no matter what.  
  
"It's now or never!'said Ryo as he charged up his maxximum fireball at her and let it loose. "FWOOOSH!" Sinclair was whisked off her feet and crashed into the building's surface from the impact of the fireball. Needless to say,she was out cold.  
  
"GOT HER!"said Ryo in triumph.  
  
Dan meanwhile,was still in combat struggle with Vega. "GET---OFF!"shouted Dan as he twisted his body around on the ground with Vega's. Now Dan was on top of Vega.  
  
Vega didn't like the feel of this,so he simply pushed Dan off with his left foot. Dan rolled backwards from Vega and got into fighting stance.  
  
Vega then went into one last attack,he jumped away and placed his feet onto a nearby lampost. His last action movement was his deadly Claw Arrow and he thrust his whole body forward at Dan,ready to kill.  
  
Dan simply shot upward and clocked Vega in mid-air with a hard Kyoruken!  
  
"UUNNGH!"Vega crashed to the ground from Dan's impact. "Now you're really gonna get callased over!"said Dan clenching his fists.  
  
Vega sprang back to his feet,but the last thing he saw was Dan coming at him with a fast roundhouse knocked his mask off.  
  
"Hey!"said Vega. Dan then flung a fist right into left eye and check,bruising them both. Ryo whistled. "Man,nailed him hard!"  
  
Vega gasped and sobbed in horror. "MY-MY BEAUTIFUL FACE IS RUINED!"he said. "Yup,just as I heard in the fighter circles."said Dan. "His one weakness."  
  
"You mean his weakness is his face?"siad Ryo. "His weakness is his vanity."said Dan. "Get's him every time!"  
  
"Okay then..Vega."said Ryo. "We'll give ya an offer,either tell us where your boss Wyler is,or prepare to have more of your delicate skin scorched off of your precious body- capeeche?"  
  
Vega's eyes bulged out in a cartoony fashiony sense and then sprang back in a bowing on his knees fashion.  
  
"Okay-okay-don't hit me again please!"said Vega. "My..my bosses Wyler and Big are hiding safely away in a warehouse three miles of here. He and others are all waiting for you."  
  
"Good."said Dan. "See how much better things get if you cooperate?" "Well,we may not know what he's got in store for us,but at least we know where he's hiding."said Ryo. "Yeah,let's go nail'em and finish this once and for all!"said Dan.  
  
Turning their heads back to Vega,they saw he was gone. "Hey,where'd he go?'said Ryo.  
  
"Typical cowardly scum suitable of Vega."said Dan."He's fled." Ryo then went over to Sinclair and went inside the garage building.  
  
There,he found an open door to a storage room and found a nearby cot. Placing her in it,he found that Sinclair was still out cold but asleep.  
  
"We'll keep her here till we're done with Wyler."said Ryo. "Good to hear."said Dan. "You ready?"  
  
"As ever."said Ryo. "But we're gonna need to come up with a plan when we get there. Wyler may have anything up his dirty sleeves for this final showdown."  
  
"Well-LET'S GO!"said Dan.  
  
The two heroes ran off towards their final destination,ready for anything.  
  
NEXT IN CH.15:ROBERT AND KING AS WELL AS OTHERS SHOW UP AS THE FINAL SHOWDOWN AGAINST WYLER AND HIS GOONS BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER-BE THERE! 


	15. IT'S A TRAP!

Saikyokugenryu CH.15  
  
Both heroes Hibiki and Sakazaki began running to their destination,Dr.Wyler's secret hideout.(If the old plot of using an old warehouse can be called that.)  
  
"Man-I hope---sis and dad-are all right-huff huff!"said Ryo as he ran. "The sooner this is over,the better!"thought Dan. "All this fighting other opponents may have been good training,but I need to prepared for anything when Sakazaki and I can tought it out to see who's style is better!" And I also can't wait to pound that mad-scientist wanna be to an even more crippled state-like total comatose!"  
  
Suddenly,a red ferrari came flying past them. "HEY!"shouted Dan. "WATCH IT JERK!"  
  
"ROBERT WAIT!"said a voice. "I just saw Ryo back there!" The car screeched to a halt and then backed up towards the two heroes.  
  
"That's right pal!"said Dan cracking his knuckles. "Come on back so I can bend dent you and your magnum P.I.mobile!"  
  
"Cool it Dan."said Ryo. "I recognize that ferrari anywhere,it's Robert!" "Robert.?"said Dan. "Oh,so I'm finally gonna see who this guy really is eh?"  
  
As the car backed up to where the duo was,there was an unexpected surprise. A blonde haired woman wearing a white and purple tuxedo outfit was with Robert. "King!"said Ryo. "What are you and Robert doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"said King. "We were looking for you and the others. When we found that you weren't home we searched frantically for you and found out that you and someone was fighting Mr.Big and some other guys at a couple of places here in Japan."  
  
"Well,you heard right."said Ryo. "Frankly,we could use a ride about now to our destination." "We.?"said Robert.  
  
"Uh.Robert,this is gonna seem a bit awkward in the physical appearance but."said Ryo. "King.Rob.this..gentlemen next to me is.Dan Hibiki."  
  
King and Robert eyed the man Ryo was with from head to toe,and raised an eyebrow in oddness to who the man was.  
  
Robert then got out of the car and both he and Dan eyed each other from head to toe.  
  
"WHO DOES YOUR HAIR?" they both said in unison. "Wha---my hair?"said Dan. "Hey pal,I dunno who you are,but this is the trademark Hibiki hair style!"  
  
"Trademark?"said Robert. "Look pal,I dunno what you're getting at,but anyone who's anyone wears a ponytail okay? It's just a.coincidence as to our similar color and styles."  
  
"Yeah,that's right Dan."said Ryo. "No need to get alarmed." "Well.maybe."said Dan. "But..you don't wear a gi do you?" "Only in training at times."said Robert. "The rest of the time,I just wear m'cool threads."  
  
Dan looked at Robert's outfit. Long sleeved purple sweater with a strange necklace medallion around his neck,light brown vest and white pants with suede shoes of white.  
  
Dan couldn't help but snicker. "Hey,what's the joke?"said Robert. "S-sorry man but.you should shop someplace else besides goodwill."said Dan about to laugh.  
  
"Goodwill?"said an enraged Robert. "These are the hottest in Italian threads ya little---!" Ryo came in between the two hotdogs with his arms stretched out. "Alright already,enough of the would-be squabbles okay? This is not a good time,we've gotta get to that hideout and fast."  
  
"Hideout?"said King. "Why,what's going on?" "I'm..i'm afraid that neither Dan or myself can say at this point right now King."said Ryo. "Except that we need a ride to a local warehouse just a few miles up ahead."  
  
"Well.Robert Garcia's taxi service is ready for fellow KOF fighters if need be."said Robert. "So Ryo my man,you and your.strange new friend can get in and we can go."  
  
"Alright,I always wanted to ride in a ferrari---!"said Dan but he was stopped by Ryo at the last minute. "Sorry Dan,you ride in the back on this,besides I need to talk to Robert about this."he said.  
  
"Oh uh.okay."said Dan. "But you gotta tell me later whether or not your friend's are copying me okay?" Ryo slapped his palm over his face as Dan got into the back seat with King. Ryo got into the front seat with Robert.  
  
Dan looked King over. She was female for sure,lovely yet short dark blonde hair,earing on right ear. And even though she wore a non-feminine set of clothes that hid her gender and sexuality,he could clearly see that she was female and quite a looker too. Dan began to mentally picture what she looked like in victoria's secret lingerie.  
  
King then turned to Dan. "What ya looking at pal?"she asked. "I uh-Dan's the name milady,"he said. "and fightin's my game." "Really now."she said with a smirk. "And what exactly are you doing running with our pal Ryo?"  
  
"Bit of a long story there."said Dan. "But I'm about as strong as Ryo there is ya know." "Strong huh?"she said. "You sure smell strong right now."  
  
Dan blushed in embaressment and placed his arms down. "Man---stinkin'cross- dresser bimbo!" he thought. "She prolly got eyes for mr.Karate jr.there."  
  
Finally,the ferrari had reached it's destination,an abandoned warehouse next a bowling alley that used to make glassware and the restriction gate had been smashed open for anyone to enter.  
  
"There it is."said Ryo looking ahead, "Yeah the place where those scumbags are holled up!"said Dan.  
  
"Scumbags eh?"said Robert. "I knew some of our old enemies would resurface to face us again. Well,it's been awhile since the last KOF tournament. So..let's get busy!"  
  
"You're talking my language Rob."said King. But just as Robert got out,Ryo rushed over to caution him.  
  
"WHOA-hold up Rob!"he said. "No can do this time I'm afraid." "Huh-why not Ryo?"he said.  
  
"Look it's complicated but.we've been restricted to not tell anyone else about this. Only Dan and myself know about this right now."  
  
"Well who is this enemy we're facing?"said Robert. "Mr.Big again? Has Geese survived death and trying to blackmail you and master again? Is it one of the Heavenly Kings and Orochi? An old NESTS member looking for revenge? Who is it Ryo?"  
  
"I.-I can't say,I can't!"said Ryo.  
  
"But..I want you and King to do this just once for me. If we don't come out in the next five minutes.then the both of you come in after us."  
  
"We can do that Ryo."said King. "But only five minutes" "Okay then."said Ryo. "Come on Dan."  
  
"Right with ya."said Dan. Both heroes shed their civies and revealled their fighter gis that they were still wearing. "Might as well look the part while in battle."said Dan as he threw what was left of his dress clothes in a nearby waste basket.  
  
Both King and Robert looked bewildered and sweatdropped at the sight of Dan's colors. "Pink.he wears..pink."said Robert. "What's the matter,Garcia?"said Ryo. "Never saw someone wear karate duds before?" "Uh..no I uh.!"said Robert.  
  
"Than don't be so judgemental."said Ryo. "Clothes make the man,and you should know. Now,let's get cracking."  
  
"Ryo.!"said King. "Yeah?"said Ryo.  
  
King hesitated for a moment. "Be careful..and good luck."she said.  
  
Ryo gave a thumbs up and winked. "You bet!" he said. Dan scratched the top of his head. "Taken."he thought looking at the two."I shoulda known. Well.she looks too dykish for me anyway. But..this guy's got quite the caring family more than I ever did."  
  
"Okay Dan."he said. "You ready?" "And how!"said Dan. "LET'S DO IT!"said Ryo and the two warriors raced for the warehouse entrance and kicked the doors open.  
  
"I hope they make it."said King. "Hey,he's our Ryo right?"said Robert. "He'll be all right. I just hope that..pink Danny guy knows what he's doing."  
  
Both men walked across the dust and dirt ridden floor. Standing before them were abandoned machines and furnaces to make glassware and no one but the rodents were it's residence.  
  
"Must they always make their homes in places like this?"said Dan. "It's so unhygenic." "They like to use places no one would be concerned enough to go to."said Ryo. "And it's fitting enough for dirt like them anyway."  
  
Suddenly,a dark figure emerged from the shadows. It was a man dressed in a black suit with a brown open trenchcoat and carried a submachine gun and was pointing it directly at them. He also wore shades and had slick back brown hair.  
  
"You the one's the boss is waitin'for?"he asked. "Yeah,we're here to see Mr.Big and Wyler."said Ryo. "Follow us."said the thug.  
  
"Us.?"said Dan puzzled. A pair of the same dressed hoodlums came up behind both Dan and Ryo and pointed uzzis at their backs. "Oh yeah..them."said Dan. "Shoulda known."  
  
"Follow me."said the thug and they all walked off into the corridors of the warehouse. While back outside,Robert and King continued to wait.  
  
Little did they know,a certain someone named Jack Turner was watching them from the distance. "So."he thought. ".more of the old goody goodies of Ryo are here too eh? Well.we'll take care of that."  
  
Jack took out a cell phone and punched up a number to Mr.Big. "H'llo?"said Big on the line. "Boss?"said Jack. "We got trouble outside. It's Sakazaki's pals,Robert and King."  
  
"Rob and King?"said Big. "I should've known they'd tag our man. Well...take out that new tinker toy we stole from that Gill guy and use it on them got it?"  
  
Jack snickered wickedly. "Yeah I gotcha boss."he said. "Over and out." While back inside,the four men came acroos a large steel door with an electronic lock on it.  
  
The main thug took out a plastic card and slid it across the slot for verification. The lock let off an electronic hum and the door automatically opened.  
  
"This way."said the thug and the four men entered what appeared to be darkess at first. But once inside,they saw a bright light ahead near the corner of the hallway they were in.  
  
Walking toward it and around the corner,they found a vast chamber of decorations.  
  
On the left side was a plush living room with a green and velvet carpet,black leather couches,a wide screen tv and cocktail cabinet next to it with loaded drinks.  
  
On the right,was a complete labaratory and operating room with technoligical machines and chemeistry sets as well as staff of masked physicians and surgeons operating them.  
  
In the living room was Mr.Big and the rest of his cronies,as well as both Birdie and Vega with them. "Well well.!"said Big grinning. "Look who's here..the lone ranger and tonto."  
  
Several of his men laughed. Vega had his mask back on,but was feeling complete rage for the one who damaged his face-Dan.  
  
"Not so tough when you're covered eh mates?"said Birdie."HAHA!" Dan clenched his fists,ready to do some major damage with the enemy. "No Dan,not yet."said Ryo. "We can't do anything right now."  
  
"YOU MOST CERTAINLY CAN'T I'M AFRAID."said a speaker amped voice, Ryo and Dan turned to the direction of the lab room and found their captor once again.  
  
Dr.Wyler Lawrence. He was still in his moterized wheel chair and was still on a respiration system with built-in speaker that ampified his vocal functions.  
  
"Hey look Ryo."said Dan. "It's the abmonible Dr.Phibes again." "You won't be laughing for long,Hibiki."said Vega. "MR.VEGA IS CORRECT MY FRIENDS."Said Wyler. "HE HAS ALREADY INFORMED ME OF YOUR DEFIANCE BEFORE COMING HERE. I WAS HOPING TO NOT INVOLVE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FURTHER AND NOW I'VE ALSO BEEN INFORMED OF THE ARRIVAL OF TWO MORE OF YOUR FRIEND'S OUTSIDE."  
  
"What..?"said Ryo. "You don't mean?" "YES I DO."Said Wyler. "BUT FEAR NOT,WE HAVE ALREADY DISPATCHED SOMOENE TO DEAL WITH THEM. A GENETICALLY CREATED ASSASSIN CALLED.TWELVE!"  
  
"Twelve?"said Dan. "No-not that monster!" "What the heck is twelve?"said Ryo. "What I gathered from the reports and photos of the '97 world warrior tournament,"said Dan. "Twelve was a genetically creted monster made by Gill to compete in the contest,but he was defeated by a guy named Necro and was disqaulified for not being a living entry. That thing's a killer! YOU SON OF A-!"  
  
But Wyler's men trained their guns on Dan before he could lunge at him. "I WOULDN'T IF I WERE YOU,HIBIKI."he said. "UNLESS YOU WISH TO SHARE THEIR FATE. NOW---BEFORE WE CONTINUE,HAVE YOU THE BLOOD SAMPLE I ASKED FOR?"  
  
Ryo took out the plastic baggie with the vial in it. The vial still contained the blood samples of the various fighters they were to extract blood from. "Here it is."he said. "BIG."said Wyler. "YOU GET IT."  
  
Mr.Big walked over and took the vial from Ryo and presented it to Wyler. Wyler looked closely at the vial. "AND THESE CONTAIN ALL THE SAMPLES FROM THE FIGHTERS YOU FACED?"he asked.  
  
"It wasn't easy."said Dan. "But we got it from all the fighters you chose. Haggar,Krauser,Gill,and even Iori."  
  
"MOST EXCELLENT."said Wyler. "BIG,BRING IT TO MY MEDICAL STAFF." The gangster brought the vial over to the medical staff for their experiment.  
  
"So."said Ryo. "You wouldn't mind granting a condemned man's last request as to what this is all about?" "WELL."said Wyler. "YOU AND ROBERT GARCIA WERE WORTHY FOES AFTER ALL SO.I SUPPOSE I SHOULD OBLIGE AS TO WHAT THIS IS ALL REALLY ABOUT.  
  
I INTEND TO USE THE ACQUIRED BLOOD TO RE-ENERGIZE AND RESTORE MY BODY TO IT'S SUPERHUMAN STATE!"  
  
"You-you mean you're gonna make yourself into that same beheemoth mosnter we fought you as back in Glasshill?"said Ryo.  
  
"IN YOUR CRUDE MANNER OF SPEAKING----YES!"said Wyler. "ONLY THIS TIME IT WILL NOT BE THE SAME AS IT WAS BEFORE! MY NEW BODY OF POWER WILL BE EMPOWRED BY THE STRENGTHS,KI AND POWERS OF HAGGAR,IRORI,KRAUSER AND EVEN GILL WHEN IT THE BLOOD IS MIXED,RESYNTHESIZED AND REFORMULATED WITH MY OWN FORMULAS OF THE SAME ELEXIR FORMULA MY FATHER SYNTHESIZED.  
  
WHEN IT IS RE-FORMULATED,I SHALL INJECT IT INTO MY VEGITATED BODY AND BECOME THE ULTIMATE PINACCLE OF HUMAN EVOLUTION! I SHALL BECOME THE MASTER OF THE HUMAN RACE-AND TAKE THE FIRST STEP TO WORLD CONQUEST!"  
  
Dan sweatdropped at the bragadocio Wyler was presenting. "Yup---he's certifiably gone cuckoo."he said.  
  
"WATCH YOUR TONGUE STREET URCHIN!"said Wyler. "YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO PERFORM SUCH A TASK FOR A FEAT OF SCIENCE! THIS NEW FORMULA SHALL BE THE HERALD TO A NEW AND STRONGER HUMAN RACE THAN BEFORE!"  
  
"You obviously never took up fighter's ki in any way,Wyler."said Ryo. "The human body needs no such drugs or power to make it better." "That's right!"said Dan. "Just good 'ol learning and training to become better than before is all that's required."  
  
"HUMPH!"said Wyler. "YOU CAN TALK OF YOUR PRIMITVE WAYS,HEROES. BUT I SHALL PROVE THE WORLD OTHERWISE WHEN THIS NEW EXPERIMENT IS A SUCCESS. BUT NO MORE TALK,I MUST GET THIS OPERATION UNDERWAY AND IMMEDIATELY."  
  
Wyler drove his wheelchair over to the lab. "Just one more thing."said Ryo. "Where is your beloved sister Friea?" "OH...HER?"said Wyler. "SHE'S..RIGHT OVER THERE ON ONE OF THE COUCHES."  
  
Ryo and Dan looked over to see where she was. Sure enough,Wyler's sister sat upon the left side couch,dressed in a beautiful chifon dress of lavender and her long blonde hair was done in a long silk ponytail that rested on her left shoudler. She looked very ravashing,except that her eyes were a constant blank stare that seemed to go off into space.  
  
"Friea.?"said Ryo. "Oh no---not her too!" "YES---HER AS WELL."said Wyler. "What did you do to her?"said Dan. "The same you did that chick Sinclair?"  
  
"AS A MATTER OF FACT YES."said the mad alchemist. "I UTILIZED A SORT OF MIND-CONTROL DRUG I SYNTHESIZED ONCE FOR HER AND SINCLAIR,SO NO ONE ELSE WOULD OBJECT TO MY CAREFUL PLANNING. BUT I WOULDN'T BE SO CONCERNED ABOUT HER IF I WAS THE BOTH OF YOU-HAHAHA.!"  
  
While outside,both King and Robert still waited for the duo to return. "Man!"said Robert. "Waiting never was really not my strong points. I like to take action!"  
  
"Settle down Rob."said King. "When the five minutes are up,we'll take decisive action." "I hope so."said Robert.  
  
Suddenly,from out of the blue,a strange creature jumped onto the roof of Robert's car. "WHAT TH---?"said Robert as he and King turned to see what it was.  
  
It was a creature made of off-white plastic material and had little resemblance to a human being save for it's size,limbs and near expressionless face with a slight nose and two slits for eyes. It was lean and muscular but had strange and deadly powers within it's genetic frame.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?"said King. "It's name is Twelve Kingy."said a voice.  
  
Turning around,they saw Jack Turner standing before them. "Jack Turner!"said Robert. "Yeah,ugly and fat as ever!"said King. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"For me to know and you both not to find out!"said Jack. "I've been assigned to keep an eye for trespassers. So-SICK'EM TWELVE!"  
  
The creature lunged out both his arms at the two fighters and they both elongated into deadly tendrils that wrapped around their throats and brought them both upward in it's stell grip.  
  
"HEY-GAKK---CAN'T BREATHE!" gasped Robert. "That's the idea,Garcia."said Jack. "In the next two or three minutes,neither you or the bar-babe are gonna be giving us any trouble-HEH- HEH!"  
  
Continued in CH.15 as more heroes arrive to take a stand against Wyler's forces and finally revealled---THE NEW SUPER-SHIN WYLER! 


	16. Wyler rises again!

Saikyokugenryu CH.16  
  
Both Sakura and Blanka along with friend Kei had enlisted the help of Shingo,local martial arts fighter in their search for Dan Hibiki.  
  
"We really appreciate you coming to our aid Shingo."said Kei. "Yeah,we're gonna need all the help we can get on this."said Sakura.  
  
"No problem."said Shingo. "I'm always happy to help out a fellow martial artist who wants to be a great warrior like myself. And I needed a break from Master Saisyu's teaching's anyway. I need some outside action anyways.  
  
Blanka began to sniff the air for where they needed to be. "I got it!"he said. "I can smell Dan's scent."  
  
"I hope it's a good one for once knowing Dan."said Sakura. "Sakura.!"scolded Kei. "I wouldn't joke if he and his friend Ryo were in danger!"  
  
"This way!"said Blanka as he ran ahead. "Hey-wait up green jeans!"said Shingo as he and the two girls ran after him.  
  
Little did they know,their destination was a nearby warehouse that was playing host to some sinister occurances. And those same occurances were occuring with Dan,Ryo and others in the clutches of some evil and insidious people.  
  
"Man!"said Dan. "This stinks! If these goons weren't packing I'd take 'em--- !" "Keep it cool Dan."said Ryo."We can't do anything until they let their guard down.And if we did try anything,Friea there is liable to get hurt. We've gotta wait until Robert and King show up."  
  
"Well I hope they don't get captured like we did."said Dan. "Either way,we need to act-and soon!"  
  
While back outisde,Blanka and the others ran towards the warehouse. There,they saw a fearsome sight. "HEY!"said Shingo. "I recognize those two fighters.it's Robert and King.And that's Jack Turner!"  
  
"But-what's that white creature thingie and what's it doing to them?"said Kei. "TROUBLE-THAT'S WHAT!"said Blanka. "WELL.NOT FOR LONG!"  
  
The brazillian man-beast sprang into action and did a roller attack straight at Twelve. "WHAM!" Twelve was hit right in the backside by Blanka's attack and let loose of both Robert and King as they fell to the ground.  
  
"AW MAN!"said Jack. "Not him again!" "Yeah and us as well,fatso!"said Sakura."Back for more?"  
  
Jack kept his ground. "Yeah,but I ain't alone this time---TWELVE ATTACK AND DESTROY ALL ENEMIES-SHOW NO MERCY!"  
  
Twelve sprang back to it's feet,ready to attack again. "Blanka!"said Sakura. "Keep that thing busy while we get Rob and King to safety!"  
  
Blanka nodded and faced off with the automaton assassin. Both Shingo and Kei pulled the two exhausted fighters to safety and then Sakura faced off with Jack.  
  
"This time I'm gonna give ya such a hurt little girl!"said Jack as he whipped out his chain. "Come on!"said Saky. Blanka did another roller attack at Twelve. But before he knew it,Twelve did the same attack by transforming itself into a ball and collided with Blanka,knocking him to the ground,hard!  
  
Blanka rolled over across the pavement as Twelve rolled backed to it's feet and re-formed into it's anthropomorphic form.  
  
"GRRRRRRAGGH!"roared Blanka as he got back up. Twelve said nothing. It then did another attack with it's morphing powers. It raised it's right hand and it morphed into a long pair of scissors.  
  
Once it did that,it swung out the large and deadly blades at Blanka. Blanka managed to duck it in time and then jumped over it as the blades came back around.  
  
Twelve then did another rmorph and turned it's hand into an axe. Blanka then jumped at Twelve,ready to do some major harm.  
  
But before he could draw blood,Twelve did as it swiped it's axe at Blanka,scarring him on the chest.  
  
"I've gotta help Blanka!'said Shingo as he ran towards the two enemies. "Shingo,stop!"said Kei. "It's too dangerous!"  
  
Shingo ran up behind Blanka,but suddenly with no warning Twelve formed some large shuriken blades and threw them at Blanka.  
  
Blanka jumped right over them,but Shingo saw them at the last minute. "YEEOW!" shouted Shingo as he dove to the ground to avoid the blades.  
  
"Stay back,Shingo!"said Blanka."It's too dangerous!" "Yeah,that's what they all tell me!"said Shingo. "But I've gotta plan Blanka.if you can draw that thing's fire and get it off guard.I might be able to unleash a blisterring super-attack on it!"  
  
Sakura and Jack battled it out with each other. Sakura threw a fireball at the biker,hoping to end this quick.  
  
Jack however just jumped right over it and ran straight at the shcoolgirl,lashing his chain out.  
  
"UNNH!"Sakura cried as the metal chain hit her right in the cheek. She fell to one knee and pressed her hands to the blow,trying to resist the pain.  
  
"You ain't bestin'like last time girly!"he said."Not you or your freaky friends like the jolly green giant over there who's too busy fighting our life size killer gi-joe doll,HAHA!"  
  
"Sakura!"said Kei. "C'mon guys,you gotta wake up!" Kei shook Robert and then King,but both were too out of it from the exhaustion that Twelve gave them.  
  
"Okay kid."said Blanka. ".I'll draw his fire..but whatever you got,make it good okay?" "You got it Mr.Blanka!"said Shingo. "I'll charge my ki up to it's fiercest setting."  
  
Blanka rollerballed at the creature,but Twelve managed to block it off. Nonetheless,as Blanka bounced slightly off from his arms,he jumped up to it and grabbed ahold of it by the wrists.  
  
Once he grasped them,he and the android of sorts both struggled to see who would gain the advantage. While they struggled.Shingo clenched both of his fists and intense blue energy began to swirl about them,giving his hands a powerful aura glow.  
  
"Hurry.Shingo..!"thought Blanka. "I..can't hold it.much longer!" Shingo then positioned himself into a running stance,as if ready to start a run sprint.  
  
"OKAY NOW!"shouted Shingo. Blanka let loose of Twelve's wrists and bounced away from it. Leaving Shingo with his window of opportunity as he ran straight at Twelve and connected the creature in the chest with his first set of energized punches.  
  
"POISON BITE!"shouted Shingo as he punched Twelve in the chest with a pair of punches and then a third punch in the chin and then finally he brought another fist downward at the creature in the head with an overhead punch that sent the creature down to the ground.  
  
"ALRIGHT!"shouted Shingo. "I did it!" "Wow!"said Kei. "For a Kyo-wannabe,he's pretty amazing!"  
  
But..Shingo soon disocvered that his victory was short lived as the creature sprang back to it's feet. "HUH-WHAT?!"replied the startled Shingo,unable to believe what had happened.  
  
"Nice try school-boy."said Jack. "I'm no mr.wizard but.what I managed to gather from what I heard is.that Twelve's not human. His body's made of up some plastic substance that can transform into any shape or form. You can smash the hardest punch or kick into him..but he just keeps comin'! Too bad you won't say the same-HAHAHA!  
  
As for you ya little brat-case.!"  
  
Jack wrapped his chain around Sakura's neck and lifted her up. "NNNNHH---LEGGO!"she said trying to struggle. "No can do for you-heh-heh!"said Jack. "I'm gonna twist you up till you pass out-or worse!"  
  
"Sakura-NOOOO!"screamed Kei in terror. "Oh,I wish I was a fighter type like her and the others,but I've gotta do something and fast! I know..!"  
  
The schoolgirl went down to Robert and placed her mouth on his,trying to adminsiter CPR to him,and then did the same for King.  
  
Twelve then morphed both of it's legs into a large drill and then flew downward at the two warriors. "GANGWAY-LOOK OUT!"shouted Shingo. Both heroes ran out of the way as the drill came down on the pavement and tore through it's surface.  
  
"This isn't gonna be as easy as we thought!"said Blanka.  
  
While back inside the labaratory.  
  
Both Dan and Ryo along with everyone else was playing witness to a madman's scheme for human supremacy. The group of physicians and scientists had finished blending and mixing the blood with all the acquired amounts of Wyler's synthesized drug formulas and was now ready to be administered.  
  
"We are now ready for the operation sir."said one of the doctors. "GOOD."said Wyler. "PLACE ME UPON THE OPERATION TABLE AND INJECT THE BLOOD INTO MY SYSTEM."  
  
"Uh..just one last thing doc."said Mr.Big. "WHAT IS IT YOU NEED TO BOTHER ME WITH,BIG?"said Wyler. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM ABOUT TO UNDERGO THE M THE MOST IMPORTANT OPERATION EXPERIMENT OF MY LIFE?"  
  
"Very much so doc."said Big. "It's just that I'm sure it's obvious that your Twelve doll has taken care of any snoops outside. It's just what about the snoops inside here.namely the Double Dragons here."  
  
"Double Dragons.?"said Dan annoyed. "AH YES."said Wyler. "I HAD ALMOST FORGOTTEN ABOUT RYO AND HIS PARTNER THERE. I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD DISPOSE THEM."  
  
"Now you're talkin'."said Big as he was about to motion for his men to pull their firearms on the two heroes.  
  
"BUT---!"said Wyler. "I THINK I MAY NEED THEM FOR ONE LAST TASK.. ONCE I HAVE THE BLOOD INJECTED WITHIN ME, I SHALL NEED A COUPLE POF GUINEA PIGS TO TEST MY NEWLY ACQUIRED STRENGTH UPON. AND SINCE YOU AND I WERE IN THE SAME SITUATION LAST TIME SAKAZAKI,I THINK IT'S FITTING THAT YOU AND DAN THERE BE PRESENT FOR THE SUCCESS OF THIS EVENT."  
  
"You're kiddin'right?"said Dan. "I NEVER KID MR.HIBIKI."said Wyler. "SO..SIT BACK AND WATCH THE SPECTACLE UNFOLD,FOR THESE MAY BE YOUR LAST MOMENTS ON EARTH-HAHAHA! UNHOOK MY CHAIR APPLAINCES AND PLACE ME UPON THE TABLE."  
  
Wyler's men did so and he was removed from his wheelchair,his speech amplifier removed and had his right sleeve rolled up.  
  
They then placed a needle tube patch onto his arm and then switched the blood pump that would apply the blood to his own bloodstream.  
  
The thick ruby red liquid entered his bloodstream. First,his body began to twitch and spaz for a bit,the response and reaction the elexir mixed blood was giving him.  
  
Finally,his entire body locked up and laid still. "DR.WYLER?"said one of the physicians.  
  
"Maybe his heart couldn't take the strain."said Dan.  
  
"Maybe.we lucked out."said Ryo.  
  
But they were wrong,for Wyler's eyes had shot open and his body arose from the table. "I think not my friends!"he said in his own natural speech pattern again. "At last I can speak again-and I can move as well!" Wyler jumped to his feet and then sprang towards Dan and Ryo.  
  
"It appears the operation was a success Dr.Wyler."said another of the doctors. "More than a success."said Wyler. "I can feel the power of the blood of fighters ki mixed with my own new version of the potion coursing through my veins."  
  
"So uh.what's the difference anyways Wyler?"said Dan. "I mean congrats that you're not a cripple anymore but uh---." "Dan's right about that,Wyler."said Ryo. "If memory serves me right,the last time we did this you---" "Transformed into something more?"said Wyler. "How right you are---- RAAAAH!"  
  
Everyone in the room was startled by the monstrous roar that Wyler just made. "Uh-you okay boss?"said one of the thugs. "Pardon my roar there."said Wyler. "And yes,never better. For you see--- that's what I am about to do-AGAIN!"  
  
Wyler's entire body began to grow in size and mass from the effects of the formula. His set of clothes began to rip apart like the transformation of a certain green goliath(Who was about to appear in his own major movie this summer.)  
  
"Great."said Dan. "He's doing a Hulk number." "And it's not the first time he did either."said Ryo.  
  
Wyler's entire body had changed from normal to gargantuan size. His entire frame was a set of massive muscles,he was twice as large as krauser and haggar and his hair had turned into a strange main of red wine hair.  
  
Once he removed the tattered reamins of his clothes he revealled that he was wearing something else with it. He had gold bracelets on his wrists,matching foot guards on his shins and a pair of black spandex shorts with green trim around them.  
  
"That's something new."said Ryo. When Wyler spoke,his voice let off a bold echo. "I DECIDED TO DRESS THE PART OF A SUPERHUMAN GLADIATOR THIS TIME JUST FOR THE OCCASION." He said.  
  
"Hey-speak a little lower will ya?"said Dan. "My ears are starting to ring!"  
  
"I HAVE NOW BECOME WHAT I HAVE DREAMED OF DOING!"said Wyler. "I AM NOW MEGA- WYLER-SUPERHUMAN OF TOMORROW!"  
  
"Oh.boy!"said Ryo annoyed and intimated at the same time. "Man,I have seen some cooks in my time,but you dear sir---take the proverbial cake!"said Dan.  
  
"YOU LAUGH NOW!"said Wyler. "BUT NOW YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE TESTED AGAINST MY GODLIKE POWER! IT IS TIME TO SEE WHICH IS MORE POWERFUL RYO-YOUR KYOKUGENRYU P MIGHT-OR THE NEWLY CREATED POWER THE WORLD SHALL KNOW-THE POWER OF WYELR LAWRENCE----THE POWER OF MEGA WYLER---HAHAHAHAAA!  
  
SO..ENOUGH PRATTLE,BE ON YOUR GUARDS FOR THIS IS THE TIME OF RECKNONING! YOU SHALL BOTH FIGHT ME,OR DIE TRYING!"  
  
Both Dan and Ryo got into fighting stances as they prepared themselves for the final showdown with a true embodiment of evil.  
  
And what of the heroes outside? Would they make it or become dead as roadkill? Time was running out for our heroes,would they succeed? Or will Wyler and his evil power consume them?  
  
THE ACTION CONTINUES IN CH.17 AS DAN/RYO AND EVERYONE ELSE FACE THE MENACE OF MEGA WYLER! AND THEN AFTER THIS IS OVER WITH-DAN VS RYO! BE THERE,YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 


	17. 3WAY BATTLE!

Saikyokugenryu CH.17.  
  
Both Dan and Ryo stood before their gargantuan foe. Wyler had just injected the hybrid blood supply into him and he was transoformed into the superhuman now known as Mega Wyler. And he was ready to do some unrepairable harm to those who stood in his way.  
  
"This is bad.!"said Ryo. "Aw c'mon Ryo!"said Dan. "Ya gonna let an all-muscle freakazoid intimidate us? You said ya took him on before!" "That was when he was relying on just his first form of elexir. This time he's been pumped up with the combined powers of the four fighters we extracted blood from."  
  
"I still say we can take him!"said Dan. "And if you won't make the first move,I will!" Dan charged at Wyler doing his usual flail kick and kicked the monster right in the chest with his most hardest kick!  
  
"GOTCHA!"said Dan in triumph. But to his horror,Wyler did not budge from the spot when Dan kicked him.  
  
Instead,Wyler simply grinned and then began to bring down his massive right fist upon him. Dan seeing this,rolled away at the last second just as the behemoth's fist smashed through the floor's surface.  
  
Dan came back to Ryo. "Okay,so he's a lot more.beefier than he looks."he said.  
  
"My skin is about as solid as steel itself now!"said Wyler. "Your feeble efforts are uselss against me!" "We'll see about that!"said Ryo. "Dan,can you make a powerful enough fireball attack?" "Sure thing."said Dan. "But..it's with one hand unlike yours." "No prob."said Ryo. "Just give it all you got."  
  
"Okay then."said Dan. "Let's do it!" Ryo charged up his Ho-Ken to maxximum power as did Dan with his Shinku- Gadouken. Wyler simply stood there with his fists on his hips,ready to take their next pointless move.  
  
"NOW!"shouted Ryo as he and Dan let loose their most powerful projectiles. Ryo's giant fireball and Dan's fully charged firball went flying at Wyler. And once they connected with Wyler's body,the entire room was bathed in an explosion of light and energy.  
  
"Oooo---pretty."said Birdie. When the light faded,Dan and Ryo found that Wyler was still standing,but his skin did have a couple of tinges of black on them.  
  
Dusting himself off,he stood before them as powerful as before. "Nice try."he said. "But the neogenic enhanced blood has given me many forms of power. That attack I admit would've toppled someone like Bison,Sagat,or even Rugal,but my new enhanced form is invincible!"  
  
"NOTHING IS INVINCIBLE,WYLER!"said Ryo. "Yeah!"said Dan. "Even the mighty Sagat fell before fighters like Ryu and myself. If they can do it,so can we-topple you that is!"  
  
While back outside,another struggle between heroes and villians continued to rage on. Blanka roller-attacked at Twelve again,but the android simply jumped over it.  
  
Blanka however managed to double back and grabbed the robot from the back,placing it an iron-grip with his muscled arms. "Alright,ya got him Blanka!"said Shingo.  
  
"Stand back!"said Blanka. "I'm gonna use my most powerful electrodes attack on this cretin!" "O-okay.!"said Shingo as he ran behind a Mitsubishi car.  
  
"RAAAAAHH!"screamed Blanka as he unleashed his poweful electrodes attack upon the creature. The area was lit up by Blanka's electricity attack and the robot was bathed completely in it.  
  
"WOOOOO!"replied Shingo amazed. "This guy could give Benimaru a run for his money with electricity moves like that!"  
  
Finally,after a whole minute,Blanka had let up his attack and the android Twelve lay still in his arms. Blanka was beginning to let loose of his grasp to see for certain if he fried the inner workings of the robot.  
  
But to his surprise,Twelve's eyes shoot open and then jams an elbow into his abdomen. Blanka grunts backwards in pain and then the cyborg grabs ahold of the man- beast and throws him across the street.  
  
"BLANKA!"said Shingo as he ran towards him. Jack Turner laughed sadistically yet again.  
  
"Nice try on that one too,freak-o!"he said. "Sure Twelve's got metal gears an'stuff in him..but again it's that protective plastic that keeps him from getting'jolted by even an electric attack! Any rate,you're both good as dead! How about surrenderin'? We promise to make your deaths a quick one."  
  
"Heroes don't know the meaning of surrender!"said Shingo. "Why,ya never looked it up?"said Jack. "HA-HA-I gotta million of 'em!" "Yeah,and they're all in your big-ass belly!"said Kei. "As well as your big ass!"said Shingo.  
  
"Oh-ho,when I'm done with the skirt here,you're both next for the butcher's table!"said Jack. "You let her go---NOW!"said Shingo as he began to ran towards the thug bully.  
  
But before he could,Shingo felt his legs get pulled out from under him and he fell to the ground just as quickly. "UNNF!"  
  
"I don't think so."said Jack. "Nice job as always Twelve. Kei continued to do CPR on Robert Garcia,then began to push her palms onto his chest. "C'mon Robert!"she said. "WAKE UP-WAKE UP!"  
  
While back inside the gang's hideout.  
  
Both karate warriors Dan and Ryo continued to face off against the man- mountain menace of Mega-Wyler.(Try saying that 3 times fast!) Ryo leapt into the air and tried to do a scissor kick at Wyler's head,but before he could,the monster spun both of his fists outward and knocked him out of mid-air and fell to the floor.  
  
"What th---?"said Ryo. "What hit me?" "I think that was a copy of what appears to be the spinning clothesline that wrestlers like Haggar and Zangief do. And believe me,when it connects it sends you spinning!"  
  
"YES!"said Wyler. "I not only have the fighter's ki and power of the various fighters the blood was taken from,but the knowledge and skill to do their moves as well. If you like that one---I have another!"  
  
Wyler raised both of his hands back,threw them forward and shouted:"KAISER WAVE!" A giant fireball of energy flew straight at them.  
  
"SCATTER!"said Ryo as he and Dan both dove for cover. The fireball flew past them and smashed a smale hole in one of the walls.  
  
"HEH-HEH!"said Big. "At last-the great Dragon,the mighty Ryo Sakazaki is finally at the mercy of someone." "Yeah mate,and that Dan creep is finally getting the overpower he deserves after beating up on guys like Sagat,Vega and me."  
  
"I hope Wyler makes Hibiki's death a truly.UGLY one!"said Vega. "Cor,I knew he was gonna say that."said Birdie.  
  
Dan then rolled past Wyler and then with his back turned did a Shinku- Gadouken right into his back. "BLAST THIS SCIENCE FREAK!"he shouted as he slammed his back a palm full of ki energy.  
  
Wyler's body shook a bit from the impact,but was still standing. "Huh..?"said Dan as a sweatdrop formed at the side of his head.  
  
Wyler turned and menacingly towered over Dan.  
  
"I'm sorry,were you talking to me?"he said. "Uh---BYEEEE!"said Dan as he was about to make a strategic retreat.  
  
Wyler however,grabbed Dan by the head with a superhuman speed and reach and brought him upward. "HEY-LEGGO!"shouted Dan as he struggled. "You I shall make an example of immediately!"said Wyler.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!"shouted Ryo as he jumped up at the villian and punched him right in the nose! "Uuuhh.?"replied Wyler as he dropped Dan and then rubbed at his nose that let out a little blood.  
  
"Huh.?"said a surprised Ryo. "So.you're not completely invulnerable after all!" "You shall pay that blow---WITH YOUR LIFE!"said an enraged Wyler.  
  
The monster threw both of his fists up at Ryo,knocking him a mile away from him and crashing into one of the leather couches.  
  
Dan then jumped over to Ryo. "This is getting us nowhere!"he said. Ryo rubbed at his chin. "Ya noticed.that too huh?" "I hate to say it,but we're gonna have to make a retreat,and plan something!"said Dan.  
  
"A true warrior never turns tail and runs!"said Ryo. "That may be true I know,"said Dan. "but right now as this very moment,we're up against the wall here..and do you have any brighter ideas?"  
  
Ryo looked at Wyler as well as the horde of goons and henchmen at his command. "I guess not."said Ryo.  
  
"Exactly."said Dan. "But this ain't over by a longhhsot,no sir!"  
  
The duo began to make a run for the door,but as soon as they got there,they just remembered.they needed a card of some sort to get through.  
  
"Ah-ah.!"said one of the goons drawing his gun at them. "You ain't leaving so soon!"he said. "Yeah,and ya need one of those acess cards to get in,"said Mr.Big. "which I also have under my coat. And besides that,you either fight the great Wyler here---or die on the spot-as will your other loved ones we got stashed."  
  
"Yuri-father!"thought Ryo. "They're here as well?" "Man,this just gets better and better---UUUGHHH!"thought Dan in disgust.  
  
"NOW GET BACK OVER THERE!"said one of the thugs motioning with his uzzi. Dan and Ryo went back over to their opponent.  
  
"Trying to cut out are we?"said Wyler. "Ya ever hear of strategic retreat?"said Dan. "Whatever you call it-it's still cutting out!"said an enraged Wyler. "And you are not cutting on me-NOT NOW OR EVER-HAHAHA!"  
  
While back outside.  
  
Sakura struggled continuosly in the grip of Jack's chains,trying to break free. "Struggle all ya want sweet cheeks!"said Jack. "But it ain't gonna work."  
  
Sakura suddenly had an idea,she found that her legs were near Jack's rotund belly. Placing all her force in the movement of her legs she swung thm back while gripping her hands around the chains and then planted her two sneakers into his stomach!  
  
"UNNNF-HEY!"shouted Jack."Oh,I see trying to kick me where it counts huh? We'll I'm gonna---!"  
  
"You'll do nothing except let that young fighter go Turner!"said a voice. "Huh---wha--?"said Jack. Standing before him was Robert Garcia once again,ready for action.  
  
"Aw man----!"said Jack. "Not now-not when we're so close!" "Well the only thing you're gonna be closer to---is my attacks!"said Robert. "So prepare to get hoisted tubby!"  
  
Jack shown his captive to Robert. "I don't think so,Garcia!"he said. "Try anything an'she'll get hurt!" "No prob from the front!"said the warrior.  
  
Robert then sprinted forward and jumped high overtop the thug and then came up behind him. "It's the back you have to worry about!"said Robert as he threw his right arm forward and let loose a Dragon Blast punch projectile.  
  
The arrow-shaped fireball hit Jack right in the small of his back,causing him to fall forward.  
  
The chain's lost their tightness and let loose around Sakura's neck. Sakura then dove and rolled to the ground,and managed to get back to her feet,ready to fight again.  
  
Jack took out his switchblade. "Either of ya ain't taking me down without a fight ya hear?" he said. "Yeah I hear."said Sakura. "So..FIGHT THIS!"  
  
Sakura charged up her Shinku-Hadouken and fired away at Jack. The fireball hit him sqaure in the chest and sent him flying backwards.  
  
"Heads up,fatso!"said Robert. "WHAAAAA?!"replied Jack turning his head while flying backwards. Robert did his Dragon Slice flip kick just as Jack came flying at him,and sent him sailing up into the air. "YAAAAAAAHH!"cried Jack as he flew back downward to the earth. "AW MAN!"he said. "GONNA DIE,GONNADIEGONNADIEGONNADIEGONNA---!" Jack then saw King had arisen from her sleepened state,ready to give him a second helping of punishment.  
  
"Don't worry,Turner."said King. "You're not gonna die-I'll send ya on another free flight-STARTING NOW!"  
  
King did a hard roundhouse kick that sent Jack flying even higher into the sky. "MOMMMEEEEEEEeeeeeeee-----*"cried Jack as he flew off deep into the sky. Sakura whistled. "Wow-lookit him go! That was some kick. "I think I got a little carried there."said King.  
  
"Don't worry about it King."said Robert. "He'll either wind up on the moon,the ocean---or maybe a deserted island somewhere in the pacific."  
  
"That's all good to hear."said Shingo. "But would ya mind helping us with this other goon while you're at it?"  
  
Blanka and Twelve still fought it out. Twelve transformed itself into a giant spike and came down atBlanka,who jumped away from it at the last second.  
  
"That stinkin'robot almost choked the life outta Rob and me!"said King annoyed. "When I'm through with it there won't be any spare parts left to make even a toilet!"  
  
"Hold it King."said Shingo cautiously."Blanka and me tried everything we got against that cyber-freak,and he still keeps coming!" "If we're gonna take it out,then we've gotta find a way to really dent it's surface."  
  
"Jack said that Twelve's surface is a really hard plastic."said Shingo. "Maybe if we could try to scratch open that robot's skin,we might harm it's inner workings."  
  
Blanka looked at his fierce claws."I managed to pierce through solid steel with these once." He said. "Okay then."said Robert. "I'm the man,and I gotta plan,listen." Robert explained his plan to the heroes,once he explained everyone went to scatter around Twelve.  
  
Shingo and Sakura took positions to the left,Robert and Blanka took positions to the right and King ran up behind the evil android.  
  
"Okay---NOW!"said Robert. King flung a fireball from her roundhouse kick,stuinning it in the back. Shingo and Robert jumped at Twelve and each kicked it in the head.  
  
Blanka and sakura ran at the robot and sakura fired another Shinku-Hadouken at Twelve,knocking it up against a powerline pole.  
  
Blanka saw his chance and then lashed out his most fiersome claw attack. "SHREKK!" The surface of Twelve's chest is ripped open and a set of mulit- colored circuitry and computer compnents are shown.  
  
Twelve then turns it's left hand into a club and knocks Blanka away. "NOW ROBERT!"said Blanka.  
  
"You got it!"said Robert as he charged up his Shin Ho-ken and unleashed a giant blue fireball at the robot's ripped open hole. The fireball hit straight into the exposed workings and the entire working set,glowed and sizzled a hot white. "He's gonna blow!"said Shingo. "TAKE COVER!"  
  
Everyone hid behind a red pickup truck and the android killer Twelve exploded in a ball of flame! When the smoke cleared,it was over,nothing remained of Twelve,save for the horrible memory of the evil automaton.  
  
"ALRIGHT WE DID IT YEAH!"said Shingo. "Well enthused,Shingo."said Robert. "But it's not over yet!" "That's right."said King. "Dan and Ryo are still in there with those gangster creeps!"  
  
"Well,if they're in there.THEN WE'RE GONNA TAKE 'EM ALL ON!" "Right on Jimmy!"said Sakura. "LET'S GO!"  
  
The entire group of heroes entered the warehouse entrance. "Kei!"said Sakura. "I want you to call the police to this area,okay? In case we aren't succesfull with these creeps."  
  
"O-okay then."said Kei."But be careful,I'm no psychic or Shinto priest but.I can sense an evil aura in the air tonight." "I think you been watchin'too much of that Cardcaptors junk again."said Sakura. Kei scowled. "You're just steamed at her cause you think she stole your name."said Kei.  
  
"As they say..whatever,I just don't want ya getting weird on me and please call some serious help in besides those bath-robe wearing priests." "Okay,okay."said Kei. "Just be careful."  
  
"You bet!"said Sakura giving her a thumb up and then ran off. Kei then got back on her scooter and then took off for the local police station or at least a phone to call them.  
  
While back inside,the final battle was about to begin.  
  
Continued in CH.18:RYO,DAN and CO.(Along with the return of Yuri and Takuma) prepare for their final battle against Mega Wyler can they defeat this powerful madman before all is lost. PLUS:MR.KARATE(?) in the next installment of this action-packed crossover! 


	18. Headed for victory?

SAIKYOKUGENRYU CH.18  
  
While the other heroes continued to make their way through the deserted warehouse,our two heroes continued to face off against the seemingly impervious menace of Mega-Wyler.  
  
Ryo fired off another super fireball,but just as he did,Wyler unleashed a couple of Iori's purple-flames upon it,dissolving it away.  
  
"Ah.!"he said looking at his hands now alit with the Yagami flame. "The sample of Iori's power has finally kikced in. When this is over,I'll need to make a continued scientific investigation on those who have the power of this---Orochi in them."  
  
"I hope he doesn't do that Riot of Blood thing on us like Yagami did."said Dan. "That's the last thing we need!"  
  
Suddenly,without warning,Wyler ran and jumped at the duo,and did a Kaiser Kick! "UNNNGHH!"went both Dan and Ryo as they were knocked up agaisnt a wall and fell to the floor. "HAHAHA!"said Wyler triumphantly. "THE BOTH OF YOU-ARE FINISHED!"  
  
While back in the corridors,Blanka and the othes came upon a steel door. "This can't be part of the warehouse,"said Shingo. "it looks brand new." "Then it's gotta be the criminal's hideout!"said King.  
  
Blanka placed his ear up next to the door's surface and listen's closely. Inside he could hear voices. "They're in there,I can hear them!"he said. "Well then we've gotta get in there!"said Robert.  
  
King looked at the door controls. "Hmmm..kinda like an ATM or cash machine,you need a card for it."she said. "I got cards with me."said Robert. "But none to open a secret door."  
  
Blanka then placed both of his hands upon the door. "I'm gonna use my electrodes to try and short out the door's computer systems."he said. "Think it'll work?"said Sakura. "We won't know until I try---stand back."  
  
Blanka unleashed his electricity and the room was bathed in yellow-green light. While back inside,Wyler raised both of his massive fists over his fallen foes.  
  
Suddenly,everyone saw that the door in front of them began raidating electricity and heat. "What's with the door?"asked one of the goons.  
  
Finally,the door became undone at the hinges and fell over,crashing to the floor with a loud thud. And there standing before them was a group of street fighters ready to kick butt. "Jimmy-Sakura!"said Dan.  
  
"Robert-King---Shingo?"said Ryo.  
  
"Yeah,got a problem with me being here too Ryo?'said the boy. "No-just surprised."said Ryo.  
  
"Wyler!"said Robert. "I shoulda known it was you behind this!" "Robert Garcia,"said Wyler. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you again-but you won't be seeing anything else when this is over!"  
  
"Says you mr.mad scientist wannabe!"said Robert clenching a fist. "We beat ya before---AND WE'LL DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
King and Sakura raced over to help Dan and Ryo up. "You guys okay?'said King. "Bruised in a lot of places,but not beaten!"said Dan.  
  
Mr.Big and his men ran towards the heroes. "What are you doing?"asked Wyler.  
  
"Sorry to inform ya doc,"said the gangster. "but now we got too many witnesses to see what happened. Looks like we're gonna have to silence on while we got the chance."  
  
"Mmmm..perhaps we should."said Wyler. "I'm afraid our little sparring match has come to an end. I have plans that cannot wait!"  
  
The entire mob of thugs aimed their firearms at the squad of fighters. Suddenly,King saw a nearby light switch on the wall that said:MAIN POWER.  
  
"So my friends.I bid you---." Wyler's sentence was cut off as King rushed for the switch and pulled it down,causing the lights to all go out.  
  
"HEY!"someone shouted. "SHE CUT THE LIGHTS OFF! GET THAT POWER BACK ON!"shouted Wyler. "STOP THEM!"  
  
"Now's our chance!"said Ryo. "GET'IM!" The entire group of heroes went about in the dark,smashing into and taking out the bad guys as they went along.  
  
Suddenly,one of the gunmen saw a group of people moving in the darkness. "GOT YA!"he shouted and fired his submachine gun at them.  
  
When it was mostly quiet,King ran back over to the light switch and turned it on. There,everyone could see that all of Wyler and Big's men were all sprawled across the floor in an unconscious state,Dan,Ryo and everyone else had beat the crap out of them but good.  
  
"Hey-but if I didn't shoot you then---who----?"said the remainig gunman. Over near the lab room the entire medical staff laid dead upon the floor. Their clothes and bodies riddles with gunshot wounds.  
  
"UH-UH---OOPS?"he replied. Wyler grabbed the last gunmen by the head and crushed it to a bloody pulp!  
  
"EEEEEWWWW!"cried Sakura. "Major gross!" "This is going to be the same punishment for the three of you if you don't take care of those pestilence---IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
Birdie,Mr.Big and Vega all shook in fear at Wyler's words. "Well uh-ya heard the man boys."he said. "LET'S KICK SOME HEADS!" "RIGHT ON MATE!"said Birdie. "ONDALA!"said Vega raising his claw.  
  
"Hey,it's the three stooges in person."said Robert. "Yeah,ugly,baldy.and faggy."said Dan.  
  
The three fighter thugs charged at the heroes. Birdie did a bull-charge at Robert and King,but the two simply jumped out of the way. "Who's this guy-Jack Turner's cousin?"said King.  
  
"Just another thug named Birdie."said Dan. "Kick'em freely if you wish." "Don't mind if we do!"said Robert. Birdie charged at Robert,but Robert came at Birdie with a counterattack and did a spin kick into his chin that sent him to spin into the air and fall to the floor.  
  
Mr.Big approached Ryo. "Been a while,even since KOF'96,Big."he said. "Not long enough."said Big, "This time---you're gonna know what it's like,when ya screw with MR.BIG!"  
  
Ryo did his famed hand-gesture. "ORA-ORA!"he said. And the fight ensued. Dan once again faced Vega,this time the matrodor prince was really fumed.  
  
"Ready for another'face lift'?"joked Dan. "This time,you will not be so lucky clownish one."said Vega. "This time- you'll be scared!"  
  
Birdie jumped at Robert and got him in a choke chain. "ROBERT!"said King. Shingo saw what was happening and came at Birdie witn a flying kick.  
  
"UNNF!"Birdie was hit in the back of the head by Shingo's kick and let loose of Robert. Vega jumped at Dan ,doing his claw arrow. Dan managed to dodge and kicked him in the upper soulders.  
  
Vega rebounded and did a roller claw attack on Dan,who managed to jump away.  
  
Mr.Big made the first move as he did a Blastter wave at Ryo. The jarate jumped over and came at Big. Ryo began to punch away at his enemy. Big put up his two sticks in a criss- cross manner and blocked them off. Big then pushed Ryo away and did a rising spear move,uppercutting Ryo in the chin! "HA!"said Big. "You're not the only one who can do uppercuts,Sakazaki,HAHA!"  
  
Ryo rubbed at his chin. "It's been.awhile since we clashed and I almost had forgotten his stronger moves."he thought. "That's what I get for battling the forces of Orochi and NESTS for so long."  
  
Dan continued to deck it out with Vega. Dan fired a shinku-gadouken,but Vega jumped over it and landed a foot stomp on Dan's head. Vega then landed behind Dan and threw in a backlift suplux move.(If anyone know's the specific name of the back lift move that Vega,and others like Guile,Cammy,Charlie,Zangief,Darun and Mika all do,please tell me-DUNES.) And dropped him to the floor.  
  
Dan lay groaning on the ground in pain. Vega then went and kicked Dan in the side. "That was for harming my beauty!"he said. Vega then raised his claw for the kill.  
  
"AND THIS IS FOR---!" "NO STOP!"said Sakura as she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "STUPID LITTLE GIRL!"he shouted. "GET OFFA ME!"  
  
Dan arose to see what was happening. "S-sakura.?" He was surprised to see who was saving him.  
  
Vega pushed Sakura off of him,and was about to do some dreadful harm to her. "THAT TEARS IT!"thought Dan as he jumped at and rushed at Vega.  
  
As Vega turned his head to see who was coming. The last thing he saw was Dan unleashing his Hishou-Burrai-Ken at Vega and his entire chest and body was wracked with punches and kicks,finally ending in an uppercut that sent Vega to the floor!  
  
After that,Dan tore Vega's mask off,grabbed him by his pigtail and--- "Hey,Veg-"said Dan. "---think fast!"  
  
--Dan planted his fist into his remaining good eye,blackening it like he did the other. "Not-not again!"moaned Vega as he passed out.  
  
Dan did his famed arm-flex pose shouting:"OSHAAAA!" After that,he went over to Sakura and helped her up. "I gotta admit I never expected you of all people to help me out."he said.  
  
"Well uh."said Sakura. ".there's no honor in letting a fellow street fighter go down to a thug like Vega." Dan laughed . "Sure thing Sakura,thanks."  
  
Robert and the others were just finishing up with Birdie. The biker thug did another head-butt charge. Shingo saw what was gonna happen and then did his super-charged shoulder ram right into the bully's head!  
  
"WHAM!"And Birdie staggered backwards. "Thanks Shingo!"said Robert."And I got just the thing to finish him off!" Robert fired a super-Ho-ken and sent Birdie up agains the walls outside of the door. "BAMM!"and he was out cold.  
  
Ryo was the last one to handle the nefarious Mr.Big. Big dove at Ryo doing his Cross dive. The gangster leaped forward at Ryo and thrust out both his sticks in the same X manner he did earlier.  
  
Ryo ducked it and Big landed safely on the other side of the room. Ryo had enough of all of this and charged at Big,and did his own powerful attack move.  
  
Big didn't see it until the last minute as his entire face,chest and abdomen was bombarded by the following. A punch to the jaw, Then the nose and the left eye,thus shattering his shades, A kick to the abdomen,then the chest and then the forehead.  
  
Ryo finally ended with a rising uppercut while shouting:"OSHAAA!" Big fell to the floor and was out like a light along with the others. Ryo's ultimate attack,the Ryuko Ranbu did the trick.  
  
Dan stood there,eyes wide open,his mouth trying to find the words. "His-his ulitmate attack was the same as mine!"he thought. "I don't believe this-my-my dad had to at least teach some of these moves to this guy or his father---or-maybe not but---I just don't know anymore!"  
  
Ryo stood before Wyler. "The battle is over,Wyler!"he said. "Either surrender now or face the lethal concequences!"  
  
Wyler laughed long and hard. "YOU MUST BE JOKING!"he said. "In fact-the battle is still just beginning!"  
  
"Nice to know you haven't changed a bit,Wyler."said Robert. "Well.psychological wise apaprt from appearance. Whatever it is you got cooked this time in your system,we'll beat you just as we did before!" "This is not Glasshill we're in anymore,Garcia."said Wyler. "And in case you're wondering where Friea is,she's over there." Robert looked at his childhood friend. "Yeah-and obviously brainwashed into submission! I shoulda killed you when we had the chance!"  
  
"Rob-NO!"said Ryo. "To act any different is to precede to his ways and that sort of thing. And you woudn't to upset Friea that way would you?"  
  
"S-sorry man."said Robert. "But this whole mess has gotta end!" "And end it will!"said Ryo. "C'mon folks-let's show this guy what it's all about!"  
  
"You think the whole lot of you can defeat me?"said Wyler. "HAHA-you fools,I know have more power than to take on an army!"  
  
"So you say."said Dan. "But we're gonna prove you otherwise!" Wyler made the first move by flinging a Kaiser Wave at the heroes.  
  
Everyone scattered as the projectile flew across the room and shattered a nearby wall apart. Blanka had enough of all of this and charged at the monster.  
  
"JIMMY NO,STOP!"said Dan. "He's too dangerous!" Blanka was too wrapped up in his primal rage to listen and did a Roller Attack at Wyler. Wyler simply thrust a punch at Blanka knocking him out of mid-air.  
  
Blanka fell to the floor,but managed to leap up again and over Wyler. The man-beast then jumped up at Wyler's back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
  
Blanka then roared and did his electrodes attack and Wyler's entire body was zapped in green energy.  
  
"ATTABOY BLANKA!"said Shingo. "TOAST THAT FREAK!" Wyler began to feel pain from the shocking and began to run up against the nearest wall he could find.  
  
"WHAM!" Blanka's back collided into a wall,causing him to fall off of Wyler's body. The monster then grabbed Blanka and then threw him to the floor-hard!  
  
"Jimmy!"said Dan. "Irritant creature!"said Wyler. "Who's next?"  
  
Both Robert and King jumped at Wyler,each doing a flying kick attack. But before either one could connect with him,Wyler did another spinning clothesline that knocked them both across the room.  
  
"NO!"said Ryo. Sakura began firing her Hadoukens at Wyler,but the fireballs just bounced off his near-inpentrable skin. Wyler stomped towards the schoolgirl as she continued firing.  
  
"SAKURA---LOOK OUT!"shouted Shingo as he shoved her out of the way. "Well,what have we here?"said Wyler. "A would be Kyo?" "I'm more than Kyo these days pal!"said Shingo. "You face Shingo Yabuki!"  
  
"Uh..try fighting and a lot less battle-crying kid?"said Dan. Shingo fumed at Dan. "Hey,I know what I'm doing!"  
  
Shingo then shot up at Wyler doing his rising upper-spin punch,clocking him in the side of his face. Wyler took a slight step back from the blow. "Hey-he's pretty good after all."said Dan scratching his head. "Maybe I could took him on as a student when this is all over." "I uh---wouldn't try that,Dan."said Ryo. "Shingo idolizes a fighter named Kyo Kusanagi and well---there's a long story to that one as well." "Yeah,right."said Dan.  
  
Shingo was about to unleash another attack when Wyler lashed out his purple flame attack,hitting Shingo plain in the face and knocking him out.  
  
"SHINGO!"said Sakura. "WHY YOU---!" Sakura fired up and unleashed her Shinku-Hadouken at the monster.  
  
But just as she did,Wyler jumped hight into the air and brought down an air chop onto her neck. Sakura fell to the floor in an unconscious state.  
  
"NO!"said Dan. "Everyone's down!" "You should be grateful I did not kill them."said Wyler. "Not yet anyways,for it is you both who shall fall before my unparalalled might!"  
  
Both Ryo and Dan stood once again before the all-powerful Mega-Wyler. Suddenly,a sound was heard in the next room down from the living room.  
  
"WHAT?"said Wyler. Emerging from the hallway was Ryo's sister Yuri Sakazaki as well as a an dressed in a white karate gi with rolled up sleeves and black arm bands. He had a middle-aged face with medium set wrinkles and dark brown hair(which amazingly hasn't greyed yet.)It was Takuma Sakazaki.  
  
"Sis-dad!"said Ryo. "You're here!" "His dad huh?"thought Dan looking at Takuma."Man,if Ryu ever had a dad or uncle,he'd be it."  
  
Both Yuri and Takuma raced over to the two heroes. "Sorry we forgot all about you."said Ryo. "As you can see we're a bit busy." "So I gathered."said Yuri. "Nice to see Wyler's about as ugly as he was back in Glasshill.."  
  
Takuma looked at Dan. "Robert.?"he said. "First I am pleased that you are finally wearing a gi as I instructed to you before-but---why on earth take on such a frighteningly unlikely color as to what Benimaru would do and make people think he's a fag?"  
  
Dan was flabbergasted and was about to go all out on the old fart. Ryo came up between them to cool things down. "Dad---this isn't a good time."he said. "And this isn't Robert anyways."  
  
"Yeah,he's on the ground anyways,look."said Yuri. Takuma looked over at Robert and then at Dan. "My..humble apologies good sir."he said as he bowed.  
  
"Are all of you through chatting?'said Wyler. "I have a world to conquor!" "You're gonna be sorry for all the grief you've caused us all,Wyler!"said Yuri. "Let's get'im!"  
  
"No my children."said Takuma. "Stay back-I am the only one with enough power to take out this madman."  
  
Takuma reached into his shirt and took out a red plastic mask with a white moustache and wig attached to it and placed it over his face.  
  
"Hey-what's he doing?"said Dan.  
  
"OH NOOOO!"moaned Ryo as he placed his hands over his face. "DAD-NOT NOW!"seethed Yuri.  
  
Takuma jumped forward away from the others and stood before Wyler,ready for action.  
  
"WYLER LAWRENCE!"said Takuma. "You have interfeered with the power of Kyokugen for the last time---now you face the power of---WUBBA WUBBA-WAGGA- WAGGA---MR.KARATE!"  
  
Wyler facefaulted and sweatdropped in pure anime fashion at the appearance of the oddball looking fighter. "So.this is Mr.Karate eh?"said Dan smirking cockilly. "Your famed dad huh?"  
  
"Afraid so."said Ryo. "Afraid so." "Oohhh.daaad.!"moaned Yuri.  
  
"Out my way old fool!"said Wyler. "I have no time for---!" "HO-KO-KEN!"shouted Karate as he unleashed a giant white fireball.  
  
"UUNNGHH!"went Wyler as he knocked up against the walls of the living room. "WHOA!"said Dan. "Did you see that?"  
  
"Well."said Ryo smiling. "As senile and wacky as he gets,I'm glad he's still a true master of our fighting style." "Go dad!"said Yuri cheering him on.  
  
"You think you'll beat me!"said Wyler as he arose. "THINK AGAIN!" Wyler thrust at Takuma and did Krauser's Tomahawk Kick. But just as he got close enough,Takuma caught Wyler by the leg and brought him down.  
  
"UNNF!"he went. "YOU DAMN---!" Mr.Karate was always ready for anything. Wyler sprang back to his feet and then came at Karate with Yagami's maiden masher move. Karate simply dodged it and then sprang at Wyler with his own thrust scissor kick,colliding him in the backside.  
  
Wyler spun back around to fight the old man. But Karate had more suprises than a birthday party as he did the one move he proudly taught his son to do. The Zan Retso Ken/machine gun punch.  
  
Wyler's abdomen was bombarded by a barrage of super-fast punches that ended in a hard thrust punch that sent Wyler's up into another wall and nearly crashed through it.  
  
Karate then came up at Wyler and then continued to punch and kick him in rage. Finally,Wyler caught both of Takuma's hands and charged the Yagami flame into his body,renderring him unconscious.  
  
"DAD NO!"said Yuri as she ran towards the scene. Wyler threw Takuma to the floor and began to lift himself up from the rubble. Yuri jumped into the air and brought both of her fists downward onto his skull with an energized Tiger roar punch.  
  
Wyler nearly fell forward as Yuri continued her assault agaisnt him. The warrior woman then did her Yuri Double uppercut,hitting him twice in the face.  
  
Wyler had enough of all of this and simply lashed out a backhand into her,knocking her to the floor along with the rest of the would-be victors.  
  
"YURI-NO!"said Ryo. "YOU SON OF A---!"said Dan in anger. "Can nothing stop you?"  
  
"No,I'm afraid not."said Wyler. "Now-enough of this prattling and swatting- time for the real bout to begin!"  
  
Both Dan and Ryo were all that remained agains the powerful onslaught of Mega Wyler-and they had to do something fast-before all was lost!  
  
THE FINAL SHOWDOWN IS NEXT IN CH.19! I MEAN IT THIS TIME AS WELL! 


	19. IN FINAL BATTLE!

SAIKYOKUGENRY CH.19!  
  
It was a final showdown inside a drafty old warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo,Japan. No one save for three people knew what was really going to occur in the building they were in.  
  
It was Dan Hibiki,Ryo Sakazaki,and the menace of Dr.Wyler Lawrence,now known as---MEGA WYELR! And it was going to be decided by combat who would win to live another day.  
  
Ryo and Dan bounced on the lower parts of their feet in fighting stance,ready for action. "You ready Dan?"said Ryo. "And willing."said Dan. "By the way..in case we don't get out of this alive.I just wanted to tell you the reason I came to see you. I wanted to learn more about your fighting style and maybe take you on in a fight to help improve my fighting style."  
  
"I figured as much."said Ryo. "But I gotta admit even thought your style seemed a bit odd at first,it was a damn good one for a warrior like you!"  
  
"Yeah?"said Dan. "I thought yours was pretty good as well for a Ryu wanna- be,but.good nonetheless!" "Are you both through complimenting each other?"said Wyler. "Time is a precious thing and I haven't time forever to do this!"  
  
"Yeah,hold your horses muscle-brain!"said Dan. "We're coming at ya!" "Good,that's all I needed to know."said Wyler smiling,and then he jumped at the two heroes.  
  
Both Karate's were on the attack. Ryo came at Wyler and decked him in the chest with his own machine gun punch and Dan came up at Wyler doing a roundhouse kick in the head.  
  
Both made a bit of an impact since Takuma's earlier attack somehow weakened Wyler's skin and power a bit but he was still standing nonetheless.  
  
"You and your ilk may have harmed me,"he said. "but you will never defeat me!" Wyler sprung into action with another Tomahawk kick.  
  
Dan and Ryo scrambled out of the way as he leg-spun past them. Wyler then landed on his feet and then fired a red and blue colored projectile,it was Gill's pyro/icekenesis fireball.  
  
"DUCK!"said Ryo as he and Dan dove for the floor. The projectile then hit one of the leather couches,both setting on it fire in some places and then freezing it in others.  
  
Wyler looked at his hands. "Hmmm.looks like I'll have to work on the portion I have of Gill's power."he said. "I swear,"said Dan. "if he even sprouts a pair of angelic wings the way Gill did,we are so done for!" "Let's just hope he doesn't."said Ryo.  
  
Wyler then rushed at both warriors with another of Gill's moves,the thrust clothesline and both heroes were dodging a faster array of spinning fists than Haggar's moves ever were.  
  
Ryo was knocked to the ground by the last few punches and with him down,Wyler then came down on him with an overhead fist smash,knocking him out cold.  
  
"RYO---NOOO!"said Dan. Wyler then lifted up Ryo by the throat,ready to do him even more irreprable harm. "It's hard to believe---!"he said. "-but at last I shall be rid of you--- farewell,Ryo Sakazaki!" Dan then grabbed Wyler by the arm,trying to force his fist from doing Ryo in. "WHAT?"said Wyler "YOU AGAIN?"  
  
"Yeah,never count the great Saikyo master out pal!"said Dan struggling. "You ain't doing anyone in while I'm around."  
  
Wyler then lifted up his arm up and threw Dan off of him. "BAH-away from insect!"he said. "And kindly wait your turn."  
  
"HEY!"said Dan. "That does it! I'm gonna get this guy to chase me if it's the last thing I ever do!" Dan charged up his Shinku-Gadouken and threw it straight at Wyler,hitting him right in the back.  
  
It didn't do much damage,but it did one thing---annoy the hell outta the madman. "MMMMMRRRRAAAGH!"he growled and dropped Ryo. "VERY-WELL!"  
  
Wyler turned to Dan and began to rush at him. "If you are so eager to die first,then I shall oblidge!" he said.  
  
Dan then ran into the lab room. "That's it gruesome!"he thought. "Follow me in here." Dan quickly looked around for something to use on Wyler.  
  
"If it was science that brought that brought that monster into being,"thought Dan. "than maybe it's science that can undo his being."  
  
Wyler entered the laboratory. "Came here to die have you?"he said. "Well,prepare to meet thy maker." "Huh-you shoulda been one of those cheesy wrestlers,Wyler."said Dan. "You could easily give the Rock a run for his money."  
  
Wyler charged at Dan,swinging both of his fists at his enemy. Dan ducked and dodged away from the attack and then found the nearest weapon he could use,Shock paddles,and they were on and ready to use.  
  
"YOU DIE!"said Wyler as he came at Dan. "THINK FAST!"said Dan as he slammed both of the paddles into Wyler's chest. "A-A-A-A-A-A-H!"screeched Wyler in a vibrations of pain.  
  
"Get a charge outta that huh?"said Dan. "How'zabout another?" Wyler smashed the two paddles out of Dan's hand and continued the attack. "Hoo boy!"he thought as he continued to back away for space and plan of attack.  
  
Wyler began to smash his fists into the various machines and chemistry sets that stood on both sides of the tables they were on. "Think fast Dan-think fast!"he thought. Wyler came at Dan again,ready to pounce.  
  
Dan then saw a test glass filled with a smoky clear liquid. Before,Wyler could deliver another blow,Dan grabbed the glass and threw the liquid into Wyler's face.  
  
"YEEAAARRRGHH!"screamed Wyler in pain as he grabbed his entire face with his hands. The pain was extremly unpleasant as Wyler staggered back from Dan,trying to wipe the burning liquid off of his face.  
  
Dan looked at the label on the glass. It said:TEST SAMPLE #204:SULFURIC ACID MIXED WITH URINE SAMPLE. "Yeech!"replied Dan as he dropped the glass to the floor. "Well.maybe that was a little too---NAAHH!" Wyler continued to clench around his eyes,trying to work through the pain.  
  
"NNGH---DIRTY BASTARD!" he shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU---!" "You ain't getting your hands on anything,Wyler!"said Dan. "Except maybe more pain from your little chemistry sets!"  
  
Dan looked at a couple of vials of strange liquid. Next to them,there was a sign that said "CAUTION:FLAMMIBLE!" "Flammible huh?"said Dan. "Hmmmm..."  
  
Dan grabbed the two vials and threw them both at Wyler,they splashed all over him. "Wh-what are you doing?"said Wyler. "Just earning my badges,Wylie-coyote-heh-heh."said Dan as he then grabbed a nearby bunson burner and turned it on.  
  
"And this one's gonna be for---Camp Fires!"said Dan as he threw the lit burner up against Wyler. Once it hit the liquid,his entire body burst into flames!  
  
"RAAAAHHHH!"hollered Wyler as he ran about on fire. "Woo!"said Dan. "C'mon baby-light my fire!"  
  
After that,Dan went over to Ryo and began to shake him,getting him to wake up. "C'mon Ryo---wake up-wake up!"he said. "Mnnnn-rassa-frassa---."mumbled Ryo. "Good enough."said Dan as he helped him up. "C'mon,ya gotta help me put the dampner on frankenstein JR.there."  
  
Ryo saw that Wyler's body was ablaze. "What..what did you do?"said Ryo. "Fought him in his own element-and turned his test tubes against him."said Dan.  
  
"Well.not what I was expecting but---good job there."said Ryo. "But.I think I know of a way to really put him out of commision-listen."  
  
Wyler continued to run about in a pain-ridden panic while on fire. While that was happening,both Dan and Ryo positioned themselves into a sprint run-and then jumped high into the air.  
  
The last thing Wyler saw was both men coming at him with a pair of flying kicks. Both warriors hit Wyler hard in the chest and sent him flying into the entire set of computer and medical equipment,literally smashing it apart and falling right into the rubble.causing him to get entangled in the wires and components.  
  
Ryo then pointed up at the light fixtures on the ceiling and fired his HO- Ken at the entire light set,causing it to explode and the entire ceiling came crashing down upon him,burrying him in even deeper rubble.  
  
It was at last over. Ryo then looked over at Fria still sitting there at the other couch,still as a statue. "I.didn't want it to come to this."said Ryo. "But I guess we had no choice this time." "Yeah I know."said Dan. "Sorry about all that man."  
  
"Well.let's get everyone out of here."said Ryo. Both heroes began to wake up the fallen comrades of Sakura,Blanka,Shingo,King,Yuri,Takuma,and Robert. Once everyone was assembled,Robert looked up close at Fria,trying to shake her and wake her up,even resorted to slapping her across the face a couple of times.  
  
"It's no use."he said. "Whatever Wyler did to her must've been some pretty heavy mind-alterring drug effects."  
  
"We'll take her to the local hospital and see if they can help her there."said Takuma. "Either way,let's get out of here and call the police,"said Ryo. "They can mop up the rest of the mess here."  
  
The entire group of heroes exited the room and left the warehouse back into the open air and sunshine. It was however,getting late in the afternoon. "Man,lookit at the time!"said Shingo. "I really gotta get home before my parents miss me and master Saisyu as well!"  
  
"Leaving so soon Shingo?"said Ryo. "The police may want to question us all ya know." "I know."said Shingo. "But I got things to do you wouldn't believe,and keeping up with master Saisyu is one of the most important things ever."  
  
"Saisyu?"said Robert. "But..didn't you train under that Kyo guy?" "Not since the last KOF,Robert."said Ryo. "Yeah,and I'm training under him for the next KOF tournament to prove Kusanagi and his stooges that I'm still as strong as they are!"  
  
Shingo then bowed to Sakura and Blanka. "It was fun though Sakura."he said. "Thanks for the ride." "No thanks to you,Shingo."said Sakura. "For your help. But if you need a hand in a jam,you know where to find me."  
  
"Sure thing."said Shingo. "And nice to meet you Mr.Blanka." "Same here Shingo."said Blanka. "You are a true warrior."  
  
"Thanks."said Shingo blushing. Shingo then bowed to Ryo and his AOF crew. "I've always admired you and Terry Bogard in the past KOF's you've fought in Mr.Sakazaki." he said. "I look forward to facing you in the next KOF." "Likewise Shingo."said Ryo patting his shoulder. "You train and study hard now."  
  
Before leaving,he saw Dan and then bowed to him. "Uh.you sure you wouldn't want to come to my dojo up around the suburbs would you kid?"Dan asked. "I got some great moves I'm working on and----."  
  
"Thanks but no Mr.Hibiki."said Shingo. "Even though you've got great persistence and stamina,you and I both have much to learn."  
  
"I guess so."said Dan. "Well good luck to you as well." "You too,"said Shingo. "Sayonara."  
  
And then Shingo ran off into the sunset. "Well,at least he's got someplace around here to head home to."said Robert. "I'd love to head home right about now and crash in a nice bed."  
  
"Not yet I'm afriad Robert."said Ryo. "We've still got loose ends to tie up,namely Frei here."  
  
Suddenly,a large rumbling noise was heard. "What's that?"said Yuri. "An earthquake?"  
  
The front of the warehouse exploded as a giant beheemoth emerged from the carnage. Once again,it was Mega Wyler---and he was madder than all hell itself!  
  
"WHAT?"said Robert. "NOT HIM AGAIN!" "Evil dies hard."said Takuma. Blanka growled fiercly at the arrival of their enemy.  
  
Wyler's entire body was stained with black soot and ash,both from the fire and from the dusty building he plowed through. His eyes were now a glowing red and his battle costume was tattered up.  
  
"I..SHALL..KILL YOU ALL!"he roared. "Man,takes a licking and keeps on ticking."said Dan. "Don't they all."said Ryo.  
  
"Man,Shingo couldn't have left at a worse time."said Robert. "He had a right to head home after all this Robert."said King. "We're more than enough anyways to face him."  
  
"Okay everyone this time be careful."said Ryo. "He's been through a lot,but he's still plenty dangerous!" "Yeah,and we may need a plan to take him out for good."said Dan. "Dan's actually thinking more clearly?"thought Sakura. "Will wonders never cease?"  
  
The entire group of warriors scattered around Wyler,taking up attack positions. "Okay."said Ryo. "Those with fireball attacks-begin now!"  
  
"HO-KEN!"shouted Takuma as he fired his fireball. Yuri fired hers as did Robert with his. King flung her kick fireball as did Sakura with her Hadouken. Ryo fired his Ho-ken as did Dan with his Shinku-Gadouken.  
  
The entire horde of fireballs all bounced off many parts of Wyler's body,annoying but not harming him. "BLANKA!"said Dan. "Use your electric roller attack on him!"  
  
Blanka thrust at Wyler in an electrified rollerball,crashing right into the monster and giving him an even greater electrified attack than before.  
  
Wyler had just about enough of this and then knocked Blanka aside. He then spun into a combo of both Haggar's and Gill's spinning clothesline,nearly knocking all the heroes down. Dan and Ryo re-scrambled to plan another attack.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere!"said Ryo. "No wonder attack we give him,he just repels it!" Dan then thought of what happened when he used those chemicals and devices upon Wyler's body. He also noticed that one of the things that even his own enhanced body couldn't withstand after being attacked was-fire and similar effects to electric shock.  
  
"That's it!"said Dan. "What's it?" said Ryo. Dan looked up at one of the nearby power poles,there were many live wires there to use.  
  
"Ryo---I think I know of a way to stop Wyler for keeps!"said Dan. "Okay then,how?"said Ryo. "While I was fighting him in the lab,I found that after his skin was weakened by Takuma's attack,his skin couldn't take extreme heat or electricity. So.if we shock him with a good enough charge of power---!"  
  
"We might be able to short-out his genetic strength!"said Ryo. "It's so crazy,it just might work!" "Yeah but,how can we cut down one of those powerlines?"asked Dan.  
  
Ryo reached under his black belt and took out a long dagger. "I snuck one of Eiji's daggers before we left the hotel a couple of days ago."said Ryo. "This is our only chance."  
  
"Okay then."said Ryo. "You cut the wire-and I'll attract Wyler's attention." Dan ran over to Wyler who was about to attack their friends.  
  
Dan then jump kicked him in the back. "Hey-gruesome!"he said. "You wanna fight? Fight with me!"  
  
"What's Dan doing?"said Yuri. "Being his crazy self again I guess."said Sakura. "No."said Blanka. "He may be up to something."  
  
Dan made hand and face gestures to taunt Wyler and the giant came lumbering towards him. "That's it Bruce Banner."said Dan. "C'mon baby---yeah c'mon!"  
  
Ryo threw the dagger at the lowest power line and cut it in half. The line then fell to the ground and sparks began to fly out of it.  
  
Dan meanwhile managed to get Wyler close enough to where Ryo was. "You got it yet?"said Dan. "Yeah,just hold on!"said Ryo as he took his gloves off and gripped the line with them both.  
  
Wyler was then close enough to where the two heroes were. "I"ll..kill you.both!"he said.  
  
"Yeah?"said Dan. "Well.kill this! Now Ryo!" Dan jumped out of the way as Ryo threw the line up against the giant.  
  
Once it hit Wyler,he was charged with 100,000 volts of power! "YYEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH!"his scream went all across town. The inhabitants of Justice High school,Karin Kanzuki and even Shingo could all hear it.  
  
"Uh-oh!"thought Shingo as he was nearing his house. "Something tells me I shoulda stayed behind with them."  
  
Wyler's entire body was shocked by thousands of volts of energy,his body began to spasm violently,twist and turn into all sorts of ways.  
  
"I think he's had enough."said Dan. "Better let the wire off of him." Ryo nodded and kicked it away.  
  
Wyler fell on both knees from the pain and anguish he went through. "You---you're all crazy!"he gasped. "Trying to kill me!" "You're the one who's the loon Wyler!"said Ryo. "Threatening innocent people for your own evil ambitions!" "Yeah,so give up-it's all over!"said Dan.  
  
Wyler arises again. "YES----FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" he says. Before,Ryo could act,Wyler fires off an ice blast from his hand and freezes Ryo in place.  
  
"No ya don't!"said Dan as he sprang at Wyler. Wyler snorts and kicks him away. Wyler then began to raise both of his fists over the captive Ryo,ready to kill him at last.  
  
In Dan's eyes,he sees not Wyler but the man who killed his father---Victor Sagat! Even though Dan didn't see it happen,he could visulaize what had occurred before-Sagat killing his father Gou Hibiki!  
  
He could see Sagat smiling sadistically as he brought the lifeless Gou by the head and began to kick him in the abdomen and then crushed his head to a pulp.  
  
"father---."Dan breathed the words from his lips. "Father.NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Dan rushed at Wyler and unleashed his Hisho Burria Ken and wracked Wyler with every single punch and kick in his arsenal.  
  
"WHAM-WHAM-WHOK-POW-CHOP-KAPOW!" Fist collided into flesh,scraping the surface of it with every blow as Dan collided his blows deeply into Wyler's bones.  
  
"WOW!"said Sakura look at him go!" "It's just like the barrage moves you taught Ryo dad."said Yuri. "Yeah,but how can he be doing it when he's not even a student of yours?"said Robert. "That I do not know my students."said Takuma. "But I suspect that this.Dan fellow hails from what appears to be the Shotokan school. And his technique though as untested as it may seem is indeed a powerful one to beat."  
  
Dan continued to pummel Wyler brutally. In a haze of red,he envisioned himself beating up Sagat as he did before back in Thailand.  
  
Finally,he ended it with a hard and fast Dragon Punch that sent Wyler across the pavement. When he hit the ground,Wyler's body began to shift back into it's original form again,bulged muscles began to deflate like a baloon and Wyler's body shifted back to it's original state again.  
  
It was at last over,Wyler was defeated. Dan fell on one knee,trying to catch his breath.  
  
The heroes ran over to Dan and Ryo helping them out. Takuma focused his ki energy to melt the ice Ryo was trapped in. When Ryo shook the water off of him he looked down at Ryo,where Sakura and Blanka helped him up.  
  
"Dan..that was.amazing!"said Ryo. "You really lit into him there." "Yeah,the victory is yours Dan!"said Robert. "Too bad this wasn't a contest,you would've won 1st prize for sure!"  
  
"I couldn't let Wyler kill him the way others did before him."said Dan. Wyler was alive,but his body was once again paralyzed. "No.no."he said. "Not again.my powers.and my lab.all the formulas and info I created was destroyed in there."  
  
"Looks like your all washed up for good this time,Wyler."said Dan. "Yeah,this time you're out for keeps!"said Yuri.  
  
"I.don't think so!"said Wyler. "Friea.little sister!" Wyler's sister Friea had arisen from where she sat. Her eyes still in a trance. "Your big brother needs help.please do a deed for me!" he said.  
  
Friea reached under her skirt and took out a pocket magnum,already loaded. "She's got a gun!"said Sakura. "Aw man!"said Robert. "I shoulda known he'd do something like that!"  
  
"KILL THEM FRIEA!"he said. "KILL THEM ALL!" Friea was about to do so when someone came up behind her and knocked her in the head with a duffle bag. It was Sakura's friend Kei who did the deed.  
  
"KEI!"said Sakura. "Hey gang!"she said. "Sorry I took awhile but.I managed to call the police and they're on their way here." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief,it wasat long last over.  
  
Or was it.?  
  
NEXT THE DAN/RYO CROSSOVER BEGINS IT'S CONCLUSION AS BOTH HEROES TRAVEL BACK TO OSAKA TO FACE EACH OTHER IN THE RING FOR ONE LAST BATTLE! WHO WIL WIN DAN HIBIKI OR RYO SAKAZAKI? FIND OUT IN THE 20th CHAPTER OF MY SERIES AND SEE! 


	20. DAN VS RYO HERE AND NOW!

SAIKYOKUGENRYU CH.20---DAN VS RYO:SHOWDOWN!  
  
Hours later,the police escorted Mr.Big and those of his men who were still alive to the precinct and were incarcerated. They are all to be shipped back to America and await trail.  
  
Wyler was placed under pysciatric care and his sister was placed in intensive care to shake the effects of the drugs she was placed under. Robert watched as the ambulance took them both away to the hospital.  
  
Yuri comfots him. "She'll be all right Robert."said Yuri. "I'm sure she will." "I hope so."said Robert. "Either way when this is all over with I'll make sure she has nothing more to do with her scumbag brother-ever again!"  
  
"I second that."said Dan. "Well.,it's been a lot of fun,but I gotta head on home as well."said Sakura. "School and all that ya know." "Yeah we know it."said Ryo. "Nice figthing with you as well Sakura."  
  
"Same here."said Sakura. "Ya know,even though I'm a die-hard for Ryu,I still think you're all a bucha cool warriors!"  
  
"Thanks Saky."said Yuri. "You're pretty cool as well,maybe you could spar with any of us sometime." "You bet!"said Sakura. She then bowed to Blanka. "It was nice to fight alongside you again Jimmy."she said.  
  
"Same here."said Blanka. "But I think there's someone else you should thank as well." Sakura looked at Dan and went over to him as well.  
  
She bowed and said:"Listen,even though I still think you got weird moves and colors,I think you can be pretty good at fighting at times."  
  
"For once.thanks Saky."said Dan. "So does this mean you'll be my student when I get back?" "Don't push your luck,danny."said Sakura. "But maybe if you learn some new moves.we'll see."  
  
Sakura then got on the back of Kei's moped and waved goodbye. "Bye now-bye!"everyone said waving goodbye.  
  
"Hmmm..she'd make a fine student if she accepted my class?"said Takuma. "I'm afriad she's just too into the one named Ryu for that old timer."said Dan.  
  
"Huh-figures on that rambo-headband washout!"said Robert. "I still dunno what everyone in the fighter's circuit see in that guy. I mean we're all stronger than him and that Ken guy combined."  
  
"Everyone has their own tastes Robert."said King. "But it changes eventually."  
  
Dan turned to Blanka. "It was nice seeing you again,Jimmy."he said. "Likewise Dan."said Blanka shaking his head. "You heading back home to your dojo?"  
  
"Not.quite yet I'm afriad."said Dan. "You see..i've still got some things to do with these people. But I'll be back I promise you."  
  
"Okay then."said Blanka. "But be careful." "I will."said Dan.  
  
Blanka then went off to his next destination,but not till after he bid the AOF team goodbye. "Man,that is some weird fighter if I ever saw one."said Robert. "I'll say."said King. "Hey,watch it that's my friend there."said Dan. "Sides us weirdos gotta stick together."  
  
"Okay Dan."said Ryo. "You're saying you wanted to fight me one on one?" "What,Ryo?"said King and the others. "That's right Ryo."said Dan. "In fact,even though I don't wanna beat around the bush you owe me since I saved you from that creep Wyler---and I wanted to be rid of him as much as you did anyways. But-this is now a matter of fighting honor."  
  
"That's right,Ryo."said Takuma. "We must accept all honorable challenges at any rate. It is what makes the art of Kyokugen great." "Hey,if this is gonna be a fight between Ryo and our new pal Dan then I'm all for it." "Same here."said Yuri. "He's okay!" "Ditto."said King. "It'll be a great match-up."  
  
"Well.okay then Dan Hibiki."said Ryo. "Your challenge has been accepted,but.I think we should all head on back to the Kyokugen Japan based school and rest up for tomorrow."  
  
"You got it!"said Dan. "I am so there!"  
  
The six fighters all headed back to the same place where this all began. The home school of the Sakazaki school of martial arts.  
  
But when they got there,they also had to inform the police and carry away the body of their late housekeeper. "Poor Iwatsu."said Yuri. "He was the best." "I'm sure Wyler and Big will be enjoying their prison stay for a very long time."said Ryo. "Now Dan-we are both to rest up for tomorrow. Here,we shall face each other in the dojo and trophy room where all battles take place here.Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes,understood."said Dan,beaming with joy. "Very good."said Ryo. "But before we prepare for tomorrrow,name your price of victory." "My price is this."said Dan. ".if I win then you and your master will reveal the innermost secrets of the Kyokugen to me as to how I can master and perfect my own fighting style."  
  
"WHAT?"said Robert. "Hey,what a minute pal---!" "No Robert!"said Takuma. "This is part of the great challenge of the Sakazaki. If a price is named,it cannot be ignored."  
  
"If you say so dad."said Yuri. "But I still can't help but feel a little worried about this." "Now."said Ryo. ".we will show you to your room and you are to go to be immediately for tomorrow."  
  
"Yes,I will do so,"said Dan. "And I look forward to our battle tomorrow!" Takuma showed Dan to the guest room. "Ryo.?"asked King. "You sure you're up to this?"  
  
"Dan did help us defeat Wyler,King."said Ryo. "It's only fitting we repay him by granting his outlandish request. As for the battle.well.he may be good,but he knows not what he may be going up against."  
  
Dan then turned in for the night. At first,he couldn't sleep because he was either too excited ot angsty about tomorrow. But,he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning at the Kyokugen school 9:00 am.  
  
Ryo sat cross-legged in the middle of the large and wide blue mat of the training school room. Robert,Yuri and King stood across from him. "This may be good,"said Robert. "and this may not be good."  
  
"I just hope bro knows what he's doing."said Yuri. "I feel a little worried for that Dan guy."said King. "He did after all defeat Wyler,but..can he stand against Ryo and his full-fledged mastery of Kyokugen?"  
  
"Only one way to find out."said Robert. Takuma then entered the room,he wore a red and white samurai kimono garb and sandals. "I-the second founder of the art of Kyokugenryu and the founder of the Kyokugen schools am proud to present this one time match between my son-Ryo Sakazaki-Kyokugen master and chosen heir to the art of Kyokugen,and Dan Hibiki,self-proclaimed master of the art of Saikyoryyu.  
  
Dan then entered the room,ready for anytthing in his newly clean pink gi. Ryo arose,his newly cleaned orange gi,fists at his side,ready to fight.  
  
Takuma then came between the two warriors to announce the match. "If Dan wins,he shall name his claimed prize."he said. "If Ryo wins,then Dan must never return here. Is that clear?"  
  
Both warriors nodded. "Good."said Takuma. "Now---take your positions."  
  
Both Dan and Ryo stood away from each other and got into fighting stances. "Face me---bow! Face each other-bow-BEGIN!"said Takuma.  
  
The match had finally begun. It was to be a one time only between the art of Saikyoryu and Kyokugenryu.  
  
Dan made the first move by leaping at Ryo doing his flail kick at him. Ryo simply ducked it as Dan flew over him,and then landed safely on the mat.  
  
Dan swung around at Ryo and did his Gadouken,but to his horror,the fireball didn't go any farther than beyond his own fist. "UH.?"said Dan. "Aw man I forgot about the distance of my fireball! I'll have to get a little closer!"  
  
"Sorry about your projectile,Hibiki."said Ryo. "Now---have one of mine!" Ryo shouted KOHO-KEN and flew a fireball at Dan which went a lot farhter than his ever did.  
  
"WHOA!"said Dan as he jumped over it and came right at Ryo! "YEEAAHH!"Dan said in a battle-cry. Dan began to thrust various punches at Ryo,but the blonde blocked them off with every move. Then a few high and low kicks which Ryo also blocked and dodged away from.  
  
Ryo then launched into his thrust scissor kick at Dan. Dan was unprepared for this and was hit hit right in the abdomen hard!  
  
Dan fell backwards from the blow and crashed to the mat. Ryo then jumped high into the air and came downward at Dan doing his air chop.  
  
Dan rolled slightly away from the chop as it hit the mat. He then came at Ryo doing his Kyoruken uppercut,right in the chin!  
  
"UNNF!"Ryo fell slightly backwards from the punch which gave Dan a new oppurtity to attack. Dan rushed in with a rising knee move(It's a small versin of it's flail kick.)right into Ryo's gut.  
  
Ryo felt his air-supply being cut off from the blow. Dan then went into his Shadow Dragon Punch,made sure he was close enough to him and repeatedly punched Ryo in the chest and chin with the attack.  
  
After the last blow,Ryo fell backwards to the mat and was down. Dan then rollerballed backwards and shouted "OSSHHAAA---OYAAA-CHIII!" while raising his fist in victory.  
  
"What the heck is he doing?"said Yuri cocking an eyebrow. "Enjoying the feel of victory I guess."said Robert.  
  
"He'd best not get cocky over it."said King. "That sort of thing can lead to sudden defeat."  
  
Ryo jumped back to his feet,ready to fight again. "Mm..not bad,not bad."he said. "But let's see ya handle this!"  
  
Ryo jumped into the air and did his air fireball,throwing a Ho-Ken down at Dan. Before Dan could react,he was hit in the head by the fireball,causing him to fly across the mat.  
  
"Unnhh."groaned Dan as he rubbed the side of his head. "Well.at least I know now that Akuma's not the only one who can do air-fireballs." Ryo then jumped into the air again and started throwing fireballs down at his opponent. "YEOWW!"said Dan as he tried to avoid the oncoming fireballs Ryo threw at him. Dan then ran across the mat like he was being chased by a fighter jet. "Two can play at this game!"he thought.  
  
Dan then rolled forward across the mat as Ryo continued to throw air fireballs down at him.  
  
The Saikyo managed to roll across the mat and dodged the projectiles neatly and closely as possible. In other words,he learned a few tricks from his pal Blanka.  
  
Ryo then jumped into the air to do one more fireball,but Dan managed to get close enough to do a high dragon punch on Ryo.  
  
"UGGH!"Ryo replied as Dan hit him in the face,causing him to crash to the floor. Both men were back down to earth.  
  
"It seems that they are both evenly matched."said Takuma. "Ryo's Kyokugen and Dan's Saikyo." "Ryo's never been equally matched!"said Robert. "Well.except maybe by me,but he hasn't lost a match yet. C'mon Ryo---get'im---use your best moves!" "C'mon Ryo-yeah go Ryo!"said King and Yuri.  
  
"Great!"thought Dan. "Ryo's got himself a cheering section. Maybe I shoulda let Blanka tag along with me,at least I'd have someone cheering me on!"  
  
Ryo jumped back to his feet and came at Dan. The fight continued as the two traded blows. Ryo did a roundhouse kick which Dan ducked and came up and placed two punches into Ryo's chest from his right hand and then did a lunge punch with his left.  
  
Ryo staggered backwards and kept back on the defense. Dan kept on the defense as he rocked upon the toes of his feet.  
  
Ryo then unleashed another Ho-ken fireball. Dan then blocked it off and Ryo then did another,and another. "Hey,man---what's up with this?"said Dan. "Showing ya how a fireball does the trick and damage."said Ryo as he continued to fire away.  
  
After five or six fireballs,Dan couldn't take any more punishment to his arms and let them fall to his sides. "NOW!"said Ryo as he thrust forward with his thrust kick,knocking Dan to the floor in turn.  
  
Ryo then began to thrust his foot down on Dan,trying to get him to stay down. Dan then rolled his body away from Ryo as he ran after him,trying to stop him down.  
  
Dan sommersaulted back to his feet,and was he steamed. Ryo came at Dan and the two continued to trade pun hes.  
  
Ryo did a high punch at Dan,but he then caught Ryo's fist and began punching him in the left side of his ribs several times.  
  
Ryo tried to break free,but Dan would have none of it as he grabbed Ryo's arm and threw him in a basic over the shoulder throw.  
  
"WHAM!"he went down. Ryo lay upon the floor,trying to catch his breath,just as Dan was as well. "Give-give up?"said Dan.  
  
"not.on your nelly."whispered Ryo. Before Dan could see what he meant,Ryo then thrust both of his legs upward and kicked Dan right in the forehead,knocking him backwards.  
  
Ryo then jumped back to his feet and came at Dan with his most powerful attack ever-the Ryuko-Ranbu!  
  
Ryo flew at Dan and attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks the same way Dan did with Wyler. Dan's head,face,chest and abdomen was bombarded by punches and kicks while Ryo shouted:"ORAORAORAORAA---!"  
  
Finally ending with an uppercut the same way. Dan fell to the floor,trying to catch his breath from all the pain. "HE DID IT YEAH!"said Yuri. "It may not be over yet!"said Takuma. "Dan appears to have more stamina than we thought."  
  
Dan slowly but surely got back to his feet,still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You.you stole my move!"he said. "No Dan-I swear on my honor I didn't."said Ryo. "That move was taught to me by my own father."  
  
Dan looked over at Takuma. "He speaks true Dan."he said. "I know everything there is to know abput the Kyokugen,your moves are obviously coincidence by far."  
  
Dan then looked at Ryo. "Very well then."said Dan. "But we'll see who has the better moves when this is over---YAAHH!"  
  
Both Dan and Ryo jumped at each other. The two continued to deck it out on the mat. Punch after punch,kick after kick,each trying to gain an advantage.  
  
Both fired their projectiles into each other,but they just dissolved in their hands from crashing into one another. Dan then did a roundhouse kick,Ryo ducked it,then did Dan did it again as he came back up. Ryo ducked it again. Dan then tried it a third time,but as he did the turn kick,Ryo caught it by the foot and then shoved Dan away from him.  
  
Dan fell to the floor,as angry as ever.  
  
"You're.a good fighter there Dan."said Ryo. "Maybe one of the best I ever faced in my life!" "Yeah?"said Dan as he got up. "For someone who strikes an awful lot of coincidence,you're damn good as well. But..I intend to become stronger then ever for this..and I won't stop till one of us is down on this mat,completely drained of their power."  
  
"Okay by me."said Ryo. "Koho-Ken!" He threw another fireball which Dan ducked and rolled past Ryo. With his back turned,Dan then went into his Hisshou Burai Ken once again,and he hit up Ryo the same way he did Wyler with his ultimate barrage attack.  
  
Fist connecting with flesh each made a sickening thud and smack as Dan poured on the abuse. Dan then went for the last move---the dragon punch!  
  
But to his surprise,Ryo caught him by the wrist and then bombarded Dan with his machine gun punch.  
  
"UNNH-UNNH-HEY!"he said while being continously hit in the side by the punches.  
  
Ryo then ended it with a thrust punch and Dan was sent across the mat,skidding on his back.  
  
"I.I think it's time we ended this in the most explosive way Dan."said Ryo. "With a super-fireball finish. You charge up your fireball to it's maxximum and I'll charge up mine to it's full power and let them both loose on each other."  
  
"That sounds fair enough."said Takuma. "And the first one who gets hit by their fireball after their's shorts out-wins the match!"  
  
"Okay then,"said Dan. "sounds fair enough Let's do it!"  
  
Ryo charged up his Sho Koh Ken to maxximum power as did Dan with his Shinku Gadouken,until their fists were shining with powerful ki energy,both a bright white.  
  
After a whole minute,both released their fireballs from their hands which turned out into a pair of great big fiery ones at that.  
  
Both of the giant projectiles collided into each other and streaks of lightning energy began flowing from them.  
  
Both warriors held their hands out to control the power and strength of their fireballs through mental and spiritual focus,and both were nearly at the end of their limits,but both stood their grounds,not willing to let up!  
  
"Look at that!"said Robert. "I've never seen that much energy come from a single fighter!" "The full potent of ki energy lies within everyone when they harness and improve it to the very full."said Takuma. "I always knew there would come a day when my first son would face an opponent as great as he in an ultimate battle of power and strength!"  
  
Ryo continued to push and pour his strength into the power of his fireball,as did Dan trying to get the upper hand. Both warriors continued to push their limits beyond to the breaking point,neither tiring out,but it seemes they were beginning to get there.  
  
"I can't let him win!"thought Dan. "The legacy of my father and I are at stake here. I beat Sagat..but now I know there are still many more powerful fighters out there for me to face. And if I can't beat Ryo---what chance have I against others? I MUST SUCCEED!"  
  
"Dan is a good fighter,better than I figured."thought Ryo."But the honor,pride and future of the Kyokugen style is at stake here. Yuri and Robert are dedicated to the art of Kyokugen,but they're destinies even with each other lie elsewhere in life. If I am to be a true master and heir of the Kyokugen school.then I must previal! Sorry Dan.."  
  
Finally,after what seemed an eternity,Dan's strength began to buckle as his body began to lose it. "Unnnhh.can't hold on much longer!"he said. "But I must---Uhh--!" Ryo then saw his chance as Dan's fireball started to fade. He brought his arms back and pushed forward,causing his fireball to break through Dan's.  
  
Dan then saw the fireball coming straight at him. "Aww.man."he moaned.  
  
And he was hit by a large burst of energy and fell across the mat. "HE DID IT YEAAH!"said Yuri as she jumped into the air. "Ryo did it!"said Robert. King and Takuma looked rather concerned for Dan.  
  
"Hey,what's up with you two?"said Robert. "Yeah,aren't you gonna cheer for our boy?"said Yuri.  
  
"I knew Ryo was gonna win eventually."said King. "But.I almost feel sorry for that Dan guy. He may have been strange..but he showed real potential for a lot of things in battle. If it wasn't for him,Ryo would've been dead."  
  
"I am with King on this."said Takuma. "Ryo shall eventually become the official heir to the Kyokugen someday.and I am proud that he has accomplished something great but.this Dan reminds me of myself in my younger days when I went about to challenge and defeat great opponents. This defeat may have been too much even for him."  
  
"Dan.."said Robert as he and Yuri looked on at him. Ryo fell on one knee,trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Dan who still lay across the mat,panting and breathing heavilly.  
  
"You.you were truly a worthy opponent,Dan Hibiki."thought Ryo. "Your fireball was powerful,but mine was greater..because I was able to use both hands.while you only used one to control yours. A slightly unfair advantage maybe.but I hope that you will gain something from this after all."  
  
Ryo got up and walked over to Dan. Dan looked up at Ryo,who was offering a hand to Dan. Dan hesitated for a moment and then took Ryo's hand in his hand,helping him back up.  
  
Takuma then stood before the two warriors. "The winner---RYO SAKAZAKI!"said Takuma. "Dan,it is with regret,that I must ask you to leave this place and never return."  
  
"Hold it dad."said Ryo. "I think we can still manage at least something here." "Yeah,he did fight hard after all."said King.  
  
"Well I uh."said Takuma. "No,no.thanks for the offer but.."said Dan. ".I guess I should've known better than to challenge masters and fighters with greater power. I..still have much to learn but.I don't know if I should go on after this."  
  
"Don't say that Dan."said Ryo. "You still have great potential even after all you and I went through to get this far. You just still have untapped power to reach."  
  
"My son speaks true,Dan."said Takuma. "A warrior,no matter how hard he fights and still makes it past the greatest of tests..still has much to learn before he is a true bonafide master. You have no doubt taken a huge step to reach what you wish to achieve."  
  
"I wish.to achieve the dream of my late father..Gou Hibiki."said Dan. "D-did you say Gou Hibiki?"said Takuma. "Uh yes.did you know him."said Dan.  
  
Takuma took a closer look at Dan. "I should've recognized the familiar hair style you wear..and the fighting spirit your father had."he said. "Yes,your father and I were once old acquantices many years ago."  
  
"You knew Dan's father,dad?"said Ryo. "As I said,many years ago."said Takuma as he went over to a nearby drawer next to the trophy cases.  
  
He pulled open the top drawer and pulled an old black and white photo. The master then walked over to Dan and gave him the photo.  
  
Looking at it,Dan saw two men dressed in karate gi's standing together. The man on the left was Takuma at a younger age. The man to the right had a slick back hair style with tail like Dan's,except he had a moustache and goatee with a slightly large nose as well.  
  
"F-father."he said. "..that's my father." Robert looked at the photo of the man Takuma stood with and began to repress an urge to giggle. Yuri knowing what he was about to do,nudged him in the ribs. "I know what you're gonna do,Rob!"she whispered. "So don't even think about it! Besides,you got a pon-tail as well."  
  
"This was taken back in the early 1950's."said Takuma."While I was training under my father,he had finished training under a great Shotokan master named Goutetsu. We met during a tournament out in the country and we fought it out. He won of course,but we became good friends after that,and he showed me a few of his own super moves.  
  
The move he showed me especially was the barrage punch and kick move both you and Dan did. Now..I thought the move was very interesting and amazing to do so.I decided to mimic and copy that move for my own arsenal. He never knew of course,but I decided to train that one by myself and create my own originality for it.  
  
The similarity of the end uppercut is mostly a coincidence I'm sure,and I decided to keep that move for myself and not teach it to anyone any time soon. Years later,I learned of Gou's death at the hands of the Muay Thai champion Sagat. I myself had once planned to find and defeat Sagat for killing him but.I eventually found that he was not only defeated by the one called Ryu during the '87 world warrior tournament as well as a warrior dressed in..what I had heard.a pink outfit."  
  
"Uh.heh-heh..guilty."said Dan.  
  
"You have honored your father's memory well Dan Hibiki."said Takuma. "As for the barrage moves,after Ryo defeated Mr.Big and rescued both Yuri and myself I taught him that same great move I was saving to honor the memory of Gou. And it seems that much of his fighting style shall live on in you."  
  
"Well..I admit I learned everything else on my own."said Dan. "He first taught me some of his moves before he enrolled me in master Gouken'sclass. I..thank you as well for honoring my fahter's memory. And I'm sorry for disturbing any of you on such short notice earlier on this. It's just that.even after I defeated Sagat,I am still trying to find ways to become a great as a warrior as my father,and teach my style to others."  
  
"In ways you are a great a warrior as he was,Dan."said Takuma. "He's right,you did what we couldn't in the end and defeated Wyler for keeps this time!"said Yuri. "I'm sure your father would be mighty proud of his son today,Dan."said Robert. "That's right."said Ryo. "But to become a master and teach your style to others,you must first improve and perfect your own stlye before you teach it to others. And if you wish to learn about the ways of Kyokugen,then I would certainly be honored to---!"  
  
Dan held a hand up to Ryo. "No Ryo,no."he said. "I thank you.all of you for what you did.but I've also found that if I must progress then I must learn my own originality by myself. It wouldn't be the same as my father's style if I copied it from others. So..I must head back to Tokyo and re-learn what I have and improve it."  
  
Ryo sighed. "Very well."he said. "But if you ever re-consider,you know where to find us." "I will."said Dan. ".and thank you all of you."  
  
Dan then bowed to the heroes and walked off to pick up his daffle bag. Before leaving he took one last look at the one named Ryo. "Till we meet again,Ryo Sakazaki."he said and then left.  
  
Dan then went to a nearby public bath house,changed clothes,hopped a bus for Tokyo and returned home.  
  
Later that night,Ryo,along with his girlfriend King,Robert,his girlfriend Yuri and Takuma himself were all at a local japanese restaurant and bar enjoying the celebration of the anniversary of the Kyokugen art and the sakazaki family reunion.  
  
All were enjoying themselves except Ryo,he continued to think about Dan for the rest of the night. Later that night,back at the dojo,Takuma was asleep and both Robert and Yuri were still partying with friends. Ryo sat on his bed still thinlking about Dan.  
  
King then came in,wearing nothing except her lingerie set of bra,stockings,with garter and thong. "Well mr.master."said King with a seductive look on her face."You ready for tonight's.lesson,hmm-hmmm!"  
  
King then looked down at Ryo's face. "Uh hey---earth to Ryo."she said. "Huh-what?"said Ryo looking up at King.  
  
"Huh and what-yeah typical answers to show that something is on your mind. So please as a friend and something more,please tell me what's on your mind- and if you say nothing's wrong and it's nothing-I shall seriously kick you in the chin from where I'm standing."  
  
"Okay okay."said Ryo."Well it's---." "It's Dan isn't it?"said King. "You read me like a book and yeah it's him."said Ryo. "I just can't believe he declined my offer after what we all went through."  
  
"Don't blame yourself if that's what you're doing Ryo."said King. "Either way,it was his choice to leave and learn on his own. I guess he felt it wouldn't be the same." "Yeah but.maybe he'll train twice as hard and improve his fighting style,but what if he doesn't?"said Ryo. "What if he---!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll find a way to succeed Ryo."said King. "That much we've learned about him. If he's anything like his father,than I'm sure he has the will to do so. Now-I'm asking you to please try to enjoy what's left of the celebration just for me this once and try not to think about Dan any more,all right?"  
  
"Well.for you Kingy."said Ryo. "But what's left to celebrate tonight?" King removed her bra and thong and stood over Ryo with her hands on his shoulders. "Namely---ME!" King pushed Ryo down on the bed,then closed and locked the door before both 'turned in' for the night.  
  
Later on that night,King was sound asleep next to the Kyokugen master,but he found that he still couldn't sleep. He knew that he had to do something to help Dan become as strong and skilled as he was but.what?  
  
Finally,Ryo thought for a moment,and had his answer. TO BE CONCONCLUDED IN CH.21 


	21. The endbut a new beggining as well

SAIKYOGUNRYU CH.21:THE CONCLUSION!  
  
Dan arrived back at his dojo and home in Tokyo,Japan. It was at last over,it was a grand adventure and experience for him but in the end it was all for nothing,Dan had gained quite a lot of strength from the battles against Wyler and his goons,but he still couldn't face Ryo Sakazaki and the power of his martial art form the Kyokugen.  
  
Dan slumped down in a blue bean bag and breathed a sigh of part relief and part depression. What was he to do now? He could still train and all,but without a real master of some kind or a better sort of campaign,he couldn't improve his fighting style nor could he attract any students.  
  
The next few days turned into Dan sleeping,watching the tube or vhs movies,him walking about town to try and figure something out and looking through his photo album of memories of him and his family.  
  
Suddenly,he heard a knock at the door. Getting up,he answered it and there stood the mailman.  
  
"You.Dan Hibiki?"he said. "Yeah that's me."said Dan. "You got something for me?" The postman reached into his bag and took out a brown cardboard package. "This is for you."he said. "Before I give it to you,could you sign here please for the adress form?"  
  
Dan signed the paper and the package was given to him,and the postman gave it to him. Dan looked at the package,ripped it open and saw what it was,a vhs cassete.  
  
Taped to it's surface it had a little sign that said:"FOR DAN:A FRIEND." "Huh?"he said. "Who could send something like this for me. Dan then took the note and turned it over,it also said:"PLAY THIS RIGHT NOW."  
  
Dan shrugged,went over to his tv and vcr,placed the cassete in,turned them both on and the image of Ryo Sakazaki came on. "Hiya Dan."he said. "I hope that you got this package,cause this may be the only way for you to improve your fighting abilities.  
  
I'm sorry you didn't win,but you have to admit that experience is the best way to learn,even through defeat. But,you did also gain something from this experience,you earned my trust to help you this one time. I know you said you wanted to learn on your own but.think about this Dan.what's more important,pride or true happiness of seeing your dream realized?  
  
Think about it please,for the legacy of your family,please accept the teachings I have recorded for your time. If so,then get dressed and get ready for Ryo Sakazaki's class of martial arts mastery. If not well..no one can't say I didn't try."  
  
Dan paused the tape and thought long and hard for a moment about everything in his life,learning from his father ebfore he died,learning from Gouken,defeating Sagat,teaming with Ryo,defeating those other villians along with Wyler himself.  
  
"Aw.what the hell?"he answered and went to change into his usual pink gi. Dan then came back to the tv and pushed play.  
  
"If you chose yes,then good for you Dan!"said Ryo. "Now let's get started!"  
  
The lesson went on for a hour,in during such time Ryo taught Dan how to completely master the power,distance and range of his fireball. Dan set up a small target range in his lving room with a wooden bullseye made from a dart baord that he hung on the wall across from where he and the tv set stood.  
  
"Ready.aim.fire away!"said Ryo. "G-Hadouken!"said Dan as he cupped both hands together and let loose of a white hit fireball which with Ryo's teaching had mastered.  
  
The fireball flew across the room gracefully,hitting the target dead center! "ALL RIGHT!"said Dan as he hopped off the floor in joy. "If you did it---good for you!"said Ryo. "Now onto the next lesson-learning how to do better roundhouse and spin kicks."  
  
The next lesson went as planned. Dan strengthened and flexed out his legs to try and perform better spink kicks as well as roundhouses on opponents.  
  
Dan spun his body around and lashed out several turn kicks on the sandbag he hung up in his room. Then,he sprang into action with Dan-Ku-yaku flail kick,but this time instead of doing it in a sort of a scissor kick kind of like Ryo's he managed to turn his body and do mid-air turn kicks almost similar to the one's Ryu,Ken and other Shotokans do.  
  
Next lesson was to better strengthen his Dragon Punch in a shadow style and Dan finally remembered how Ken Masters did it.  
  
Dan lashed out his shadown Kyoruken and this time he placed much closer range to the bag and hammered into it with precision power.  
  
The last lesson was to improve the move that both Dan's father and Takuma's father made,the explosion of punch and kick move.  
  
"Place all your remaining energy into this and only use it when you have a last resort."said Ryo. "And here are some ways you can harness it into better finishing moves."  
  
The final lesson went on and Dan was able to better unleash his barrages of blows against the sandbag,ending with an energized Dragon Punch!  
  
"Okay Dan!"said Ryo. "This should conclude our lesson for today. In fact.it's the only lesson I can give you. But if you wish to further become even better than you were,you know where to find my father here in Osaka. And if you don't know where my american based dojo is in Southtown. Here's the actual adress."  
  
The adress to Ryo's dojo shown upon the bottom of screen. "Oh.,and two more things to remember."said Ryo. "If you wish to further this on your own,and get students to come to your dojo,then you've got to back out and make a better name for yourself.  
  
Show your improved skills to students and practicioners of the art and see if they'll become interested. You've got to interest them to learn. And if you want to create another promotional campaign,then try to enter any martial arts tournament you can find. But.please make sure it's an honest to goodness one this time instead of going to one held by shady and slimy crooks like that.Tarantulla guy okay?"  
  
Dan blushed in embarassement at that one,but he vowed not to let anything happen again.  
  
"And the final tidbit of advice."said Ryo. ".and please don't take this the wrong way Dan. If you want people to take you more seriously,then please.choose a different color for your gi this time okay?"  
  
Dan grumbled in offense at Ryo's suggestion but decided to go with it after all. "So.until we meet again,I hope this lesson has been a sure fire way to help you become a better warrior and who knows..maybe the world's greatest someday. This is Ryo Sakazaki." "And his sister Yuri."said Yuri as she showed up beside him. "And his pal Robert Garcia."said Robert. "And their master Takuma."said Takuma. "And their friend King."said King.  
  
"ALL WISHING YOU GOOD LUCK AND SAFE JOURNEY-SAYONARA!"they all said in unison and waved goodbye. The screen then went blank at the end.  
  
Dan switched off both the tv and looked down at his hands. Thanks to Ryo,he had trained his Saikyo to become a sort of.SAIKYO-KUGEN.(Which is one of the main reasons to name this story that name as one of the many ways to team up both Dan and Ryo by name-DUNES.) And he hoped it would help him become as great as his father.  
  
Dan then went to his closet and looked through his spare gi costumes. He had other colors besides pink,green,blue,red,yellow,purple even,but he had settled on something that would probably give him a little better respect.an off white one with dark blue trim on it.  
  
Dan placed his black grip gloves,tank top,foot shields and black belt on around and underneath the new gi and tried it all on.  
  
He stood in the mirror before it in fighting stance. He admit it was different and hoped it wou;dn't get him mistaken for Ryu but.he was determined to make a name for himself and nothing insulting about it.  
  
Then,he took a deep breath,locked the dojo up for the day and went off to show the streets of Tokyo what he was about.  
  
He went about on street corners displaying his amazing ability,sparred with other black belts to show his stuff,winning every match he came across.  
  
He even went into the dark and dangerous city streets to take on any local criminal element in the form of vicious street and motorcycle gangs---he literally cleaned the floor with them all!  
  
He went about to other dojos and challenged the school's best fighters and then the masters themselves,gaining victory and experience all the same.  
  
Dan then finally decided to go for the big time.A major tournament was going on in the battle dome and Dan then signed up to enter. There,with his newly acquired skill,he breezed through the preliminaries and took on the final challenger,a big sumo-esque fighter that at first Dan had some trouble trying to make an impact.  
  
But after carefully planning his new Hado-attack and then shadow-dragon,he toppled the mighty warrior and won the title of Grand Champion in the Battle dome. He was even awarded a solid gold trophy for first place and a hefty amount of prize money and was even placed in the hall of fame for new champion in years.  
  
Dan had then finallly came back home and crashed on his bed,ready to call it a night. "MAAAN!"he thought. "That was all great fun---but exhausting stuff. How the heck does that Ken guy cope with it? Maybe.I should go the way of the wandering warrior like Ryu...NAAHH.way too boring!"  
  
The next morning as Dan was ready to do some last minute training,he heard a loud knock on his door. Opening the front rice paper door,he was greeted by a strange yet welcoming sight. OVER 30 STUDENTS FROM THE LOCAL HIGH AND MIDDLE SCHOOLS HAD ARRIVED ON HIS DOORSTEP!  
  
Dan's eyes bulged out and he shouted:"WHAT THE HECK?" He even recognized some of them as the same boys and girl who attended his first would-be class. "W-what do you kids want?"asked Dan.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Dan?"said the lead youth,a boy with a green bandana around his head. "We've heard and seen all the fighting tricks you did in the streets and at the recent battledome contest. We.would like you to teach us your new stlye."  
  
"Yes,yes!"said a girl in a black sailor school girl uniform with shoulder length brown hair. "We think your new style is really cool! Will you please teach us.oh great master?"  
  
"YES,PLEASE TEACH US MASTER!"said everyone at the same time.  
  
Dan scratched his chin and said:"Weeeell I uuuhhh.okay come on in!" The entire horde of schoolmates came rushing in through in through the front doors,filling the dojo main hall in by the dozen.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"said Kei. "WAIT'LL I TELL SAKURA!" The rest of the afternoon went like a dream for Dan. He taught the new crop of students his new stlyle and they all willingly learned it with gusto.  
  
The dragon punches,the kicks,the fireballs,and even the special moves,they all lcontinued to learn every day after school and through the summer as well.  
  
Some of them like the same boy and girl(who's names btw are Asato and Miyuku.)learned the most from Dan since they believed in him the most. He taught them his most powerful moves and in time they became full-fledged masters within a year. They were even appointed to special assistant instructors to him to teach the other students.  
  
Suddenly,the next day after,he was greeted by someone he never expected to see. "Sakura.?"he said. Sakura stood at the door,her fists at her sides and her head bowed.  
  
"Uh..hi Dan."she said. "W-what's shakin'?" "My new dojo is shaking of course."said Dan. "It's becoming the talk of the town. And uh.don't tell me you came here just for a social call?"  
  
"Uh.no."she said and then muttered under her breath: "could you.please.teach me some of your moves this week?" "Uh,I'm sorry."said Dan as he placed his hand to his ear. "I didn't quite catch that,could you please speak up a bit?"  
  
Sakura got pretty steamed,but Kei warned her. "If you aren't nice and polite about it,then you've blown your only chance to face Ryu to get him to teach you."  
  
"ER.WILL YOU PLEASE TEACH ME SOME OF YOUR MOVES THIS WEEK.please?"she shouted.  
  
"Don't mind if I do!"said Dan. "Step this right way my friend!" Sakura let out a big sigh of puff breath and entered.  
  
"YESSS!"said Dan as he clenched his fist in triumph over what he vowed to do in the first place. Kei was just watching the whole thing and giggled. "She'll thnak for this someday."she thought.  
  
A month later,a TV commercial was made for Dan's local dojo and there Dan was telling and showing everyone about the fighting arts he could teach.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT MY FRIEND!"he said on the TV. "KARATE,KUNG-FU,JUDO,MY SPECIAL ART DERIVED FROM THE SHOTOKAN ART KNOWN AS SAIKYO-RYUU! COME ON DOWN TO MY DOJO AND FOR JUST A SIGN-UP CLASS AND A COST OF JUST 12 YIN CAN MAKE YOU A DISCIPLE OF THE SAIKYO!  
  
WHYYY..JUST LOOK AT SOME OF THESE SATISFIED CUSTOMERS!" There were photos and interviews from people young and old alike who took Dan's classes,telling and showing how much stronger they were after studying under him.  
  
And while it was going on,many people in parts of Tokyo saw this broadcast. "Huh.beat that."said Batsu who was at his table dojng his homework. "This Dan guy really knows what he's teaching." "Maybe he could teach us some things on fighting,Batsu."said Kyosuke who was studying with him.  
  
Joe Higashi watched him while kicking his sandbag in his dojo. "Sounds like he's quite the warrior up in Tokyo,eh Joe?"said Hwai-Jai. "Aahhh.he's no big deal."said Joe. "If he and I ever crossed paths---WATCH OUT!"  
  
Karin Kanzuki was seated upon one of her leather recliners,sipping a non- alcoholic pina-colada. "He seems to be quite a powerhouse mistress Karin."said her manservant standing beside her.  
  
"Hmmmph."she said lightly. ".I always thought he was a bit of a nuisance. The only thing I can give him credit for that he no longer wears that atrocious pink get-up. And if he's used that stlye to beat the one I have sworn to defeat.Sakura Kasugano..I shall go there and defeat him myself!"  
  
Shingo and Saisyu were watching Dan on the telly. "Isn't he the one you and some friend's teamed up with Shingo?"said Saisyu. "Yeah,he's the one."said Shingo. "I admit I'm proud that he's come along after we met,I don't know what Ryo did,but I'm sure it helped him a lot. Maybe he'll enter the next KOF someday."  
  
"Careful what you wish for."said Saisyu. "We'd might have to fight him if he did." Blanka watched with content and joy at his old friend on a tv set that was on display in a department store window,  
  
"You go Dan."he thought. "You go good,long and hard to your dreams." While in a bar in Okinawa,Ryu was sippinng a beer and watching the event on the bar's tv set. "You've gotta be kidding me!"he said. Ken,with his direct tv and digital satellite saw the commercial through Japan tele-waves as well. "So..Dan gets his own show huh?" He said. "What will they think of next?"  
  
Sakura was still training in the back yard of her house. Thanks to Dan's teachings,she was able to execute an even more powerful fireball than before and slammed her fists greatly into the training dummy he lent her.  
  
"I owe him this much I admit."she thought. "But I still wish to be a great a warrior as Ryu some day---and I will!"  
  
While back in Osaka at the Kyokugen school.  
  
Ryo and the others watched the whole broadcast on the set. Ryo smiled wamrly,he had achieved something great himself.  
  
"I'm really happy for Dan."said Yuri. "Same here."said Robert. "Thanks to Ryo's plan,our fighting style has become part of something new and grand." "Yeah but.Ryo aren't you afriad he may cut into our Kyokugen class someday? And if you have to fight him for that maybe someday?"  
  
Ryo just leaned back in the sofa. "Nah,not a thing to worry about."he said. "If he's competition,that suits me just fine. That way it'll be even more thrilling when he and I face each other someday."  
  
Suddenly,Takuma stepped out in front of the tv,all dressed up in his Tengu mask as Mr.Karate again.  
  
"DAAAAD!"said Yuri. "MASTER-C'MON!"said Robert. "We're watching Dan on the tv and Rouroni Kenshin's gonna come back on!"  
  
"Silence my disciples!"he said. "I am the legendary Mr.Karate,and I am here to further strengthen your own skills for future contests! Dan Hibiki may be great now,but you must all become greater than he! And furthermore you need to be--!"  
  
Takuma's sentence was cut short as he was sent flying through the roof of the dojo building and went flying high into the air.  
  
"---YOU SHOULD BE MORE PATIENT AND RESPECTFUL TO YOUR MASTER!"he shouted. "UGHH---I THINK I WAS BETTER OFF A PRISONER OF THAT WYLER CREEP! Maybe I should take up Dan as a student or even a ward. Maybe he would appreciate and respect me better!"  
  
"Hey dude,"said a voice beside him. "Eh.?"said Takuma. It was Jack Turner.  
  
"Jack Turner?"he said. "Yeah,where exactly am I falling to?"said Jack. "Uh.Osaka actually."said Takuma. "The city's right below us." "Thanks."he said. "LOOK OUT BELOW!"  
  
Jack fell to the earth,hoping to fall on someone or something fast. "Look out.it's Fatzilla."he said. "I hope I land safely back home."  
  
THREE YEARS LATER BACK IN TOKYO.  
  
Dan's school had completely flourished and thanks to the buildup of money he earned,he was able to further extend the school by making it into a larger and more expanded building. As a well as large sign pole out front that said:"DAN'S SCHOOL OF SAIKYO-RYUU FIGHTING STYLE!"  
  
And it was indeed another busy day indeed that summer. More students had come to learn the fighting styles that Dan had sent forth. But he wasn't alone,his friend Blanka as well as his two new disciples,Asuto,and Miyuku after graduating from high school had become full-fledged instructors themselves teaching the other students the way of the Saikyo. Even more students had graduated to master in time.  
  
(And yes,just in case you're wondering,both Asuto and Miyuku were seeing each other after classes,unlike the writers in anime shows,I am not leaving that one unexplained.-DUNES.)  
  
Only Dan himself had known the secret of the improvement of his stlye-and he would never tell anyone ever. Dan also knew that not only someday would he enter the next World Warrior tournament,but he also knew that he would have to face Ryo Sakazaki someday as well as other great strong warriors,but he know knew that it would come to him someday,and he would be ready for it.  
  
Later that night,on the edge of town,Dan stood on a cliffside. He raised his fist in the air and shouted:"FOR YOU MY FATHER! MY LEGACY SHALL LIVE ON! DESTINY-OYAAAJIIII!"  
  
HE WAS DAN HIBIKI-MASTER OF THE SAIKYO!  
  
THE END! 


End file.
